Love bug
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Mitchie and Shane share a love-hate relationship and Brown's daughter admits she has feelings for Nate. Where does that leave Tess in all of this? When a thunderstorm strikes, disaster occurs. Will anything ever been the same for the newest camp member?
1. This is an SOS

_**Okay, so maybe I like the Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock too much... oh well. Please review so I can continue.. Here's the first chapter.. which continues from the movie.**_

**Mitchie**

"Thank you Camp Rock! You know this might have been my favourite year." Brown smiled.

"Are you going soft on us?" Shane laughed, patting his Uncle on the back.

I giggled and waved at my mom; she was alone as dad had hurried home- there was a long drive ahead of him.

"Right, you lot have two days to get outta here!" Brown walked off the stage, as did the majority of the campers.

"Oh my gosh, you totally ruled!" Caitlyn shrieked, jumping up and down.

"So did you, especially your dancing!" I hugged my new friend. "I have to go see my mom. I didn't get the chance to speak to her properly before."

I jumped off the stage and hugged my mom.

"Honey, you were great!" She kissed my cheek. "I always told you that. Nice that you've finally listened!"

"I know and it's still hard to believe. Thank you so much, mom!" I hugged her again, but this time she seemed distracted. I looked at her feeling confused. _Please don't say she's eyeing up Brown!_

"I'd better quit hugging you." She laughed. What was wrong with her? If she had her way, she would be constantly hugging me and dad.

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Turn around." She smiled. I turned around to find Shane standing in front of me. I fiddled with the purity ring on my ring finger, as I usually did when I was nervous; when I was worried or scared, it always felt like it was piercing me.

"Mrs Torres, may I borrow your daughter?" He asked. Mom raised her eyebrows.

"Well, be careful. She's fragile." What the hell was that supposed to mean!? I'm 'fragile.' Wait, was she referring to my heart!?

"Erm.. actually I want to apologise." I told him, still feeling guilty about lying to everyone, especially Shane.

"Let's go for that canoe ride." He suggested as we reached the door.

I had always loved the sight of the lake at night; the moon was high and it's silver reflection shimmered on the water's surface. Then camp would have been quiet, but afterparties were taking place around camp fires and the guests were singing. I followed Shane onto the dock, smiling nervously.

We rowed out to the centre of the lake and despite rowing around in circles, I said nothing.

"So tell me about yourself, Mitchie Torres." He looked a little awkward too, but at least he was breaking the silence.

"Well back home, I have one friend, so school is pretty boring."

"So are you gonna continue writing songs and singing. It could change everything."

"Ha, I doubt it." I laughed. Camp Rock was going to be the only place I let my voice escape.

"Then maybe this will." Shane leant towards me, then _Splash. _I moved away from him and he ended up in the lake, fully-clothed.

I laughed at the sight of the Rockstar in the water, but he just glared at me.

"Way to go Mitchie!" I heard Caitlyn shout from the camp fire.

Shane was still glaring at me. "I didn't touch you."

"That was the problem." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" What was he talking about?

"Like you didn't realise what I was trying to do, Mitchie."

"You have completely lost me."

"You are just so clueless." He pushed the canoe over and I fell into the cold water.

"Ah, it's bloody freezing!!" I shrieked. "What the hell was that for!?"

Shane leant towards me again, but I just splashed him in the face.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, looking worried. My insides were churning. I felt sick. I couldn't date a rockstar.

"I have to go." I said, swimming away.

"Hey, what about the canoe!?" He called after me. "You can't expect me to drag it in myself, Miss Clueless!"

_Clueless. _The word actually kind of hurt. I wasn't stupid, but then I wasn't a brainiac either. "Don't ever call me that again!"

I swam to the shore, had a shower and got dressed, leaving Shane to deal with the canoe.

"That was a little harsh." Caitlyn said, before erupting into giggles.

"I didn't push him in." I replied. Jason and Nate walked over, laughing.

"Were you the wonderful lady who did this?" Nate asked, pointing to a struggling Shane.

"Dude, who is she?" Jason looked puzzled.

"Mitchie, the girl with the voice." Nate whispered his reply before turning back to me.

"Actually, we were just talking." I replied, faking a smile. Shane began to tie up the canoe.

"They were gonna kiss." Caitlyn told them, but I nudged her.

"No we weren't!" I replied.

"Then what happened?" She asked. Nate and Jason stared at me, but I looked away. Shane was storming towards us.

"I really don't wanna talk about this." I sighed, looking at the ground.

"That's a nice look for you, dude." Nate smirked as a drippy Shane stood in front of us.

"Not really. He looks like a drowned rat. And his hair's gone curly again." Jason frowned.

"Dude, just shut up." Shane hit him in the arm, before storming off towards his cabin.

"Why the hell did he just stand up!?" I thought out loud. Sure we were wearing life-jackets, but a canoe was hardly as stable as a speedboat!

"You are so clueless." Tess hissed as she walked towards our old cabin; for the remaining nights, I was sharing with Caitlyn and Lola.

"What is she talking about?" I sighed.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "That's the first time I agree with her; Mitchie, didn't you realise Shane leant in to kiss you!"

"What!?" I gasped at the same time as Nate and Jason.

"That's why it was mean to laugh. He obviously likes you, so you shouldn't have moved!"

"Argh... I'm such a bitch." I muttered, Caitlyn raising her eyebrows at my choice of language. "Sorry. I'd better go and apologise."

The lights in his cabin were turned on, so I knocked a waited a few moments. No reply.

"Shane, are you in there?" I knocked harder, but there was still no reply. I listened and I could hear him singing.

"_When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love. Have faith restart..."_

I pushed open the door, but the living room was empty.

_"Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on..."_

I sighed and looked around; the cabin was cleaner and more luxurious than the ones the rest of us had to stay in- even Tess would have been jealous, not that it was different for her to turn green with envy!

_"When it falls apart and your feeling lost, all your hope is gone, don't forget to-" _

"Ahhhh!" Both Shane and I screamed in unison, as he emerged from the bathroom with just a white towel around his waist.

"Mitchie, what the hell are you doing in here!?" He sounded more angry than scared.

"I...er...I'm sorry." I thanked God that he was wearing a towel. "I came to apologise."

"You could have done so earlier!!" He hissed.

"But I-"

"Just get out of here!!"

I stormed out of his cabin, towards the kitchen. I felt hurt and angry. Since when had Shane become a jerk again?

"Mom, I'm gonna leave tomorrow." I told her as she washed up some pots and pans.

"Why honey?" She looked puzzled.

"Well I miss Sierra and I wannabe ready for school. It's gonna take two days to pick an outfit!" _Liar. _

**Shane**

**11 months later...**

I looked at her relationship status and smiled. Still "single." But I frowned when I saw how happy she was in her photos. How happy she was _without me_.

"Dude, would you quit looking at her MySpace!" Nate shouted at me. I sighed and ignored him. Since Mitchie had left Camp Rock last summer, I had emailed her, but I was still awaiting the replies. I _had _to win her back.

"We can find a voice at camp this year. Lots of people have them." Jason said, fiddling with his cellphone.

"But she's _the_ voice." I frowned, but it was turned upside-down as I read one of Mitchie's blogs.

_I'm happily returning to Camp Rock this year, as I had such a blast last summer!_

_So I will see you soon, Caitlyn._

_As for the rest of you guys, I will miss you and see you back at school._

I smiled and exited the screen.

"Hey dude, you're smiling." Jason stupidly pointed out. Why did he have to be such a dumbass?

"Does that mean our songs are gonna stop being about heartbreak? I mean _SOS_ was really popular, and so was _Hold on_, but it was getting a little depressing." Nate sat down and began to strum on his guitar.

"You know, I think I will take up Uncle Brown's offer." I smiled. I was going to see Mitchie again and this time I was planning on telling her how I felt. I sat down and began to write a new song..

_You left without a single world,_

_Not even sorry..._

**Mitchie**

Sierra put on the music channel and gawped at Connect 3. I hated her bedroom now. It had never been a problem before but the Connect 3 and Shane Gray posters were getting too much. Everytime I went round her house, I considered the different ways to destroy them.

_Oooh, this is an SOS, don't wanna second-guess, this is the bottom line,_

_It's true, I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two and I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_

_Better believe I bled,_

_It's a girl I'll never get._

"Sierra, could you please change the channel?" I whined, covering my face with a pillow. Shane still looked hot and he sung directly into the camera. It was as if the song was directed at me.

Connect 3 walked over and began to chat to the talk-host, Kerry Springer.

"So guys, we know you've changed your image a lot, but why the songs about heartbreak?" She asked.

"Sierra, just change the channel!" I threw a pillow at the TV.

"Well, it's just on experiences, you know?" Nate replied with a smile.

"So which one of you has had a heartbreak in the past year?"

"Me." Shane said, looking up.

"Really? We had no idea you were dating someone."

"Sierra!" I shrieked, but she just continued gawping at the television.

"I wasn't. I tried, but it was thrown back in my face." He continued. Was he trying to make me guilty? He knew I watched Kerry Springer!

"Oh no, that's terrible. I can't believe a girl turned you down."

"Well that's life. Something bad happens and you turn it into a song." He smiled.

"Sierra!!" I snatched the remote and turned off the televison.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mitchie!? You used to love Connect 3!" She jumped up and grabbed the remote back.

"I guess tastes change." I replied with a shrug.

"You've been a fan for years!"

"Have I ever told you, I hate your posters?" The six Shane Grays were staring at me, rubbing it right in my face.

"Wait? Are you jealous a girl turned him down? I mean he was at the same camp as you!"

"I realised and no I'm not jealous." I stood up.

"Mitchie, did you meet him? Is he as hot in real life?" She walked over to me.

"Yes I met him, yes he's hot, but it doesn't matter 'cause he's a jerk." I hissed.

"How is he a jerk?"

"He tried to...he tried to..."

"What!?"

"He tried to kiss me." I blurted out like word vomit. What was wrong with me? I hated one of my favourite bands because of their lead singer.

"No way! I thought he was dating Tess Tyler!" She shrieked.

"He hates her guts, but who doesn't? She wanted me to be her back-up."

"I still can't believe it.. wait until Tasha finds out... we are so 'in' the popular crowd!" She picked up her mobile phone.

"You can't tell anyone! They wouldn't believe you and it's kinda a secret!" I replied, taking the phone away from her.

Suddenly my email inbox opened. "You have mail."

_Shane Gray._

"Crap." I muttered.

"Who is it?" She asked, hurrying over to my laptop. Her draw dropped. "You weren't kidding!"

I opened the email.

_Mitchie,_

_How are you? I'm still awaiting a reply for the other twenty messages, so you owe me._

_Just wanted to say, hope you haven't stopped your singing and songwriting as you are really talented, and the guys think so too. _

_Well I will see you at camp next week,_

_Love Shane x_

"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Eep, you're gonna see him again! Can you get his autograph for me!?" Sierra shrieked.

But the words were going around in my head. "I can't see him again."

_**First chapter, please read and review.**_

_**Hold on- copyright of Jonas Brothers and Hollywood Records**_

_**SOS- Copyright of Jonas Brothers and Hollywood Records**_


	2. Still in love with you

_**Got some great reviews for the last chapter- thanks you guys! **_

_**I have amazing news- my friend, Beth, texted me the other day about a one-night only Jonas Brothers concert in London next month... I got up early Saturday morning to book and WE ARE GOING! I hope they do meet and greet 'cause I want to get some song-writing tips... I still can't believe I'm seeing my fave band in concert !!**_

_**HELP!! - Guys, what do I wear to a Jonas Brother concert? I really want to make an impression incase they do a Meet & Greet and I am so totally clueless! Coloured skinnies and a Tee, Demi Lovato style (a smock top with jeans and boots) or a casual dress? Please help!**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Two**

**Mitchie... one week later**

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shrieked, running over and hugged me. I looked around at the camp. Nothing had changed, except the cabins had been re-painted and re-numbered; apparently they had ever been updated inside too!

"How are you, Cat?" I asked her, watching a tall girl with dark blonde hair; she stood behind Caitlyn looking nervous.

"I'm great... Mitchie, this is Lucy. She's sharing a cabin with us- it's her first year." My friend explained.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie." I smiled at the girl. "So what brings you to Camp Rock?"

"Actually I didn't wanna come. My dad made me. He kinda owns the place and says I need new inspiration for my songs." Lucy said, putting down her suitcase.

"Wait, you're Brown's daughter?"

"Sadly." She looked down at the ground.

"Which also makes you Shane's cousin." Caitlyn added, raising her eyebrows. I frowned at her. "What!?"

I sighed. "Cat, you remember what happened last summer? Well we haven't spoken since. I don't really wanna see him again."

Lucy looked over my shoulder. "In which case, you might want to disappear... and quick!"

I spotted Shane climbing out of a limo. "Hide me!" I shook Caitlyn.

She pushed me into the bush as Shane turned around and began walking over to her. First he hugged Lucy. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here."

"Well you know my dad." Lucy replied with a sigh.

"Cat, have you seen Mitchie?" He turned to her and I shook my head from inside the bush.

"Actually, yes." Caitlyn raised her eyebrows and I glared at her.

"She went that way. To the lake, I think." Lucy added, pointing towards the 'beach.'

Shane hurried off through the crowds of campers. As soon as he was out of sight, I clambered out of the bush and brushed the leaves off my outfit.

"Thanks for the hiding place. Maybe next time you can push me in the lake." I frowned.

Caitlyn laughed. "Shane's already done that."

"Don't talk about him, okay!?"

Lucy giggled. "Geeze, what happened between you and my jerk-of-a-cousin?"

"Well-" Caitlyn began, but we were interrupted by Tess' arrival.

The skinny blonde climbed out of her limo in white skinny jeans, a sparkly pink top and some silver heels. She smiled and waved at me, before answering her phone.

"Oh, hey Shane... I miss you too babes, but I will see you soon... Aww that is so sweet... I love you too..." She said into the phone as she passed us.

I frowned. "Eurgh... Tess is dating Shane."

"Jealous?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Afterall, you're the one that turned him down."

I unpacked my belongings into Cabin 1, which I was sharing with Lucy and Caitlyn. My old friend had explained the details of last summer already, as she knew them as well as I did.

"Shane in just a towel...gross." Lucy frowned.

"Tell me about it." Caitlyn added.

"Now it all makes sense."

"What?" I looked up at my new friend.

"The songs... SOS and HOLD ON... they must have been about you!"

"Oh crap." I muttered, collapsing onto my bed. I covered my face with the pillow. "What am I gonna do?"

Caitlyn sat one side of me and Lucy sat on the other.

Caitlyn smiled. "You are gonna come to the Welcome Jam with us."

"You are gonna look totally hot and Shane is so gonna regret being an arsehole!" Lucy added with a giggle. They were great friends; I loved Sierra dearly, but when it came to boys, especially rockstars, she was no help whatsoever!

I slipped on my boots and checked my appearance once more; a purple smock top, navy skinny jeans and my cowboy boots. Perfect. I walked onto the stage and looked at the audience- it really sucked to be the opening act. You didn't know who you were up against and who would out-perform you! I sat down on the chair and began to strum on my guitar. This song had to be perfect, now that I had set a "high standard."

_Life's pretty hard_

_It can be a bummer_

_Now I will just_

_Forget it all this summer_

_Grab my guitar_

_And begin to play_

_It's better when I sing_

_Than when I say._

_One year on,_

_We're all back together_

_Here I am… I'm still just me_

_Same time again_

_Same old camp, my friend_

_And nothings changed, but you._

_My problems have gone_

_Swept away by dreams_

_You listen to this song_

_Not knowing what it means_

_Sit by the lake_

_My guitar I start to play_

_I look at you_

_But you're stuck in yesterday_

_One year on,_

_We're all back together_

_Here I am… I'm still just me_

_Same time again_

_Same old camp, my friend_

_And nothings changed, but you._

_I used to think that I was weak_

_My hidden confidence_

_I'd try to seek_

_But now I'm here_

_And singing this song_

_And nothing can go wrong…_

_One year on,_

_We're all back together_

_Here I am… I'm still just me_

_Same time again_

_Same old camp, my friend_

_And nothings changed, but you._

_One year on,_

_We're all back together_

_Here I am… I'm still just me_

_Same time again_

_Same old camp, my friend_

_And nothings changed, but you._

_No nothings changed_

_Not one thing has changed_

_Nothing's changed but you._

The campers begin to applaud and I blushed slightly. I hadn't sung in front of an audience since "This is me," so it was strange to be the centre of attention again. Caitlyn and Lucy were screaming "You rock Mitchie" from the third row and my mum stood next to Brown, clapping and cheering at the back.

I searched the crowd and noticed Tess sulking. My eyes continued looking and then I spotted Connect 3. Shane smiled at me, but I looked away and left the stage. I sat down next to my friends and watched the trio walk to the stage.

"Here we are campers, the next act. It's Connect 3!" Brown announced as the campers applauded again. Girls screamed hysterically, as usual, which made me laugh. They were just normal people, so what was the big deal? The band took to the stage and Shane took the microphone off of the stand.

"Here's one I wrote the other day. It really means a lot to me." He said as the music started up. Nate and Jason strummed on their guitars as Shane began to sing;

"_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I needed and more  
But she walked out my door_

_She went away, left my heart in two,_

_Left me standing here, singing all these blues."_

Caitlyn looked fixed into the music as the whole band reached the chorus. "_You left without a single word... not even sorry,_

_Didn't matter, but the words to hear you say... 'I'm leaving goodbye'_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it_

_'Cause I'm still in love with you."_

Nate took the voice lead for the second verse, as Shane nodded his head to the music.

"_We had fun under the sun_

_And when winter came she'd be my angel... we were so in love."_

Then it swapped back to Shane again. I watched his eyes search the audience as he sung the lyrics:

"_When she went away, left my heart in two,_

_Left me standing here, singing all these blues. Yeah"_

The crowd cheered as they reached the chorus; some campers even joined into the chorus.

"_You left without a single word... not even sorry,_

_Didn't matter, but the words to hear you say... 'I'm leaving goodbye'_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it_

_'Cause I'm still in love with you."_

**Shane**

My eyes searched the crowd, until I spotted my rarget; Mitchie looked down at her lap, whilst she fiddled with her ring. Nate continued the singing as I watched her.

"_I don't know what hurts worse baby,_

_Seeing you with him or being alone... on my own_

_I know he doesn't love you baby,_

_Not like I did."_

I surprised both myself and Nate by joining in. "_Oh what's the point? You're not listening, anyway."_

Mitchie looked up and I managed to lock eye contact with her as we continued the final chorus.

"_You left without a single word... not even sorry,_

_Didn't matter, but the words to hear you say... 'I'm leaving goodbye'_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song_

_Can't forget it, won't regret it_

_'Cause I'm still in love with you."_

Girls screamed, but I ignored them. I wanted Mitchie to cheer, but she got out of her seat and disappeared. _You left without a single word._ I hurried off the stage and walked to the rehearsal room, where I had first heard her sing.

_"Incompatible, it don't matter though._

_'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry._

_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find." _I peered through the window and listened to her sing.

_"Is it possible, Mr Loveable, is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me, or maybe you're in disguise."_

I walked towards the door and stood in the porch, getting a closer look.

_"Who doesn't long for someone to hold,_

_Who knows how to love you,_

_Without being told._

_Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone._

I replied in my head; _because somewhere along the line, things turned weird between us._

_"Oh, yeah, yeah. Here we are again, circles never end._

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone, but I'm still waiting in line."_

She stopped playing and covered the piano keys. Mitchie sighed and looked at her songbook. This was my chance.

I walked into the rehearsal room and continued the song "_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold._

_Who knows how to love you, without being told._

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone."_

Mitchie frowned in the reflection in the window. Without turning around, she spoke to me. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"I'm sorry, Shane." She stood up, continuing to look out of the window.

"It's okay, but it wouldn't have hurt to hear you say-"

"I'm leaving goodbye?" She quoted, before turning around to face me. "Shane, was that song about me?"

--

_**Well that's chapter two. Please review, as I would really appreciate it! And maybe you can help me with the concert dilemma?**_

_**Credit:**_

_**Nothings Changed- Owned by me (Lucy Cooper)**_

_**Still in love with you- Jonas Brothers**_

_**Soulmate- Natasha Beddingfield**_


	3. Burnin' Up for you, baby

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love you all and please keep them coming!**_

_**I am still stuck on what to wear at the concert ( but they like girls dressing up so I might wear a casual dress and some boots. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews on my song- I actually sent a copy to the Jonas Brothers, asking for advice to make it better, but I still am waiting for a reply...**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Three**

**Shane**

"I'm leaving goodbye?" She quoted, before turning around to face me. "Shane, was that song about me?"

I blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm Shane Gray and I don't blush. "Well...yeah."

"Oh, crap. So I'm the inspiration behind SOS and HOLD ON too?" She moaned.

"Well, yeah. You kinda just left and we didn't get the chance to talk properly." I shrugged.

"I better go. I still have to get my timetable." Mitchie picked up her songbook and hurried out of the room.

I sighed and sat down at the piano.

_"No we're not gonna work this out tonight_

_no we're not gonna make this right_

_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_

_'Cause we're not gonna work this out... tonight."_

**Mitchie**

I woke up to hear my two friends gasping and giggling. I sat up and walked over to the window, standing beside them.

"Guys, it's seven in the morning. What the hell are you looking at?"

Caitlyn giggled. "Look!" She pointed at the small dock by the lake, where I had first spoken to Shane. He sat there strumming on his guitar.

"Oh, that's hilarious." I said, sarcastically.

"No, listen." Lucy hushed me. She pushed the window open furthur and we concentrated on the lyrics.

_"I felt so close, but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this_

_Love Bug again._

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this_

_Love bug again."_

Caitlyn and Lucy continued giggling and Shane looked up. I laughed as the three of us ducked under the window, hiding ourselves from Shane Gray.

"That song is sooo cheesey!" Lucy laughed.

"Well it was kinda sweet." I replied.

"Only 'cause it was about you!" Caitlyn nudged my arm.

At breakfast, we sat in the Mess Hall on our own table. Tess sat on the table opposite with her new blonde clones. They all applied another coat of lipgloss before leaving the room. Tess glared at me as she left.

"Wow, she must use a lot of lipgloss." Lucy laughed in her Australian accent.

"Well she spends more on lipgloss than food." I giggled, but stopped when Connect 3 walked through the door. Lucy and Caitlyn followed my gaze and sighed. Shane, Jason and Nate walked over to us, sitting themselves at our table.

"This seat's not taken, is it?" Nate asked Lucy. She blushed, which surprised me as she must have met her cousin's bandmates before!

"Of course not." She smiled, until I kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

Brown walked over and smiled pleasantly at us.

"Hows it going guys?" I hated that he was such a morning person.

"Great." We all mumbled in cannon. He looked back and forth at me and Shane.

"Can I borrow you two a moment?" Shane stood up and I followed as Lucy giggled. Was it that funny?

We sat down in his office and watched as he walked back and forth.

"Now, you two were my favourite people last year. Any ideas why?" He asked.

"No." I grunted the reply. Shane looked over at me and frowned.

"Well," Brown continued, "Your voices sound great together! I was very impressed at Final Jam, last year, which is why you will sing a duet to open the CampFire Jam next week."

"WHAT!" Both Shane and I chorused. That was awful. It was awkward enough without singing with him!

"Wow, you both seem eager. In which case, Mitchie's private voice lessons will provide you both time to rehearse."

"My voice is fine." Shane said, making me frown. "And so is Mitchie's."

"It will give you two time to rehearse and get rid of any tension. I will see you at 9am sharp."

I hardly ate when I returned to the Mess Hall. I prodded at my fried egg and sighed. Connect 3 had eaten and gone, so luckily Shane was no longer around; with any hope, he'd been eaten by a bear... or even better, some screaming female fans.

"Mitchie, what's up?" Caitlyn asked, finishing her breakfast. Lucy stared into space, clearly dazed.

"Brown is making me and Shane do a duet at the Campfire Jam." I sighed.

"Then organise a few rehearsals. You won't have to see him everyday!"

"Actually, my private voice lessons have become rehearsals! And he's my hip-hop teacher!" I whined. I had been excited about private voice lessons until now; I couldn't wait for the campfire jam to be over!

"Really? Let's see your timetable!" Caitlyn snatched the timetable off me and began to read through it;

_9-10.30am Private Voice Coaching (Brown)_

_10.30am-12pm Hip-Hop (Shane Gray)_

_1.30-2.30pm Song writing (Deedee)_

_2.30-3.30 Voice coaching/instrument practice (Brown)_

_3.30-4pm Image workshops (Mark Lee)_

"Well at least you're still coming to everything else with us, right Lu?" Caitlyn smiled and elbowed our new friend. "Lu, hello? Anyone home?"

Lucy shook her head. "Er... what, sorry?"

"I have to spend three hours everyday, at least, with him!" I groaned.

"Stay alert and you'll be fine." Lucy smiled, not that she knew what we talking about.

**Shane**

It was almost nine and I was stuck with Uncle Brown until Mitchie arrived.

"So what's happening between you two?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the piano.

"Nothing." I replied. It was true; she had pretty much avoided me since her arrival.

"Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing!"

"We're just friends." I snapped. After last summer, I didn't really want to talk about it.

Mitchie walked in and sighed, before pulling down the bottom of her smock top.

"I hope you had plenty for breakfast." Uncle Brown sat down on the piano stool between Mitchie and I. Damn you!

"Mmhmm." Was her reply. "Let's just get started."

"Okay, do any of you have inspiration?" Brown got out his notebook from his pocket.

"Not really." Mitchie shrugged, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. She wasn't half making it obvious that she was bored!

"I'm thinking hot and firey to go with the theme." My Uncle continued.

"I got it!" I picked up my guitar and began to strum. "_I'm hot._"

Mitchie smirked. "_You're cold. You go around like you know,_

_Who I am, but you don't."_

I continued. "_You got me on my toes._"

Brown jumped up. "There's tension, but I'm liking it." He began to scribble down the lyrics as we continued.

Mitchie stood up. "_I'm slippin' into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under._"

I stood up and walked over to her. "_Baby you turn the temperature hotter,_

_I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby._"

She rolled her eyes at the last line.

"What!?" I asked, rudely. No one ever insulted my lyrics! I was Shane Gray; loved by some, wanted by many!

"Oh, nothing." She sighed. Uncle Brown stopped writing and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? This camp is about love and friendship and I'm seeing nothing! Whatever happened is in the past, so lets move to the present!"

I reached out to take Mitchie's hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Nothing was genuine about her smile, but we shook hands to please my Uncle.

"Now let's get back to that song." He chirped.

**Mitchie**

It was the following evening and I was strumming on my guitar, sitting by the lake in my usual spot. I had decided to plan ahead for the pyjama jam.

_"Everytime I sit and play_

_It seems to take my words away_

_This song's my angel, saving grace_

_But what I'd love, _

_To see your face."_

I shook my head. I really needed to focus on the Campfire jam, as it was only two days away. I strummed along to the lyrics we had already decided on and smiled; even if it was about hating Shane Gray, it was pretty good. But what was I going to wear!? I could hardly go shopping at the camp gift shop! But... I was friends with Brown's daughter, so maybe we could go on a girly shopping trip and-

"Hey." Shane interrupted my thoughts. He had a funny way of doing that.

"Oh, hi."

"I thought we could practice." He smiled and sat opposite me.

"Well, maybe we should finish the song. We don't have much time left." I suggested.

He nodded and we began to play together.

"Come on, girl." Shane muttered.

"_I fell, so fast, can't hold myself back._" I sang, smiling when I spotted Nate and Jason watching us.

"_High heels, red dress._" Shane continued, making me laugh. He stopped playing. "What!?"

"Hey, I don't wanna know about your little fantasies. Continue."

"_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath._"

"_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm tryin' to keep from going under."_

_"Baby, you turn the temperature hotter, I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby."_

He changed his chords for a bridge, so I began to sing again. "_Why can't I prove,_

_All I can see is you?_

_Staring me down,_

_I know you feel it too."_

I let Shane sing the next chorus. "_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm tryin' to keep from going under._

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter, I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby."_

Then we both sung the final chorus together. Perfect fit.

Brown applauded the following morning. "I love it!"

"All we need now is some movement." I said with a smile. I hoped it was nothing too difficult, as I wasn't a particularly good dancer and it only made it difficult to sing.

"Well it's kinda a love-hate song, so maybe she should play hard to get." Lucy suggested. I glared at her; she had no lessons this morning, so had offered to keep me company at rehearsals. I knew she was most likely there because Nate was... she totally had a crush on him!

"I think that's a good idea. Pushin' him away... around the stage and stuff." Nate nodded his head in agreement.

"I can do that." I smiled, wickedly. Any excuse to push him over was good enough for me!

"Now, your outfits?" Brown crossed his arms.

"Well I just wanted to wear my black shirt and white jeans." Shane said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. He was just so irresistably hot. I pinched myself and flinched with pain.

"Maybe Mitchie should wear the red dress." Nate suggested, remembering the song.

"And don't forget the high-heels." Lucy added with a smile.

Jason shook his head. "Dudes, why would she do that?"

"Because it's in the song." Nate hissed at his bandmate.

"Mitchie, do you have a red dress?" Brown asked.

I laughed. "I don't own any dresses, let alone a red one!"

"I can sort that!" Shane picked up his cellphone and left the room for a few minutes. We all jumped as we heard him shout: "Don't you know who I am? I'm Shane Gray!" Soon he returned with a smile on his face. "Sorted for nine o'clock tomorrow."

**Shane**

The camp was crazy pretty much everyday, especially jam days; there were no classes and campers hurried around rehearsing. Me and Mitchie were sorted, though, so we rehearsed once in the morning and then I waited for her outfit to arrive.

It was lunchtime and Mitchie had just finished up in the Mess Hall; I luckily caught her on her way out. I handed her a large black box.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at the boxes.

"Your costume." I smiled. She looked so cute when she was confused. Caitlyn and Lucy giggled behind her, like little girls.

"What!? Shane you didn't need to do this."

"Hey, it was nothing." I walked towards the lake and sat down with my guitar as Mitchie disappeared with her friends.

After managing a few days without her, Tess showed up.

"Hey, Shane." She smiled, sitting down opposite me.

"Er...Tess..hi."

"So maybe we can sing a duet for Final Jam. Our voices would sound perfect together."

"Er... I'll get back to you." I stood up and headed towards my cabin; she might as well have said 'I've already named our children.'

**Mitchie**

"It's beautiful!" Lucy shrieked, admiring the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was Mitchie Torres and had not worn a dress since I was four, so it had been hard to imagine myself. Surprisingly, I looked okay. In fact, I looked totally different in a dress which flattered my body! The red dress hugged my chest and flowed out, stopping a few inches above my knees. The dress was fairly low-cut, so I revealed a little cleavage, and the sleeves flowed out over my shoulders.

Lucy pulled out a shoebox. "Here, these are mine but I've never worn them."

Caitlyn laughed as I attached the straps on the shoes. "Hey, good luck walking in those!"

I walked around the cabin in the strappy sandals. "They're actually okay."

Lucy hurried over and put a little mascara and a small amount of lipgloss on me. "Perfect."

I gasped at the campers, who were gathering to watch. The campfire gave off so much heat, that I pleased that my dress was a little short. I stood in the crowd waiting to perform, on the opposite side of the stage to Shane. Lucy walked onto the stage and began to play her electric guitar; it was easier for her to play when both Shane and I moved around in the song.

Shane walked up the steps, onto the stage, looking so gorgeous. His shirt really flattered his muscles. "_I'm hot._"

_You sure are. _I hurried onto the stage. "_You're cold. You go around like you know, who I am, but you don't."_

_"You keep me on my toes."_

I strutted around the stage, pushing Shane away from me. It was so difficult when he looked so irresistable that night. We moved into the centre and turned back to back for the final line. "_I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_."

I smiled as the audience clapped. "Thanks, you guys rock!"

I ran to the back of the stage and hugged Lucy, before dragging her over to Caitlyn. The three of us shared a group hug and squealed, as teenage girls do.

"That was awesome." Lucy smiled, brushing her dark blonde swept fringe out of her eyes.

"You look awesome too." Caitlyn added, fiddling with a blonde curl.

Barron hurried over to us. "Hey Mitchie, you look really great."

"Thanks." I was watching Shane behind Lucy. Caitlyn was too, as she elbowed Barron and dragged him towards the audience. Lucy walked over to Nate, with her flirting face on... not that I was particularly surprised.

"Well done, they loved it." I smiled, fiddling with my purity ring. Shane's muscles just looked so big in his shirt and his jeans flattered his legs and his hair looked so much sleeker than usual; I just wanted to run my hand through it. I pinched my hand and looked up, making eye contact with him.

"And you too." He smiled.

His eyes were melting my heart; it sounds cliche, but it was so true. I felt almost sick talking to him, especially as he kept looking at my current appearance.

"Thanks for the dress. You can have it back tomorrow." I smiled back at him.

"You can keep it." Shane looked down and then into my eyes again. "You look really beautiful."

Then it happened. We were stood on the steps of the stage with Tess singing another lame song. He leant towards me and then our lips touched. He kissed me.

_**--**_

_**Please read and review (new ideas welcome) and let me know what you think about other characters! **_

_**Songs are not all owned by me.**_

_**Love Bug- Jonas Brothers**_

_**Burnin' up- Jonas Brothers**_

_**To See your face- Lucy Cooper (yes its owned by me)**_


	4. The Queen strikes back

_**What a lovely cliffhanger I left you guys on! Nice, aren't I? Please review more, as it gives me more of a reason to continue! Thanks, here's your next chapter! It's a bit shorter this time, but hey, I had to leave you guys on the edge of your seats. The next one will be longer, I promise. **_

_**I'm totally nervous about getting my exam results tomorrow but at least I have a Jonas Brother concert to look forward too, I guess.**_

_**Wish me luck!**_

_**--**_

**Chapter Four**

**Shane**

I kissed her. Butterflies shot through my body as our lips pulled apart. I smiled. God I had been wanting to do that for such a long time! I spotted a shocked audience over Mitchie's shoulder, especially a red-faced, pissed off Tess.

I turned around, back to Mitchie, but she was running off, towards the lake. I ran after her.

"Mitchie, come back! I'm sorry!" I chased her, but she ran into her cabin, closely followed by Lucy and Caitlyn.

_Slam. _The cabin door slammed shut in my face. I knocked on it, hoping to explain myself.

"Mitchie. Please can we talk? I'm sorry."

The door opened and Lucy snuck out of the cabin. "She doesn't wanna see you."

"Please, Lu. I want to apologise." I looked at my cousin with my puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, that won't work on me, ya know. You've been an arsehole since you got famous!"

"Nice to know how my family think of me."

"Well, you were an arse. And to Mitchie too. Look, Shane, you guys have just become friends again, so why risk it all and make it all awkward?" She leaned against the cabin and began fiddling with her bracelet.

"I just want us to be more than friends, Lu, surely you can understand that?"

"Well right now it's just friends, until you both see you are right for each other." She opened the door and stepped inside.

"And you might wanna ask out Nate sometime soon!" I called after her, making Lucy slam the door in my face.

**Mitchie**

It was pretty early when I woke up the next morning. I decided not to write a song, as it would end up crap; just how I felt. The camp would be talking about the kiss all day and I couldn't handle it. I changed into the bikini and hurried off to the lake.

I dived into the cool water and held my chest as a sharp pain struck through it. I began to swim, ignoring the pain; it had happened plenty of times before and had gone when I had began to exercise, so it was nothing to worry about. I continued swimming back and forth, remembering the events of the previous night. I just wanted to wake up from the nightmare of it all!

I swam under the water, soaking the top of my head, before surfacing. I gasped when I spotted Shane sitting on the dock, dangling his feet in the water.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Er..morning." I replied, continuing to swim. The sharp pain came back and I winced.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I faked a smile and continued to swim. The pain became worse as I breathed and I began to feel really faint. I swam back towards the dock, but then everything went dark.

**Shane**

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" I dived into the water, fully-clothed, and swam over to her motionless figure. Her delicate body floated on the water, as I dragged her towards the dock. I pulled her onto the wood and laid her on her side. "Mitchie, can you hear me?"

I checked her pulse and breathing, and luckily she was still alive...just unconcious. "Help! Please someone help!" I shouted loudly. Barron gasped as he walked by, and hurried towards my Uncle's cabin.

I covered her body with her dry towel and ran my fingers through her damp hair. "Please wake up, Mitchie."

"My baby!" Connie Torres shrieked, hurrying over, closely followed by my Uncle and the camp's doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, opening the first aid kit.

"She was swimming and she kinda winced, so there must have been some sort of pain and then she just fainted. I jumped in and pulled her out." My breath was quickening, as I was so worried. I felt sick to the stomach. Had I shocked her so much? If I hadn't kissed her the previous night, then she probably would have been singing out of the water!

Mitchie began to cough, a small amount of water leaving her mouth.

"Mitchie, can you hear me?" The doctor asked, measuring her blood pressure.

"Yes." She croaked the reply, before looking over at me. "What happened?"

"We will explain once we get you inside."

I sat on the spare bed, in the medical cabin. Mitchie had changed and was tucked up in the single bed next to me, with Uncle Brown, the doctor, and her mom surrounding her.

"Mitchie, I think you have a chest infection called pleurisy, which has been caused by dehyrdation." The doctor explained.

"You are welcome to leave the camp and return when you are better." Uncle Brown suggested.

Mitchie shook her head. "But I really want to stay. It's not contagious, is it?"

"No it is not. And with regular antibiotics you will feel a lot better tomorrow, and will be back to work by Monday." The doctor handed her some antibiotics and a glass of water.

"Sweetie, I have to go and make lunch. I will bring some over. You gonna be okay?" Connie asked her daughter.

Mitchie nodded and swallowed the tablets. "I'll be fine, mom."

The doctor stopped Mitchie's mom, as Uncle Brown left. "Connie, I suggest that you stay with Mitchie tonight, to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, but I will have to leave early tomorrow morning to prepare breakfast. Maybe one of her friends could stay with her, so she's not disturbed."

I smiled. "I guess I could keep an eye on her." I said; I would be too worried to sleep anyway.

"Well, I don't know." The doctor looked over at Mrs Torres.

"Only if you sleep in that bed." Connie pointed at the bed I was perched on.

Later that afternoon, the door burst open, and this time it was not the doctor or Connie. I jumped up, closing my songbook. Caitlyn hurried inside, closely followed by Lucy, Nate and Jason.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Caitlyn shrieked, making me cover my ears.

"Yes, I'm fine." She laughed. "You guys okay?"

Nate and Jason nodded, but the girls elbowed them, which made me laugh.

"Ther campers are saying you drowned." Lucy said, leaning against the wall of the cabin.

"Well I did faint when I was swimming."

"And I pulled her out." I added with a smile, before returning my gaze to my songbook.

"Aww that is so sweet." Lucy sighed as Caitlyn giggled immaturely.

"We'd better tell the camp she's not dead." Nate laughed, dragging Jason out the door with him.

"We'll speak later, okay?" Caitlyn and Lucy hugged Mitchie, before leaving the cabin.

So, that evening, I sat down on my bed and watched the television with Mitchie. She explained what had previously happened on One Tree Hill, before it began, so I was pretty much filled in; not that I cared about that or Gossip Girl...I was just worried and wanted her to be happy, even if she was sick.

Before Gossip Girl had finished, Mitchie fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept; _my_ sleeping beauty. But then again, she wasn't _mine_ yet. I changed into my white vest top and black tracksuit bottoms, before turning on the TV and climbing into my bed. I dimmed the lights and watched her, thinking of new lyrics in my head.

_Hello beautiful,_

_Hows it going?_

She stirred in her sleep, rolling back and forth.

"I...no...no!" I heard her mutter, so I walked over and stroked her silky brunette hair.

"Hey, it's just a dream." I whispered and she began to settle.

The cabin's heater turned off and the air cooled. I walked over to adjust the heater, but the control panel was locked. That was really helpful! I shivered and looked over at Mitchie, who was shaking silently in her sleep. I sat on her bed beside her and ran my hands over her cold arms. Goosebumps stuck up on her skin, as did her short hairs.

"Forgive me." I whispered, before climbing under the covers beside her. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm and she snuggled closer... perfect fit.

**Tess**

Mitchie was such a bitch...pretending to drown so that Shane would rescue her. I had to get revenge. I watched Caitlyn and a dark blonde speak to Mrs Torres.

"How's Mitchie?" The dark blonde asked.

"Well she's fine, but has to spend the night in the cabin, as it has heating." The cook replied.

"Oh, so you're gonna stay with her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I have to be up early and I don't want to disturb her, so Shane is actually keeping an eye on her." The cook had some doubt in her voice, but I thought this was great.

I grabbed my camera and hurried over to the medical cabin. It had passed ten o'clock, so I peered inside, hoping they were asleep. This was too good; Mitchie and Shane were snuggled together in the same bed, fast asleep. I took a photo and hurried out of the cabin, carefully closing the door behind me.

In my cabin, my new friend Bethany watched as I uploaded the picture.

"Is that Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres!?" She gasped, fiddling with a blonde curl.

"It sure is." I smiled and pressed print. "And tomorrow morning the whole camp and the media will know all about this little encounter."

Mitchie Torres was going down.

_**--**_

_**Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. A wake up call

_**Hey, guys, hows it going? I've got so many story-alert messages, so thanks so much! However, it would still be great if you could review me! Thanks.**_

_**Ahh, 20 days till I see the JoBros.. I cannot wait. I really hope Demi Lovato opens the concert, not that I can think of anyone else that might...**_

_**C**_**hapter 5**

**Shane**

My watch bleeped, letting me know it was 6am. I groaned, stopping when I remembered where I was; snuggled up to Mitchie in her bed. Crap. I quickly slipped out of the covers and sat on my own bed, casually. I opened my notebook and continued to write, as I didn't want to wake her by turning on the TV. She was sick afterall. Now back to my song...

_Hello beautiful_

_Hows it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful, in California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

**Mitchie**

I sighed as the hands around me disappeared with the rest of his body. He probably had no idea I was awake. I liked Shane very much, but we were friends and I didn't want to ruin that. Afterall, I hoped that one day we could record a song together; it might be my only chance to record a song. I opened one eye and noticed he was scribbling away in his notebook.

I smiled and went back to sleep...

It was 9am when the cabin door swung open, hitting the wall behind it. I jumped, as did Shane. Brown frowned at the piece of paper in his hand, before looking at us.

"Geeze Brown, couldn't let her sleep, could you!?" Shane hissed at his Uncle.

"I have a bone to pick with you two, which is a shame 'cause it doesn't make me very cool." He waved a piece of paper around. "Meet me in my office in fifteen!"

**Lucy**

I was still in shock. I looked at the photo in my hand, as Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. I actually thought Mitchie and Shane looked pretty cute together. However, my dad was going to kill them so whoever did this was going to pay!

"The fact that some loser hates them so much that they took a photo of Mitchie and Shane breaking the rules. I mean, why print off a load of copies and place one in every cabin? That is so immature!" Caitlyn replied.

"Well, who hates Mitchie and Shane?" Shane was no longer an arsehole, and there was nothing wrong with Mitchie, so what was the problem?

"Tess Tyler." She hissed.

**Caitlyn**

I hurried off with Lucy, hoping to find Mitchie, but the cabin was empty. Crap.

"He's got them already." Lucy muttered.

"Who has?"

"My father." She replied, making me giggle. She sounded like she was referring to Darth Vadar.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"My father hates teenage couples more than anything. They are sooo dead!"

**Shane**

Mitchie looked scared, standing beside me with her hands pressed together behind her back. I wanted to give her a hug, but it would only make matters worse. I knew why were here, but who had witnessed it? Had Mitchie turned me in or had someone walked in when we were sleeping?

"I think you both know why you are here." My Uncle stood up from his desk and walked over to us.

"No." I chorused at the same time as Mitchie; even though I was lying.

He held up the piece of paper he had been taking everywhere with him that morning; a photograph of me and Mitchie sleeping in the same bed, my arms wrapped around her waist. Oh crap.

"I-I-" Mitchie stuttered, looking horrified. I felt like such an idiot. I had broken the rules and the girl of my dreams would get thrown out of camp! Argh!

"It wasn't her fault." I told my Uncle, looking up. Mitchie looked over at me.

"Care to explain, rockstar?" He raised his eyebrows and prodded me in the chest.

"Well, Mitchie was shivering...and...I...the heating was stuck."

"Really? So you decided to use yourself instead of a spare blanket?" His eyebrows turned down into a frown, as did mine.

"I'm such an idiot."

"You sure are. Now, if it happens again you are both out of here! Understand me?" He hissed. Both Mitchie and I nodded our heads. Gosh, my uncle was scary when he was angry!

"Well it won't." I pointed out my purity ring.

**Mitchie**

I gasped. Rockstar Shane Gray wore a purity ring? That was the biggest surprise ever! I fiddled with mine and smiled.

"So nothing happened then?" Brown looked back and forth at us.

"Of course not!" I laughed.

"Well, Mitchie, the nurse said you must continue your antibiotics for a few more days. But, you can both help in the kitchen all day today!"

"Argh." Shane grumbled.

"Ew." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, get outta here!"

I walked over to the kitchen, where, luckily, my mom hadn't heard todays juicy gossip. Shane caught up with me.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry." He grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, I knew before I saw that photo." I grinned, hoping I could make him lose his confidence. It was so fun to tease him!

"What?! You were awake!?" His cheeks burnt crimson, which made me giggle. I just nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.

My mom stood, frowning. "Brown just called me."

"Ah." I sighed, looking down.

"Hey, I trust you, okay? Now grab an apron and a hat and get to work with this cupcakes!"

I put on an apron and hat, washed my hands, and began to decorate the tops of the cupcakes with musical notes.

Shane stormed in, frowning, which made me giggle.

"Shane, running late, aren't we?" My mom wanted to wind him up, so I elbowed her arm.

"Sorry, Mrs Torres." He looked down at the floor.

"Oh, call me Connie." My mom smiled. "Now grab an apron and a hat."

"Ha, you must be kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Shane shook his head and fiddled around with an apron, attempting to tie it up.

"Geeze, did someone used to tie your shoelaces for you?" I giggled.

"Real funny." He replied, sarcastically. He put on a hat and walked over to the sink.

**Shane**

The 11am cooking was such a rush! I was totally exhausted by the end of it. I ran around the kitchen preparing different flavoured rolls and sandwiches, as did Connie and Mitchie. By twelve-thirty, we were released to eat, but Mitchie hurried off before I could talk to her.

She hurried over to the table with Caitlyn and Lucy, who burst into giggles when they saw her. As I walked over to Nate and Jason, I felt like a hundred eyes were burning holes in me. They all stared at me, most likely because of the latest gossip I had caused.

"Hey guys." I sat down next to my bandmates.

"Hey dude." Jason smiled, stupidly, but Nate just stared at me.

"Dude, whats up?"

He blinked. "Whats with the photo?"

"Ah... that... long story actually." I sipped at my orange juice.

"Well this is totally bad publicity, so you might wanna get started." Nate took my lunch away from me and Jason tucked in to it.

**Mitchie**

"You guys look so cute together!" Lucy squealed. I could feel myself blushing.

"So what happened?" Caitlyn asked, stealing a sandwich from my plate.

"Nothing! Guys haven't you seen this?" I signalled at my ring. "Besides I was sick and he was only trying to keep me warm!"

"Ha, likely story! He's a horny rockstar!" Caitlyn fiddled with a blonde curl.

"Actually, he has a purity ring." Brown's daughter replied.

"No way!"

"Yeah he does. I kinda saw it this morning." I backed Lucy up.

"Oh my gosh, this is totally awesome! You two are made for each other!" Caitlyn shrieked.

"Ha, no way!" Tess smirked as she walked past.

"So, any ideas who took the photo and spreaded it around the camp?" Lucy asked, biting a small peanut butter sandwich.

"It was obviously Tess." Caitlyn hissed. It probably was, but then she wasn't the only girl in camp who envied me being so close to Shane.

"It could have been someone else. I mean pretty much every girl is in love with Shane Gray." I replied.

"Which means every girl is envious of you two." Lucy continued.

"But, come on. Who tries to make you jealous, who has fancied Shane forever, who stopped you performing at final jam last year?"

Caitlyn was right. I sighed. "Maybe it was Tess."

**Shane**

Mitchie mixed the flour and butter together using an electric whisk. My arm ached from stirring with a wooden spoon, so I stopped and watched her continue making cupcakes. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Wanna switch?" I said, flirtaciously. It was my favourite expression; girls would do whatever I wanted.

"Ha, no way, Gray!" She smirked, turning on the whisk. Flour spat upwards and covered her face, making me laugh.

"That's a nice look for you." I laughed, as she grabbed a cloth.

"It would look better on you." Before I knew what she was thinking, she flicked flour on my face.

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for!"

"So was pulling me into a lake. Now we're even." She giggled and walked off to the bathroom.

Even with flour on her face, she was sooo gorgeous.

**Nate**

I sat on a bench outside of my cabin, writing a new song, after dinner that evening. Me and Lucy were getting pretty close and it totally rocked! Even though they still fought, I longed to have a close relationship like Shane and Mitchie.

_And I'll wait for her to come_

_She won't break my heart_

_'Cause I know she'll be_

_From Australia_

_She's so beautiful_

_She's my dream girl_

"Hey, Nate."

I slammed my notebook shut as Lucy sat down beside me. "Hey."

"New song?"

I nodded. "Still needs work though."

"So, the whole Mitchie and Shane thing is totally crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy." I smiled.

"I mean it's like, just go out already!"

I laughed. "I guess it is."

"Well I better go find Cat." Lucy picked up her guitar and smiled.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face me.

"Maybe we could... erm... practice together sometime?" I kicked myself. Practice?

"Sure." She smiled, walking off.

Practice!? Is that all you could come up with, idiot! Just ask her on a date! At least it was a start...


	6. The words just came together

_**Okay, well i jumped ahead a bit, 'cause I want to write about the time after Camp. Thanks so much for adding my story to your faves, and subscribing to story alerts, but I would really appreciate some more reviews, guys. Even if it's a sentence or two or maybe a suggestion, it gives me motivation.**_

_**Well I finally decided on my outfit for the Jonas Brother concert, with 15 days to go; purple tee, black skirt, purple tartan tights, leather bomber jacket, pumps and possibly a black beret? I wanted to stand out, and this way I'm sure I will. Now me and Beth have to make our banner!!**_

**Chapter Six**

_**One week later...**_

**Mitchie**

I strummed away on my guitar, performing my new song to Caitlyn and Lucy; I had decided on this song for the Pyjama jam in three days time.

_You give me butterflies_

_That I want to set free_

_But no matter how hard I try_

_It's so hard to be me._

_Three words that fill my mind_

_I can't say to your face_

_I know one day, we'll find  
Our own small special place._

_Everytime I sit and play_

_It seems to take my breath away_

_The song's my angel, saving grace_

_But what I'd love_

_To see your face._

_You walked away from me_

_And now I want you home_

_You own my heart's key_

_But now you'll never know_

_'Cause I'll never let it show._

_Everytime I sit and play_

_It seems to take my breath away_

_The song's my angel, saving grace_

_But what I'd love_

_To see your face._

_I wish you could see_

_Just how much_

_You mean to me_

_My heart won't move on_

_So I'm gonna keep standin' strong._

_Everytime I sit and play_

_It seems to take my breath away_

_The song's my angel, saving grace_

_But what I'd love_

_To see your face._

_It's everytime I sit and play_

_That the words take my breath away_

_This song's my angel, saving grace_

_But what I'd love_

_More than anything,_

_Yes, I would love_

_To see your face._

"I love it!" Lucy clapped. "But you are gonna have to teach me the chords!"

"Don't worry, they're pretty simple." I smiled, putting my guitar on the floor.

"Is that song about anyone in particular?" Caitlyn raised any eyebrow.

"Nah. The words just came together."

"Really?" She sounded sarcastic.

"Yes really, now can you please give me a beat?"

Caitlyn opened her laptop and Lucy picked up her guitar, so we could get to work.

**Shane**

I couldn't help but write songs; my mind was full of lyrics floating around and I just couldn't stop writing! I pulled out my notebook and flipped the pages to the song I was performing at the Pyjama jam. It needed a tune, so I picked up my guitar and began to play.

_Hello beautiful,_

_Hows it going?  
I hear it's wonderful_

_In California_

_I've been missing you, it's true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yes tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_'Cause I could comb across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello beautiful,_

_It's been a long time_

_And since my phone's wrong_

_You've been on the line  
I've been missing you, it's true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yes tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh yeah_

_'Cause I could comb across the world_

_And see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes._

"Nice one, dude." Nate patted me on the back.

"Who's it about?" Jason asked, staring at the birdhouse Uncle Brown had bought him; my Uncle had lied to Jason, pretending it had been built specially for him- did you hear that Walmart are now taking birdhouse requests?

"Mitchie, obviously." Nate smiled, opening his songbook.

"Ah, the girl with the voice!" Jason smiled, pleased that he remembered her.

"Look guys, I like her okay!?" I mumbled, flipping through to another song.

"Alright, don't get your pants in a twist!" Nate laughed. "Now, are we performing our new song at Pyjama jam?"

"Well, yeah!" I replied.

"Wait, is that the 'games' one?" Jason looked confused.

"Yes, Jase, it is the 'games' one." Nate mimicked our bandmate.

"I really don't get it. I mean it's not like it's to do with soccer or the olympics!"

"It's about a girl playing hard to get." Nate sighed.

"Actually it's about a girl not feeling the same way." I corrected him.

"So, it's another song about Mitchie?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Quit it with the twenty questions already! It's not like you've asked out Lucy, is it!?"

"Er...nope." He looked down at the floor.

"Dude, can we just practice?" Jason stood up, frowning.

"Let's do it."


	7. The best damn thing?

_**Wow, I updated fast, but then I am waiting for more reviews on my other stories to continue, so I kinda have the time for this one! Thanks so much to you guys who have reviewed, added this to your faves and subscribed to the updates! It means so much, and hey, maybe one day I can be a real author/songwriter!?**_

_**Okay, the last chapter was a little dull as so is this one, but I guarantee the next chapter and the one after is full of drama! Be prepared!**_

_**I love you guys! And I love the Jonas Brothers, but sadly I do not own them or Camp Rock... one day I might afford to!! Just 2 weeks till the Jobro concert..woop!**_

_**So the next few chapters are more Lucy/Nate than Shane/Mitchie, but your favourite couple will have their time, don't worry!**_

Chapter Seven

**Lucy**

I was so excited about the Pyjama jam, which was only ten hours away. Mitchie had gone to rehearse and Caitlyn was tweaking the beats, so I decided to sit down on the beach and practice. I strummed away at my guitar, humming the tune which Mitchie would sing.

"That's pretty good."

I turned around and smiled at Nate, who sat down beside me. "Thanks. It's Mitchie's song really."

"Well it's awesome. You guys make a good team." He laid his guitar down next to him.

"So, I take it 'connect three' are singing tonight, then?"

"Yeah. It's one of our new songs." He smiled.

"I'm sure it's gonna be awesome."

"Thanks.."

"I better go find the girls. We were convincing my dad to let us go into town with Mitchie's mom." I stood up, hanging my guitar strap on my shoulder.

"Er... Lucy?" Nate stood up too.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could... erm... hang out sometime."

"We already do." I giggled. He was so cute.

"I meant..go out... on a date?" His cheeks turned a rosy pink, making me giggle again.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Tomorrow night? I know we're at camp, but I can sort out something."

"Tomorrow night."

**Caitlyn**

I closed my computer as Lucy burst into the cabin, screaming. Mitchie laughed.

"What the hell is up with you?" I laughed at her.

"Nate just asked me out... on a date!" She shrieked, closing the door and jumping up and down.

"That is so cool!" Mitchie hugged her.

"I know! I can't believe it! It's tomorrow! It's so totally-"

"Hey, Lu, you might wanna breathe! You're turning purple!" I cut in, before she killed herself.

"I am so happy for you." Mitchie smiled, but she looked a little upset. Geeze, girl, ask out Shane already!

"Oh my gosh." Lucy's smile faded away.

"What?" I stood up and walked over to my two best friends.

"I have nothing to wear! I only packed jeans and tees!" Lucy rummaged through her draws, nervously.

"Hey, Lu, relax." I pulled her away from her clothes.

"Look, why don't we have a word with your dad and my mom. We will just say we need something to wear for tonight and we can get you an outfit for your date." Mitchie pulled us both out of the door to Brown's office.

**Mitchie**

"Come in." I heard Lucy's father shout. We all walked in, fake smiles on our faces. "How can I help you three?"

"Daddy, I need a favour." Lucy smiled, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. I giggled; she was such a daddy's girl.

"What?" He looked at us suspiciously.

"Well, we were wondering if maybe we could go to town for a few hours." My friend continued.

"Why? What is so important that it can't wait until the end of camp?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We have nothing to wear tonight!" I said.

"Surely you girls have sweatpants." He looked at Caitlyn.

"Actually, daddy, nothing we have is suitable. And we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression." Lucy was crafty. Her father blushed a little.

"Yeah, and we actually need some more ladies supplies." Caitlyn added. Brown blushed even more and it was difficult to hold in my laughter.

"You have two hours! And Mrs Torres must go with you."

"Thanks Brown." We all chorused.

**Lucy**

I smiled. It was so good to be in town; goodbye woods, hello shops. We walked past two screaming girls, gawping at the most recent copy of Cosmo Girl. I peered over their shoulder and noticed the headline.

_Connect 3 attend rock and roll camp for summer. No tours announced for several months._

"I wish I was at that camp!" The brunette girl whined.

"So do I. Shane is so hot. I would kill the girl that has made him write the heartbreaking songs." The red head replied.

Mitchie giggled, making the two girls turn around. One whispered to the other. "Isn't she in that video with Shane on Youtube?"

"I don't think so." The other replied.

"Nate is definitely the cutest and according to this quiz, he would totally date me." The two girls walked off, the red head babbling about Nate.

"Those quizzes are rubbish." Connie laughed. "Now girls, would you be okay if I left you and meet you back here in an hour and a half? I have some shopping to do myself."

"Thats fine, mom." Mitchie smiled. Her mom walked off towards Sears.

"Those girls were hilarious." Caitlyn laughed.

"I know, I mean they were not Nate's type. Lu definitely is!" Mitchie added.

I blushed. "Really?"

"Lu, he is totally into you. I may not know boys, but it's so obvious!" Caitlyn replied, as Mitchie dragged us into a shop.

"I can't believe it. Nate really likes me." I was in a daze.

"How about this for your date?" Mitchie held up a cute floral dress, but I shook my head.

"Hello, she's dating Nate James! He is a rockstar!" Caitlyn spoke a little too loud. Teenage girls, and some boys, stared at us and laughed.

"Like anyone is gonna believe it." I mumbled, searching around. I found an uber-cute boho dress; it was teal, purple and brown, with lilac flowers and sleeves which draped over the shoulders.

"That is awesome!" Mitchie smiled, looking at the dress.

"I really like it. I mean it's not too girly. Would Nate like it?"

The shop assistant laughed as she walked past. "It's just a concert, ya know."

"Actually it's a date." I smiled. My phone began to ring, as the shop assistant hovered, texting her friends about my 'lies'. I smiled as I noticed who was calling. _Nate._

"Hey Lucy." It was Shane. I frowned.

"Shane, why are you on Nate's phone?" I didn't mean to sound disappointed, but I obviously did.

"Sorry to disappoint. Can I please talk to Mitchie?" I handed the phone to my friend, as I picked up the dress to try on. My two friends followed me to the dressing room, whilst Mitchie spoke on the phone.

**Mitchie**

Lucy pulled the curtain closed, and I spoke into the phone confused. "Hello?"

"It's Shane."

"Shane, why are you calling me on Nate's phone. You have a cell!"

"I know, but I have no credit. I know it's hard to believe as it's me, but hey, rockstars run out of credit sometimes!"

"Arsehole." I muttered, as Lucy stepped out of the changing room. She looked cute, and the belt we had picked out really gave her curves. "You look great!"

"Thank you." Shane replied.

"I was talking to Lucy. You really need to kill your ego!"

"Where are you guys? I wanted to talk about Lucy and Nate's date tomorrow."

"We are in town. Lucy has just picked out her outfit."

"It's not too glam is it? I mean there is no where glam in camp!"

"I realised, thanks." I smiled, as Lucy gave me and Caitlyn the thumbs up.

"Well he's planning a picnic. He is like so into her; I mean, he's been smiling and writing songs like crazy!"

"Hey! My personal life is not your business, dude." I heard Nate shout in the background.

I giggled. "I think it's a great idea! Very romantic!"

"What is?" Caitlyn and Lucy both chorused as we left the dressing room.

"My little secret." I tapped by nose, before putting the phone back to my ear. "Look, we have a girly shopping trip, so I'm gonna have to go."

"See ya."

I handed Lucy her phone, and both her and Caitlyn stared at me. "What?"

"You know about the date, don't you!" Caitlyn said, frowning.

"Well sorta."

"Please tell me!" Lucy whined.

"Hey, it's a romantic surprise. All I will say is your outfit is perfect!"

**Caitlyn**

We walked into Victoria's Secret. I frowned at the sight. "Geeze Mitch, Lucy's just going on a date! She doesn't need the lingerie!"

"I know." Mitchie smiled, leading us through the store.

"And it's not like you and Shane are up to anything." Lucy said, also looking puzzled.

"Look, I just totally love the pyjamas in here!" She lead us through to a section labelled _Pink. _I frowned at the name; Pink? Seriously!

Lucy looked around. "So for the pyjama jam everyone wears sweats?"

"We sure do. Except for Tess of course, but where's the fun in that?" I replied, looking around. The sweats were uber-cute and looked like the pyjamas they wore in the movies; where there were girls slumber parties at college. I picked out some grey boyfriend pants, with the gold logo down the side. "I am so getting this." I found a white top which had the logo printed on it. The two would look so cute and stylish together. I picked them up in my size, and walked over to Lucy.

"I am getting this to go with my black leggings." She held up a pink and black striped tank, which was long enough to wear as a dress.

"That is so cute." I smiled. "Mitch what are you getting?"

She held up a navy ruffled, polo dress, which only just covered her arse.

"Oh, no way! I know you are pissed off with Shane, but that totally isn't the way!" I laughed.

"Caitlyn, I am wearing it with my bright pink leggings! Do you really think I'd go out like this!?" She replied, as we walked to the counter.

"Well, hey, you might really have wanted to tease him." I laughed.

"Now why did I never think of that?" Lucy snapped out of her trance.

"What? Wearing minimal amounts of clothing around Nate?" Mitchie asked her, handing the cashier some money.

"Yeah him... and my dad... all the times I have wanted to get him back! He would have hated it!" Lucy giggled.

"Do you really wanna get kicked out of camp?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. I did at first but now there's you guys and Nate..." She drifted off again, so I paid for my purchases as she paid for hers, slowly.

"Guys, we need to meet my mom like now!"

**Lucy**

We had arrived at the jam, and only a few eager people were around. I laughed at Tess and her back-up singers; Tess was dressed in a designer dress, not sweats, but her back-up singers had a green pyjama set- the shorts, the hoodies, and the white and green striped socks.

I whispered to Mitchie. "Eurgh, their outfits are so gross."

"I know." Mitchie laughed, looking in the studio's mirror.

"Yeah, she actually wore one of those last summer!" Caitlyn giggled, so Mitchie nudged her.

My dad took to the stage, trying to be cool as always. "Hello campers! Are we ready to rock!?"

The campers all cheered loudly, as my dad continued. "Right then, who is up first? Tess maybe?"

"Well, duh!" Tess and her two back-up singers hurried onto the stage and began to sing.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen.

The campers applauded, some of them looking extremely confused.

"She's not the best damn thing that my eyes have ever seen." My cousin, Shane laughed from behind us. He walked past, towards the stage.

"Hey." Nate stood behind me.

"Hey, not performing with Shane?" I tried to make conversation, calmly; my insides were screaming still from when he had asked me out.

"Nah, he wanted to sing this one himself."

Girls screamed as Shane began to sing '_Hello Beautiful._' I giggled because I had noticed where his eyes were fixed; on Mitchie.

"Singing a song to Mitchie. It's so romantic!" I smiled, dreamily.

"Yeah, it is." Nate replied. I frowned when I realised Mitchie wasn't watching my cousin attempt to be romantic. I nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" She turned to face me.

"Mitch, he's singing to you!" I pointed out.

"No way!" Caitlyn nudged her from the other side.

"Yeah, you might wanna look up." Nate added.

**Mitchie**

I looked upwards and Shane smiled at me, still strumming and singing.

_"But tonight I'm gonna fly. _

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh yeah._

_'Cause I could go across the world and see everything_

_And never be satisfied._

_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

The campers applauded, as did I.

"We told you so!" Caitlyn and Lucy chorused.

"Next up with he MiLuCa." Brown announced. Everyone looked around in confusion. "MiLuCa?... Oh forget it. Here's Mitchie, Lucy and Caitlyn!"

We walked onto the stage, as Caitlyn started the music. Here we go again.


	8. The Thunderstorm

_**Two chapters in one day! Aren't I lovely to you lot? Well I did say there would be drama, so here it comes... That is why this chapter is a wee bit shorter! Reviews would be nice- I might shock you!**_

_**And, if you wanna see my concert outfit, it's on this site: /cgi/set?id3278375 except my tights are more purple than blue- gotta love Primark!**_

Chapter Eight

**Shane**

I smiled. Was Mitchie singing about me? Did I give her butterflies? She was so confusing! One minute she liked me, then she hated me! As she finished the song, Caitlyn was dragged onto the stage to bow with Lucy and Mitchie as the audience cheered. It stopped when the door slammed open and the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.

Deedee hurried into the studio. "Brown, there's a big thunderstorm coming! It's all over the news!"

Girls screamed and began to panic, talking about their clothes and belongings.

My Uncle frowned, cleared his throat and shouted over everyone. "Everyone remain calm! I suggest that you collect some of your belongings and make your way to the cafeteria, as it is the most stable building in this camp! You have ten minutes!"

I hurried over to my Uncle. No way did Connect 3 want to get crammed into a room with 57 other campers! "We can stay in our cabin, right?"

"Well if you want to risk your cabin being struck by lightining or leaking, I suggest you get your arse to the cafeteria with everyone else!"

**Lucy**

"Shit, I hate these storms." I muttered, jamming my favourite clothes and accessories into my weekend bag. I carefully folded up my date outfit and squeezed in my boots and pumps; I was wearing my sneakers and I could sleep fine in my leggings and new t-shirt.

"You've had one before?" Mitchie had tried to pack most of her belongins too, including her songbook.

"Yeah. The cafeteria isn't the best place to sleep. You might wanna bring a pillow with your sleeping bag!" I replied.

"Already ahead of you." Caitlyn put on a hoody, grabbed her pillow and sleeping bag, and put on her rucksack. "You guys ready?"

"Let's go."

**Mitchie**

The cafeteria was already packed, and Connect 3 were the last to arrive. I giggled; most of the girls, and Connect 3, had packed pretty much all their belongings into bulging bags and rucksacks. I could hardly talk, as I had done the same thing.

Brown and my mom folded up the last table, and Brown stood on a chair, clearing his throat. "Is anyone missing?"

Everyone looked around. "Well I will check momentarily. Now, I am going to put twenty of you plus two adults in the studio. The remaining forty and two adults will be staying in here."

"Can we go in the studio?" Tess asked, aware that the cafeteria only had a keyboard; the studio had a guitar and piano.

"Okay, in the studiuo, with Connie Torres and me will be Tess, Bethany and Jenny."

Tess and her clones squealed and ran next door, as Brown continued. "And Connect 3 are also in the studio." The boys shrugged and dragged away their bags.

**Lucy**

Tess and her back-up singers got to spend the evening with Nate! I frowned. I was meant to be the scared one cosying up to him. I frowned at my father, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I will also have Johnny, Mark, Lee, Jack and Barron. And Clarissa, Katie and Amy." The group disappeared. A short brunette frowned, as she had been split up from her friends. "Oh, sorry. Cheyrl can go too. And Amber and Ashley."

I pouted at my father. This was totally unfair! Besides, Mitchie would probably want to be with her mom. Dad looked around and his eyes softened when he saw my annoyed face.

"Erm... and finally... Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lucy. The rest of you, goodnight and make yourselves comfy!"

"Yes, this will be so cool!" I smiled.

"Only one problem... we have Tess!" Caitlyn reminded me.

**Shane**

The three girls laid out their sleeping bags and pillows in one corner of the room, away from the blind-covered windows.

"Hey girls, mind if we join you?" I asked, Nate and Jason close behind me.

"Yeah, sure." Caitlyn shrugged. Nate laid out his stuff in front of Lucy, smiling as he had been all day; they were such a cute couple.

I laid out my stuff in front of Mitchie, leaving Jason in front of Caitlyn.

Thunder shook the building and the lighting flashed. Tesss and her singers shrieked as the light flashed, before the electricity turned off completely.

**Lucy**

I pulled out my torch, as did Mitchie. I searched my weekend bag for my heart-shaped locket; I had worn it the whole camp, but removed it when I had washed before the Pyjama Jam. It had to be around somewhere. I emptied out my bag, frowning. I had to get it from the cabin; my dead grandpa had left it to me and I loved it so much. I turned on my flashlight and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I lied, walking out of the room. I checked under the cubicle doors, making sure no one was in the toilets. Empty. Perfect. I carefully opened the fire exit, closing it quietly behind me. I ran through the rain and into my cabin, opening the door quickly. The storm was getting closer, and as soon as I had the locket I could return to the warmth of the studio.

I rummaged around my doors, but I couldn't find it. Then I remembered where I had put it. I ran over to my jewellery box, pulling out the locket. I fixed it around my neck, before hurrying out of the cabin. Thunder roared as I passed Tess' cabin and a lightning fork left the sky, striking the tree above me.

I ran as the tree moved, but I slipped, falling backwards onto a thin, sharp-edged tree trunk; the tree trunk ressembled a sharpened pencil. "Oh shit!" I howled, as it struck my hamstrings. I shifted, trying to move, but then crash.

The tree fell down on top of me.

_**Dun dun dun! What a lovely cliffhanger! I spent ages trying to work out where she could get stabbed and that seemed the most appropriate place. Painful, huh? A/N: The hamstrings are the back of your lower leg, the nice squidgy bit! I was going to put her shins, but that can't really get stabbed as it's pretty strong! I will try and update tomorrow so it doesn't bug you guys too much!**_


	9. Blood in a storm

_**I loved the ending, didn't you? I know the last chapter was short, but I wanted an awesome cliffhanger and you got one! **_

_**A new character will be introduced in a few chapters time and I cannot come up with a name for her. If you want to be in the chapter, leave your name and a short appearance description and the person who gives me the best review will be in the chapter! You only have 24hours, so get busy. **_

_**Previously (Lucy's POV)**_

I ran as the tree moved, but I slipped, falling backwards onto a thin, sharp-edged tree trunk; the tree trunk ressembled a sharpened pencil. "Oh shit!" I howled, as it struck my hamstrings. I shifted, trying to move, but then crash.

The tree fell down on top of me.

Chapter Nine

**Lucy**

I cried out for help, but there was no reply. I looked down at my leg, noticing my blood dripping onto the dried leaves below. I felt so faint. The tree was balanced on the wall's ditches; I was in the ditch, and if I didn't move soon, the tree could collapse on me.

"Help! Please somebody!" I howled as the thunder roared and shook the ground. My clothes were slowly soaking and I began to shiver. I needed help soon, before I bled to death!

**Mitchie**

Lucy had been in the bathroom ten minutes, and as far as I was aware, it wasn't her time of the month anymore! "I'm gonna check on Lu." I excused myself from Tess trying to entertain everyone, by singing "Like A Virgin."

I walked into the bathroom. "Lu? Are you alright?" There was no reply. A cubicle door opened and a petite brunette walked out, without washing her hands. "Gross. Lu?" I opened all the cubicle doors but they were empty. That was weird. I walked into the cafeteria and there was still no sign. I knew she liked her food, so I even checked the kitchen, but she was no where to be seen.

I ran back to the studio, where everyone was crowded around the window.

"My Cabin!" Tess shrieked, staring at a fallen tree.

"Calm down, Tess, we can move you girls into another cabin." Brown replied.

Caitlyn and Nate turned to face me. "Where's Lucy?" Cat asked.

"I have no idea! She's no where to be seen." I replied, panicking.

"What!?" Nate looked horrified.

"What's wrong, guys?" Brown came over to us.

"I'm sorry, Brown, but Lucy isn't in the building.. she's missing." I broke the news, feeling sick. She was out there? Anything could have happened! What if she was in Tess' cabin? Tears filled my eyes and Caitlyn hugged me.

"I have to go look for her." Nate said, looking out the window at the hammering rain.

"No, we can't have two of you missing. I'll go." Brown put on his raincoat and zipped it up.

"Then I'm coming too." Nate put on his coat. "You're gonna need more than one pair of eyes."

"Please find her." I sobbed, as my mom came over to comfort me and Caitlyn.

"Don't worry, we will." Brown and Nate disappeared out of the door, with their torches to hand.

**Nate**

How could she just wander off? The doors had been locked and their were staff members watching them! I frowned, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Stay close, Nate. I don't want you out of my sight." Brown said as we unlocked the doors and stepped outside.

I looked around, carefully. "Lucy!" I shouted outside.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!? You need to come back inside!" Brown shouted as we walked past the cabins. We opened the doors and checked inside, but there was no sign of her.

"Lucy!" I shouted, my voice cracking. I felt sick. "Lucy!"

**Lucy**

I could hear voices.

"Lucy!" It was my dad.

"Lucy!" And Nate.

I looked at the blood coming out of my wound. I couldn't move, as the tree was in my way. It hadn't quite fell on me, but it was holding me down. The cabin had been crushed and the debris covered some of my body. I yelped it pain.

"Lucy?" I heard Nate, closer this time.

"Dad! Nate! I'm over here!" I howled, feeling like I was going to pass out. I had definitely sprained my ankle and a tree was stabbing me.

"Where are you?" Dad shouted.

"By Tess' cabin!" I shrieked, taking deep breaths.

"Lucy! Brown over here!" Nate had found me and lifted the debris of my body.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" My dad asked, checking me over with the flashlight.

"Well I would be if I didn't have a tree about to fall on me!" I moaned.

"Nate, get some help. We are gonna have to lift this tree off of her!" My dad instructed my boyfriend.

Nate ran off towards the cafeteria.

**Nate**

I burst through the doors. "Help! Please!" I shouted. Shane and Jason ran towards me.

"Dude, is she okay?" Jason asked, looking concerned.

"She's stuck under a tree. And it could collapse on her! I need loads of people. We need to lift the tree!" I shouted. My bandmates ran outside, followed by me, the 'style' teacher and ten other boys.

We ran over to Lucy, who looked close to passing out.

"Okay, everyone grab a bit." Brown stood up and grabbed the end of the short tree trunk. "Now on three we are going to lift and throw it towards the lake, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"One, two, three." We all lifted, struggling. We threw the trunk in the direction of the lake, allowing it to roll a little without causing anymore destruction.

"Okay, thank you everyone. Now can someone get the nurse ready inside?" Brown continued. The ten boys disappeared, leaving me and my bandmates.

**Lucy**

I groaned in pain. I felt so weak.

"Can you get up, sweetie?" My dad asked, offering me his hand.

"Can't move, dad." I groaned, fidgeting. Moving made the tree trunk dig into me worse, so I let out another howl.

"Where does it hurt?" He sat down beside me.

"Where the blood is coming from! I have something jammed into my bloody leg!" I shrieked. He looked under me and spotted the problem.

"Can one of you three run to the sheds and get me a saw?"

"I will." Nate hurried off.

Jason moved the spotlight and noticed the blood. "Dude, I'm gonna be sick."

"Well how do you think Lucy feels?" Shane hissed, snatching the spotlight off of him. "Dude, just go inside and make sure the nurse is around!"

Jason ran off as I spotted Nate coming back with a saw.

"Cheers, Nate." Brown grabbed the saw and moved towards the tree trunk. Nate kneeled next to me, holding my hand.

"Owwww!" I shrieked, squeezing Nate's hand. My dad moved my leg and began to saw at the tree trunk.

"There." He carefully moved my leg out of the way. "Nate, please could you carry her inside. She's soaked."

I watched my dad hurry towards the shed, as Shane led the way with the flashlight.

I closed my eyes, feeling drowsy. Seeing the blood just made me feel sick.

"Hey, Lucy, you need to stay awake for me, okay?" Nate said, lifting me in into his arms. Shane opened the cafeteria door and I was carried back into the studio, where I was laid down on the floor in the recovery position.

"Oh, crap!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry." Nate apologised, elevating my leg on a pillow.

Tess walked over and her face turned white at the sight. "Oh my gosh!" She shrieked, before falling to the floor.

Connie hurried over to me. "Everyone give her some space. I only need Nate and the nurse! And Mitchie, could you please get Tess some water, and move her towards her bed?"

I watched the nurse hurry towards me, sitting beside me. "Hello, Lucy, don't worry I've called an ambulance for you, okay?"

"Mmhmm." I bit my lip, breathing deeply.

"Okay, I am going to wrap a bandage around your leg, to put pressure on the wound." The nurse said, rolling a bandage around me leg.

Nate sat beside me, stroking my hair. "You're gonna be okay."

**Nate**

Lucy was losing loads of blood, which was making her drift in and out of conciousness. I kissed her forehead, making her smile a little.

"Some day this was." She laughed, but frowned quickly in pain.

I looked up as some paramedics hurried over. "Hello Lucy, I'm Mark and this is Jane. We are gonna get you to the hospital." The man said.

"And who is this?" Jane turned to me.

"I'm Nate, her-"

"Boyfriend." Lucy cut in with a smile.

"Okay, well maybe Nate can help you. We are gonna give you a drip to get some painkillers in your system, okay?" Mark got out a needle and fixed her up to a drip.

"Now, Nate. Can you hold onto the drip for us?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged, standing up and holding the drip in the air.

"Now we need to keep this leg elevated, so we can stop the wood going in even more." Mark said.

Mitchie hurried over. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, young lady, maybe when we count to three you can slide this stretcher under her?" Jane replied. "One, two, three."

The nurse and the paramedics lifted Lucy up, and Mitchie slided the stretcher underneath her.

"Thank you. Now Lucy, we can take you to the hospital and get your leg sorted, okay?" Mark put his paramedics bag over his shoulder and strapped her into the stretcher. He picked up the bottom end, and Jane grabbed the top end. Mitchie picked up Lucy's bag and followed us out the door; I was still holding onto the drip, carefully.

**Lucy**

I was being carried towards the ambulance, when dad rushed to my side.

"Dad, are you coming with me?" I asked, moving my oxygen mask.

"I can't sweetie, but your mother said she can get to the hospital for tomorrow morning." I knew he had really said 'no' because he had hated hospitals since the day my grandpa had passed away. I frowned. I didn't want to be in hospital alone. "Nate, would you go with her?" My dad asked.

"Erm, sure." Nate replied, smiling.

"I'll get your bag!" Mitchie ran back inside and returned with his bag. She put our bags in the ambulance as the paramedics lifted me inside.

"I will come by tomorrow, I promise." My dad said as I was secured to the bed inside.

"And I will too!" I heard Mitchie shout as the doors closed.

Nate sat beside me, with Jane on the other side; the paramedic was checking my blood pressure whilst questionning me about the accident. I laughed at the sound of my breathing in the oxygen mask, as did Nate.

"You sound like Darth Vadar!" He laughed.

"I am your father!" I mimicked, laughing, before groaning again in pain.

I hated hospitals and being pushed in a trolley through double doors only reminded me of the hospital programmes I hated.

"This is Lucy Cesario, she is sixteen and fell during the thunderstorm. A wooden branch is in her right hamstring and she has also recieved a sprained ankle." Jane spoke quickly as I was pushed into a cubicle in the teenage wing.

"We will send her to the operating theatre, straight away." A doctor said, checking my notes.

"Get well soon Lucy." Mark said, before disappearing back down the corridor with Jane.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, looking my boyfriend up and down.

"Her boyfriend. Her parents can't make it until tomorrow." Nate replied, as she was pushed down the corridor.

"Well we need to operate straight away as she has lost a lot of blood. There could be some nerve and muscle damage and there's the possibilty she will never walk again."

"What!?" I replied at the same time as Nate. This was just getting worse.

_**Another cliffhanger! And did you all think I would kill-off Lucy already? That would be so mean to Nate, and he is too cute to be mean to!**_


	10. A sleepless night

_**Okay, so this is concentrated on Lucy/Nate for most of it, but that's because everyone back at camp would technically be sleeping now. Besides, she is the main character at the moment, after almost dying. Reviews are lovely, please!**_

_**You know what? By writing the last few chapters, I have totally jynxed everything! Whilst going to pick up our Jobros concert outfits in Brighton yesterday afternoon, Beth was hit by a car.. luckily, it just ran over her foot and there are no broken bones. We did, however, get to spend the afternoon and evening in accident and emergency... hope your foot is better soon Beth- she's my number one fan of this story!! Why do the Jonas Brothers have to be so irresistable?**_

_Previously (Lucy's POV)_

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, looking my boyfriend up and down.

"Her boyfriend. Her parents can't make it until tomorrow." Nate replied, as she was pushed down the corridor.

"Well we need to operate straight away as she has lost a lot of blood. There could be some nerve and muscle damage and there's the possibilty she will never walk again."

"What!?" I replied at the same time as Nate. This was just getting worse.

Chapter Ten

**Nate**

"We will not know until after the operation. Now, we must take her to the operating theatre." The doctor disappeared behind some double doors marked 'private' and I gulped.

It was bad enough seeing her in pain, but to never walk again? Lucy loved to dance and it would be awful if an accident had ruined her passion. I looked at the golden locket in my hand, which she had given me in the ambulance. This was the locket that had meant so much to her; the one that had made her return to her cabin in a thunderstorm. I had to guard it with my life, so I slipped it in my wallet for safe-keeping.

"You are with Miss Cesario?" A nurse came over to me.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking down. Everything was happening so fast. I was still carrying my bag and hers.

"My name is Shelley. I will be Lucy's nurse." She shook my hand.

"I'm Nate, her boyfriend." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, yes, you're in that rock band...Connect 3, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Well I will show you to the room she will be staying in." Shelly led me down the corridor to a private room labelled '108'. I put down the bags and sighed.

"Don't worry, the doctors know what they're doing. She will be fine." Shelly comforted me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Now, that chair unfolds into a bed if you want to stay with her. She has a private bathroom with shower, so use that when you want. And there is a 'chill room' down the hallway with a plasma tv and games and computers. Of course, there is a TV and sink in here if you need it. And we have a free coffee machine by the desk if you need a drink."

"Cheers. I think I'm gonna wash up." I looked at the blood on my shirt.

"I see you helped her, then."

"Yeah, sort of." I laughed. "I'm no medic."

"So how long have you two been together? You seem to care about her a lot."

"Actually I only got the courage to ask her out today." I could feel myself blushing. "Tomorrow was meant to be our first date."

"Well you two are a lovely couple." She left the room.

I picked up some clean clothes and took a long, hot shower, before setting off to find the gift shop. I passed Shelley on my way to the lift. "Excuse me, where is the gift shop?"

"Floor 1. Just follow the signs." She smiled.

"Any ideas how long she will be?"

"Well normally it takes about an hour an a half. So you have at least an hour left." The nurse replied.

"Thanks."

I walked around the magazine section, trying my best to pick out some teenage girl magazines Lucy would like. I laughed, finding it amusing that most of the covers had my best friend, Shane, on them. I had never really looked at girl magazines before, and seeing my band's name over most of them was weird. "Which Connect 3 member is your love match?" "Are you and Shane Gray compatible?" "Free Connect 3 posters."

I picked up a CosmoGirl and Teen Vogue and paid at the counter. The cashier looked back and forth from me to the magazine. "Hey, you're from Connect 3!"

"I believe so." I replied, handing over my money.

"Awesome! Shane's not in hospital, is he?" She looked worried.

"No, he's perfectly fine." I smiled, picking out a bouquet of flowers.

**Mitchie**

It was the middle of the night, but I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about Lucy. Girls always go to the bathroom in pairs, so why didn't I offer to go with her? At least then, I could have gotten help before she had lost so much blood. Maybe, I could have even stopped her falling over. Jason snored and Caitlyn kicked him in her sleep, making me laugh a little. I still couldn't forgive myself. I sat, curled up, in my sleeping bag.

"Can't sleep?" Shane shuffled next to me.

"I just feel like it's my fault, you know?" I whispered.

"You couldn't have done anything. My cousin is just way too stubborn." He laughed, as did I, but only for a moment.

"I guess. I hope she's okay. I mean, I'd hate not having my mom or dad with me."

"Well, my Uncle hates hospitals, after my grandpa dying anyway. It's just a freaky place. Besides, Nate really likes her and will take good care of her."

I rested my head on Shane's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure he'll be great."

And then I fell asleep.

**Nate**

I walked up to the ward, where Shelley was smiling at me. "Any news?" I asked.

"They're just stitching her up now. We can go down to recovery in ten." She replied.

"Thanks." I walked into our room and placed the flowers in a vase. I laid out the magazines and decided to explore the ward. I walked down to the 'chill out' room where I saw a mom, sitting down on the phone.

"I will speak to you later. Bye." She hung up her cell and put it in her pocket.

"Er... sorry." I apologised, turning away, but she stopped me.

"Hey, you're in the band that my daughter likes!" The woman with a blonde perm said.

"I am?"

"Yes, Connect 3! You're that Nate guy!"

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"Please come and meet my daughter! She's a huge fan." The woman dragged me down the corridor.

"But I-"

"I promise I won't keep you." She pulled me into room 113, where a girl with brown hair and warm brown eyes sat in bed. She didn't look particularly sick, but her leg was in plaster.

"I'm back, honey." The mother said.

"Cool." Her daughter continued reading her copy of CosmoGirl.

"Hey, Meghann , I brought someone to see you." The mother replied. The girl looked up and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's Nate from Connect 3!" She shrieked. I covered my ears; not that I wasn't used to girls throwing themselves at our band. However, it was usually Shane.

"Er, hey." I smiled.

"Wait...why are you here?" She looked confused.

"Well my girlfriend's in... she's just had an operation." I put my hands in my pockets.

"You have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just had a bit of an accident and camp. She got a sharp tree trunk wedged in her leg." I didn't particularly want to go into detail, as it was pretty gruesome.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, I got hit by a car and only have a few bruises, and of course a broken leg." She shrugged, like it was nothing.

"I guess I'd better go." I walked over to the door. "Get well soon."

"Please, could she have a photo first? Just one little photo?" The mom stopped me.

"Mom!" Meghann whined, scratching her slightly tanned skin.

"Oh, come on! It will take a minute!" Meghann's mother pushed me over to the bed. I sat next to the 16-year-old girl and posed for the photo. Flash. I rubbed my eyes and got up.

"I'd better go." I walked over to the door.

"See you around." The girl smiled.

I hurried down the corridor, ready to walk down to recovery.

**Caitlyn**

I woke up, feeling a little sick. How was Lucy doing? I still couldn't believe Brown hadn't gone with her. Deedee and Connie would have kept everything under control without him! I rolled over and noticed Mitchie asleep, snuggled up to Shane. They were such a cute couple, so it was about time they had forgiven and forgotten.

Shane rubbed his eyes, and I noticed he was still awake. I shifted towards my friends, away from the snoring Jason. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really. Unlike Nate, I don't have the ability to fall asleep anywhere. And sitting up is the worst." He replied.

"So, are you two okay now?" I whispered.

"I hope so. I really like her, Cat." Shane blushed a little, which made me laugh.

"Yeah, I know you do. I think she's pretty into you too!" I laid down on the floor.

"Great." He smiled. "That will save me some work."

I shut my eyes. "And, Shane, why don't you just move her so you can get comfy?"

"And I've always said Jason was the stupid one!"

**Lucy**

My leg ached like hell. I opened my eyes to find myself being wheeled down a long corridor.

"Hey." Nate smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Still here then?" I mumbled, shifting my leg to a more comfortable position.

"I was hardly going to leave." He replied as I was pushed into a room. The doctor and nurse applied the brakes to my bed, before the surgeon disappeared.

"Hello Lucy, I am Shelley and I will be your nurse. If you need anything, just push the red button, okay?" The brunette nurse introduced herself.

"Thanks." I croaked, yawning.

"Sleepy?" He asked, pulling out the sofa into a bed.

"You have no idea."

Nate sat beside me and ran a hand through my hair. "Night, sleepy head." He kissed my forehead, sending shivers down my spine.

"Night." I smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

**Mitchie**

I woke up to find myself lying down, snuggled up to Shane. It was comfy, don't get me wrong, but this was totally unexpected. Afterall, I was meant to still be mad at him!

I tried sitting up, but I was stuck. Shane had his arm wrapped around me way too tight, and at this rate, I wasn't going anywhere. I looked around and noticed people were already eating their breakfasts, curled up in their sleeping bags still. I could smell the eggs and bacon, and when it came to food, I was usually straight in there.

"Need a hand?" Caitlyn asked, putting down an empty breakfast plate. It was eight o'clock and she had already eaten breakfast... without me!

"It would be greatly appreciated." I replied.

Caitlyn sat down next to me, and tickled Shane's waist. "By the way, you owe me a slice of bacon for this! And your whole breakfast if I have to tickle his feet!"

Shane began to wriggle, waking up laughing, giving me the opportunity to escape.

"What the?" Shane looked so confused that it made me laugh.

"Nothing." Caitlyn and I chorused, disappearing to the kitchen to get me some breakfast (and Caitlyn a slice of my bacon.)

**Caitlyn**

We returned to the studio, as I was finishing a slice of Mitchie's bacon. Tess was pacing up and down talking to brown.

"What the hell are we meant to do without a cabin?!" She shrieked.

"Hey, at least you have all your clothes." Bethany responded.

"Shut up." Tess hissed, folding her arms tightly around her chest.

"Tess, relax, you will all be put in the spare beds in other cabins." Brown replied.

"We did to sign up to be split up! My mother will be hearing about this!" Tess pouted. What was her problem? Brown had enough on his mind; his daughter was in hospital for goodness sake!

"Okay, we will put you all in a cabin together! But I am gonna have to move in an extra bed." Brown replied.

"So where the hell are we staying?"

"In Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lucy's cabin."

"What!?"

_** In an interview, Nick Jonas said he had the ability to fall asleep anywhere, even sitting up. He also said he looks unattractive when he sleeps, as he has his mouth wide open; people take photos of him like this! Poor Nick!**_

_**Congrats to Meghann27, who despite being the only person to enter the competition, definitely deserved to win. I got positive and negative feedback- Caitlyn has even been included for you! So please read and review- I read all my reviews, so any suggestions and feedback are always welcome!**_


	11. Complications

_**Well, I have added more drama to the story. Sorry guys, but it should get better in time. I just want to expand on the new character a bit more! **_

_**I got a magazine today which had an interview with the Jonas Brothers, and apparently Joe can't resist a girl with a british accent- my british accent is totally naff, so it's hard to tell which country I'm from. I just live way down South of London, where no one has an accent. Maybe, I will pick up on one a little more- I've played British people in plays before!**_

_**Only 12 days til the concert **_

**Caitlyn**

"Okay, we will put you all in a cabin together! But I am gonna have to move in an extra bed." Brown replied.

"So where the hell are we staying?"

"In Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lucy's cabin."

"What!?" Mitchie and I shrieked, at the same time as Tess.

"Well, girls, you have two spare beds and room for another one." Brown said, pulling out his cellphone.

"But-" Mitchie choked out.

"No buts. It's final. Do you have a problem with how I run my camp?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they don't, do you girls? This is going to be so much fun!" Tess smiled; she obviously was working out a plan and I had no idea what.

**Lucy**

I was woken up by the sound of a cellphone ringing. "Argh."

"Sorry. I'll take it outside." Nate stood up, already washed and dressed, and took the cellphone into the corridor. "Hey, Brown." I heard him say.

**Nate**

"How is she this morning?" Brown asked me on the other end of the line.

"Well the operation was a success, but they're still worried about her muscles and nerves." I replied.

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah, do you wanna talk to her?" I walked into the room.

"Yes please. And Nate..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

**Lucy**

Nate handed me his cellphone, so I carefully sat up. "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I smiled when I heard my dad's voice.

"I'm okay. Leg still hurts a bit, though."

"Well I will come for a visit later. Want me to bring your friends?"

"That would be great!" I replied.

"I will see you this afternoon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Nate. "Everyone's coming over for a visit later."

"That should be cool." He smiled.

There was a knock and the door and Nate waved at a brunette in a wheelchair.

**Nate**

"Hey, Lucy this is Meghann. I met her when you were having your operation last night." I introduced the two girls to each other. Meghann wheeled herself inside and shook Lucy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled. It was great that Lucy would have someone else to talk to; that way I could speak to the doctors or even have a shower or something to eat. Just some healthy Nate time.

"You too." Lucy smiled. "So what are you in for?"

"My broken leg. And some furthur tests, but that's nothing to worry about." Meghann parked her wheelchair next to Lucy.

"You don't mind if I go and get a coffee, do you?" I asked, standing up. The girls seemed to be getting along fine.

"Go ahead, sweetie." Lucy smiled at me.

I left the room, leaving the girls chatting away.

**Meghann**

I hated her. She looked so healthy, with a lovely healthy glow and rosy cheeks. Then there was me; my skin was only glowing because that was my skin colour! I really envied her tall figure, her light brown curls and her sparkling blue eyes. She was just so perfect. And I wasn't. She was the type of girl who Rockstars always ended up with. _My _rockstar... Nate Jones.

"So, how long have you been dating Nate?" I asked.

"Well we haven't been out anywhere yet. Our first date was meant to be tonight." She replied with a shrug.

"Oh, bummer. Look, why don't we go to the chill out room. We can watch satellite tv!" Meghann wheeled herself towards the door.

"Shouldn't I get a nurse?" She sounded concerned.

"Look, sweetie. You'll have to walk sooner or later. You'll be fine." I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Come on, live a little!"

Lucy climbed out of bed, put on her slippers and slowly limped, holding onto her drip, wheeling it along the corridor behind me.

**Lucy**

My leg ached like crazy, but I wasn't gonna let that stop me. Afterall, I wanted to continue learning hip-hop, so I would walk sooner or later. Meghann was right. I just needed to live a little.

We reached the chillout room, and I propped my leg up on the coffee table. Meghann turned on the TV and sat down next to me.

I rubbed my leg. It was stinging more than it had done since I had injured it. I ignored the pain and nodded along to the music channel, laughing at my cousin's dancing.

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it everyday, everynight_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music._

"Don't you think Shane is hotter than Nate?" Meghann asked, humming along to the music.

"Ha, no way!" I laughed. That was totally gross!

"Seriously? Like every girl does!"

"He's my cousin! That's just gross!" I giggled.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yeah. He's such an arsehole, but he's family I guess."

**Caitlyn**

I couldn't believe it. We had been in town the previous day, and shopping really wasn't my thing! Brown, however, wanted to get Lucy a gift and had asked for mine and Mitchie's help.

"So, what sort of thing does she like? Make-up?" Brown asked. He was totally clueless. Lucy had an over-packed make-up bag full of cosmetics.

"She has way too much!" Mitchie read my mind.

"Then what would she like?"

"Ah, pyjamas!" It hit me.

"Why pyjamas?"

"Well she bought new pyjamas yesterday, and now they're all ripped and covered in blood!" I replied.

"Yeah, she said all her others were gross and too small." Mitchie added.

"So, where do I get some from? Sears?" Brown looked around at the shops.

"You really don't have a clue." Mitchie giggled.

"Come on, we're going in." I led the way into Victoria's secret. Brown blushed with embarassment.

"This is not what I had in mind." He muttered under his breath.

"Trust us." Mitchie led us into the _Pink _section.

"Oh, I see. This is a little more appropriate. Now what colour, size and style?"

**Lucy**

The song ended and Meghann giggled. Then the music-news came up, and the presenter began to speak.

_As you know, Connect 3 are not performing any tours this summer, as they are attending the music camp owned by Shane Gray's uncle. However, rumour has it, they will be releasing a new album very soon, possibly recording with some new stars. They have already recorded with Margaret Dupree, after she won a competition last year. Margaret, also know as "Peggy," is now working with her best friend, Ella, on a duet album. _

"Did you know about their new album was coming out?" Meghann gasped.

"Actually no. But they've written a lot of songs this summer!" I replied. "I've been playing the guitar in some of them."

"That is so totally cool."

"Yeah." I frowned. My leg killed. I reached out and rubbed it, but then I realised the blood. It was seeping through the top layer of dressing. "Oh crap!" I shrieked.

"You're bleeding!" Meghann shrieked. "I am so sorry! Let's get you back to bed and we can call a nurse."

I limped down the corridor and climbed back into bed, pushing the red button. Shelley hurried down the corridor, closely followed by Nate.

"I-I-I'm bleeding." I stuttered, feeling very faint again.

"Doctor! We need some help! We have a complication!" Shelley shouted down the corridor.

My head spun and then everything went dark.

_**Dun dun dun! I love putting that at the end of chapter's! Sorry to be so mean guys, but hey, you can review?**_

_**Play my music- Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock**_


	12. She's only seventeen

_**I'm so lovely with my cliffhangers! Well it gets me more reviews, so thats good... keep it up :D**_

_**Oooh 10 days till my concert.. I am so excited.. and after applying to work at 23 different places, I have one interview.. at least it's a start! Here is Chapter 12!**_

Chapter 12

**Lucy**

"I-I-I'm bleeding." I stuttered, feeling very faint again.

"Doctor! We need some help! We have a complication!" Shelley shouted down the corridor.

My head spun and then everything went dark.

**Nate**

The doctors hurried in as Lucy lay unconcious. Oh crap!

"Sorry, sir, you are going to have to stand outside." One doctor told me.

"No, I promised I wouldn't leave her." I stood my ground.

"Sir, don't make me call security."

I bit my lip and left the room, watching through the window. A doctor hurried past me with a crash trolley. What the hell!? My eyes stung as tears brimmed, as the crash trolley was fixed to Lucy.

"Come on, Lucy." I muttered, listening to the familiar beeping sound; I had heard it too much on the hospital dramas. A woman frantically hurried down the corridor, with big blue eyes and light brown hair. She ran past me, towards the door, but I stopped her.

"My daughter's in there!" She shrieked.

"Try to remain calm." I replied, totally contradicting myself.

"Remain calm!? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nate. I'm Lucy's boyfriend. I'm in your nephew's band." I kept my eyes fixed on the traumatic sight in front of me.

"How did this happen? She was fine!" The questions continued, making me even more nervous than before.

"I have no idea. I was talking to a nurse and she was with another patient. When I came back, her stitches had broken." I felt like I was going to be sick. I pulled out the locket from my pocket and held it tight. The woman next to be sobbed and began to shake, so I put my arm around her.

"She's a strong girl." She whimpered. "Does her father know?"

"No. I will go and phone him." I picked up my cellphone and walked down the corridor. My heart ached; cliche, but I just hated seeing her in pain. _Please wake up._

**Mitchie**

"Girls. I have to go to hospital early. There have been complications." Brown told Caitlyn and I, his bottom lip trembling.

"Oh no, what's happened?" Caitlyn gasped.

"Well she's lost too much blood. I- I- I don't know." Brown put on his coat, and I gave him a comforting hug.

"She's strong, I'm sure she'll be okay." Caitlyn replied, but I couldn't say anything. The door to Brown's lodge slammed shut, and I collapsed back on the sofa.

"She's dying Cat. And it's all my fault." I squeaked. My chest was tight and it hurt to breathe.

"It's not your fault!" Shane walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Mitch, we have to keep calm. For Brown's sake." Caitlyn was never one for pep-talks.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks and my stomach churned. "How did this happen? She was fine this morning!"

"Look, she's just stubborn." Shane ran his hand through my hair, but I stood up.

"'She's just stubborn!' You always say that, but it doesn't make anything better!" I walked into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut. What had I done?

**Caitlyn**

I stood up. I had to calm Mitchie down, as it really wouldn't make anything better. I took Shane's phone and sat down in the room, beside her.

"Mitch, I know it's hard." I whispered, putting my arm around her.

"Cat, what has she done to deserve this? She's only seventeen!" Mitchie had remembered being a seventeen-year-old at camp from the previous year, as had I; Lucy's birthday was in mid-August so she would be turning eighteen later than the rest of us.

"Things happen. And well, I know arsehole out there isn't making a difference, but forget about him and his ego! We just have to wait." Mitchie giggled at my use of 'arsehole' and 'ego' and hugged me back.

"Okay, we'll wait."

"Make sure you cross every limb in your body!" I giggled, making Mitchie smile.

**Nate**

Brown hurried past me, hugging his ex-wife. I sat down on a seat, with my head in my hands. Why had this happened? She was doing fine!

"Nate?"

I looked up and Meghann was wheeling herself towards me. "I'm so sorry."

"It happens, I guess." I shrugged, standing up.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Meghann's voice was quieter than it had been earlier.

"Who knows."

"I think he does." She pointed at the doctor emerging from Lucy's room.

I walked over, with my hands in my pockets, standing beside Brown and Lucy's mom.

The doctor looked up. "I have some news."

_**Dun dun dun! Mean? I know I'm horrible, and it's a short chapter, but I'm actually off out in a mo and thought I'd leave a cliffhanger to keep you busy! Okay, I may update again this afternoon, but it depends if I am suffering from writer's block, or if I have college stuff to sort out (I have a college enrolment momentarily.)**_

_**Reviews would be great!**_


	13. Unlucky for some

_**Two chapters in one day- I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but that's just me and my way of getting reviews and story+ alerts!!**_

_**Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed- 49 is a great number, as it's almost 50 and is the largest amount of reviews I have got for one of my stories so thanks!!**_

_**A bigger thanks goes to my friend **__**Beth**__**, who is recovering from Friday's trauma very well, and continously gives me feedback.**_

_**But then, it's not just my friends from my town that I'm thanking. Thanks to **__**Meghann27 **__**who has been giving me feedback and ideas after every chapter, so she definitely deserves to be in this chapter. I have also listened to some advice on how to make this better for you guys.**_

_**I love you all!! Again, the chapter's not particularly long, but at least I've updated twice in one day!**_

Chapter 13

**Brown**

The doctor looked up. "I have some news."

I grabbed my ex-wife's hand and held it tight. We had our ups and downs and we had had a divorce; which is why she lived in California with Lucy and I lived in Ontario, Canada. This was just a major hiccup. Our only child was lying dying in a hospital bed, so we had to be there for each other. She was half me, and half Joan... we were a family.

"Lucy is stable." The doctor continued, and both Joan and I sighed; a great weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. "The problem was caused by a large loss of blood, however, we have hooked some more of her blood type up to a drip, and she should recover well, as her stitches have be fixed together again."

"Thank you, doctor." I shook the good man's hand. "Thank you ever so much."

"Just make sure she keeps movement to a minimum!" The doctors and nurses disappeared off down the corridor. I hugged Joan and we walked into the hospital room together.

The sight of Lucy brought back so many memories; blood flowing through the tube into her limb body, a gas mask being removed from her face and the bandages wrapped around her leg.

_I stood and watched my father, my six-year-old daughter holding tightly onto my hand. He looked in so much pain, hooked up to machines and tubes; it was like a horror movie. Lucy ran over and hugged him, making him smile slightly. _

_  
"Daddy, what's happening to grandpa?" She asked, her sparkling blue eyes watching me._

_"He's going away for a while." I replied. A while? I wished it was only a while! He was going to die and end up in a hole in the ground next to my mother. _

_"Grandpa, don't go." Lucy sniffed. I walked over and hugged my daughter and then the beeping started. His heart monitor sent alarms off around the room and doctors rushed in._

_  
"Please could you and your daughter wait outside, sir." One doctor escorted us to the corridor._

_  
"Daddy, what's happening!" She cried._

_  
"Grandpa's going away, sweetie."_

_"I want to go with him!" She tugged at my sleeve._

_"You will one day, but not for a long time."_

"Joan, I'm sorry. I should have been there for her." I apologised to my ex-wife. I still had some feelings for her; I didn't love her as a wife, but more as a best friend.

"There's nothing you could have done. She's a stubborn teenage girl." She ran her hand through our daughter's hair. The remaining nurse walked off with the crash trolley and gas mask.

I kissed Lucy's forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Mum? Dad?" She coughed.

"There's our little angel." I smiled.

"What-what happened?"

"You just lost a lot of blood, pumpkin. You'll be fine in no time." Joan smiled.

I looked out of the window, and saw Nate sitting down with his head buried in his hands. He deserved to see her; afterall, he really cared about her.

**Nate**

I was so glad she was okay, but it was my fault for leaving her. Maybe she had been trying to reach something?

"Want to come in, son?"

I looked up and saw Brown staring down at me. "Are you sure? I just thought maybe you wanted some family time."

"Well, you've been like family these past 24 hours!" He helped me up and we walked into the room.

"Nate." Lucy smiled when she spotted me.

"Hey. Don't scare us all like that again, okay?" I sighed with relief.

"I'll try not to."

Shelley the nurse entered the room, sighing with relief. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Not that easily." Lucy giggled, making me laugh a little.

"So, Lucy, would you like to tell us how you managed to rip your stitches?"

"Well I really wanted to go to the chill out room with Meghann." She looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"So, Meghann did this to you?" I walked over to her, but she wouldn't make eye contact.

"I chose to go! It's not Meghann's fault! I just thought I'd live a little!" Lucy frowned.

"Well, movement should be kept to a minimum Miss Cesario. Understand me, now?" Shelley raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lucy squeaked.

I stormed out of the room. How could Meghann do this!?

**Mitchie**

I jumped up as Shane's mobile started to ring. _Uncle Brown._

"Is that my phone?" Shane knocked on the door, but Caitlyn had already answered it.

"Brown, how is she?" Caitlyn's voice cracked and a tear escaped down her cheek. I had never seen her cry before or look so worried.

"She's stable and the doctors think she will be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Caitlyn sighed and I smiled.

"So, you girls can come and see her later if you are up for it?"

"We'll be there!" I shrieked, hanging up Shane's iphone. I jumped up and down. "She's okay, Cat!"

"I know, it's great news!" My friend hugged me and we fell on the floor, Caitlyn on top of me. The door opened and Shane blushed at the sight.

"Er.. I'm gonna go." He mumbled.

Caitlyn and I burst out laughing and stood up. We walked into the living room and I noticed Shane and Jason both looked confused; I was hardly surprised at the confused look on Jason's face.

"What just happened?" Jason asked, looking at the odd facial expression on his bandmate's face.

"Lucy's okay!" I smiled.

"And Shane thinks we're lesbians!" Caitlyn added, making me laugh harder.

"So you two aren't? I thought that's why Mitchie doesn't like Shane." Jason adjusted the strings on his guitars.

"Ha, no way!" Caitlyn sat down.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" Shane stood up and signalled towards the decking.

"I guess." I shrugged, standing up.

**Shane**

I sat down on the decking opposite Mitchie, who seemed a little distant. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just really relieved. And I'm pretty tired." She replied, fiddling with her purity ring, which she always did when she was nervous.

"I told you she'd be okay." I smiled.

"I guess you did."

"Mitchie, I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

It reminded me of a song I had recently written, so I sung the response. "_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't round to keep._"

She giggled. "Shane Gray, your life is a musical."

"Not really. In musicals the guy always has a girl." I shrugged, looking down.

"But you do."

I gasped. Was I dreaming. I pinched my arm, but I didn't wake up. Did Mitchie really just say that? "What?"

But she didn't reply. Instead, she leant forwards and kissed me.

I pulled away slowly. "Not a lesbian then?"

**Meghann**

I couldn't believe it. I was so close to getting Nate, but now I was so far. I knew that Lucy was in no state to go to the chillout room, but I wanted to find out more about her boyfriend without anyone around. And now she was dying. Good grief. At least I could be a shoulder to cry on...

"Meghann, we have the results of your pyschology test." Doctor Simmons read through her clipboard.

"And??" I hated them doing this. "There's no need to pause for dramatic effect."

"It seems that the anti-depression pills have tampered with your hormones creating an unhealthy balance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" My mom snapped.

"She is likely to recieve unhealthy obsessions towards friends." The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Like I would ever become obsessed!" I laughed. Doctors were such idiots sometimes. "I'm perfectly healthy!"

"You will be when you leave the hospital at the end of the week."

"Doctor, could we continue discussing this outside? I don't want to upset my baby." My mother dragged Doctor Simmons out of the room.

I sighed and turned off my TV. 'Unhealthy obsessions' was so stupid. Of course I wasn't obsessed. I was just in love.

"Meghann!"

My head shot up at the sound of Nate's voice.

"Hey, Natie." I smiled, but he frowned.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend!?" He hissed.

What was up with him? "Absolutely nothing. Besides, she's not your girlfriend. You haven't been out on a date."

"No thanks to you!" His eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

"I didn't do anything to her!" My eyes filled with tears.

"She's going to be away from Camp Rock even longer because you made her do something she wasn't ready for." There were tears in his eyes too. Our first argument.

"Camp Rock? She goes to Camp Rock! That has been my dream and cause of the stupid accident I'm in this dump!" I screamed.

My mom and the doctor hurried in. "What's going on?" My mom gasped.

"Nothing." And with that, Nate Jones walked out on me.

_**Still short, but I'm sleepy. Will update soon! **_


	14. Bored with these Games

_**Well guys, the end of the last chapter was a little naff and I would like to apologise. I promise it will get better, and you will be pleased to know that there will be more conflict in this chapter- yes, Tess returns!! **_

_**Also, I have adjusted chapter 12, so that Mitchie and Caitlyn are 18 years-old, and Lucy is 17 turning 18- I came up with a story sequel idea, for when camp has finished. **_

_**Hey, I got good feedback on my jokey bit and the Smitchie moment !!**_

Chapter Fourteen

**Meghann**

"She's going to be away from Camp Rock even longer because you made her do something she wasn't ready for." There were tears in his eyes too. Our first argument.

"Camp Rock? She goes to Camp Rock! That has been my dream and cause of the stupid accident I'm in this dump!" I screamed.

My mom and the doctor hurried in. "What's going on?" My mom gasped.

"Nothing." And with that, Nate Jones walked out on me.

**Mitchie**

I hurried into room 108, closely followed by Caitlyn.

"Lucy!" I shrieked, hugging my friend.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

"We have been so worried about you, Lu." Caitlyn said, hugging Lucy too.

Brown and his ex-wife smiled. "We will leave you girls to it." Brown smiled, leaving the room, followed by Joan.

"How are you feeling?" I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Okay. The doctor said I might be allowed out in two days!" She smiled. I hoped she was right. Tonight was going to be hell sharing a room with Tess and her minions.

**Shane**

Jason and I were chatting away to Nate, who seemed to be more relaxed than he had been the previous night.

"So, what's happening with you and Mitchie?" He asked, looking up.

"I have no idea." I shrugged, truthfully. She had kissed me, but then we had got into her mom's car to go to hospital.

"They kissed." Jason came out of his daze.

"What?! No way!" Nate gasped.

"Yes, she kissed me." I sighed, dreamily. It was one good kiss!

"And you two aren't dating?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." I felt my cellphone vibrate, so I pulled it out of my pocket. _Mom. _Why was she calling? She was meant to be busy finishing off the touches to her music college, which was opening next month. "Hello, mom."

"Hey sweetie, hows it going?" My mum chirped on the other line.

"Okay I guess. Except, Lucy's in hospital."

"Oh, no, what happened!?"

"Just a little incident with a sharp tree trunk. It's been removed and she's okay at the moment." I replied. Nate looked at me confused, so I mouthed 'mom' at him.

"Send her my love. Now, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?" She sounded hopeful; she was definitely after something.

"It depends what it is."

"Well, the college is finished. Uniforms and everything! And I have some scholarships on offer. You and the boys can obviously attend, as you still need your education, but I was wondering if you knew any more people that were talented."

"Mom, I go to Camp Rock! There are loads of talented people!" I sat down.

"Well, I have four scholarships left. Perhaps Lucy would be interested."

"Yeah, she might be. Look, I have two other people in mind, so maybe you should fly over and check them out." I smiled; it would be awesome to go to college with Mitchie, and Nate would have Lucy and then Caitlyn could come too. Afterall, Mitchie wasn't going to college and Lucy didn't particularly want to go to Yale.

"I will fly over for the weekend. I see you then."

"Bye, mom."

"I love you, cupcake."

I hung up. I hated being called cupcake. It was so lame.

"Hows your mom?" Nate asked.

"Okay. Guys, we are going to _Ontario's College of Music._"

**Meghann**

I crossed my arms and sighed. Why did Nate hate me so much? Didn't he realise we were meant to be? I threw my magazine on the floor. Why did I have to look like this?

_I walked down the school corridor, shaking. Everytime I saw them, they called me wicked names and I was fed up of it. I was ugly and completely unpopular and couldn't wait until I could get away from all of this. I walked into the bathroom and leant against the sing, looking in the mirror. "Meghann is a slag" was engraved into the corner of the mirror. _

_The door flew open and Amy King, my worse nightmare, entered the bathroom. _

_  
"Ew, it's shit-face." She hissed, grabbing my brunette ponytail. _

_"Please, leave me alone. I'll go." I trembled, but a fist flew backwards and hit my face. _

_"Don't ever come to this school again." _

My mom entered my room, smiling. "The doctor said you can go home later, but he's changing your medication."

"I don't want to go home." I pouted, covering my face with the duvet covers.

_"Sweetie, you have to go to school." My mom tried pulling me out of my bed._

_  
"Never! I'm not going!" I shrieked. "I'm too ugly!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

"I am, mom, everyone hates me. I was a mistake!"

"Sweetie, I promise it will be fine. We will find you a lovely college."

I pulled back the covers. "I don't know if I can go to college again."

"But I found this lovely one in Ontario."

_"I'm afraid she's suffering from depression." The doctor pointed out the obvious._

_"My poor baby!" My mom cried, hugging me tightly._

_"It's your fault! You made me go to school!" I shrieked, standing up. I slammed the office door closed._

"You did?" I sighed, collapsing backwards.

"Yes. You have an audition next week. It's going to be different this time, I promise."

"I hope you're right."

**Lucy**

I smiled at my two best friends, who seemed pretty happy to see me. "So, what's happening with Tess' cabin?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other, before returning eye contact to me.

"What have I missed?" I was confused.

"Lu, they're sharing with us." Caitlyn replied, looking down.

"No way!" I gasped. This was so weird.

"Sorry." Mitchie replied. "Hey, at least you get to spend fewer nights with her!"

Shelley the nurse knocked on the door. "Lucy, would you like to take your friends down to the chill out room? I can get you a wheelchair."

"Yes please!" I smiled, my eyes lighting up. "I hate being trapped in this room."

"I'll go and get you a chair." Shelley smiled. She returned with a wheelchair and carefully helped me into it. I tightened my dressing gown around myself, as my dip was hooked onto the back of the chair.

"Thanks Shelley." I smiled.

"No problem, would you like me to wheel you down or your friends?"

"I can do it." Mitchie replied to the nurse.

"Okay, take it easy." Shelley left the room and Mitchie pushed me into the corridor.

"I want a wheelchair!" Caitlyn whined from beside me.

"Try getting a tree wedged in your leg." I laughed the reply.

"Tess didn't sleep all night! You must have given her nightmares!" Mitchie giggled from behind me.

"She totally deserves them." Caitlyn laughed. Mitchie pushed me past Connect 3.

"Where are you girls going?" Nate asked, standing up.

"Relax, Natie, she's just going to the chill out room." Caitlyn replied.

"You can come too if you guys want." I added.

"Sure thing, cuz. Someone's got to keep an eye on you." Shane laughed, standing up at the same time as Jason.

**Shane**

We walked into the chill out room, where a petite blonde was sat on the computer. I chuckled when I realised she was on our band's official website. She was going to have a field day when she saw us!

"This is your final stop." Caitlyn tried to immitate a train conductor, but burst into giggles when she noticed how daft she sounded.

The blonde turned to face us, but quickly turned away, before double-taking. "O-M-G!" She shrieked.

"Hey." I smiled at her, but she looked like she was going to faint.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, standing up.

"I don't think so." Jason replied, fiddling around with his guitar. He was carrying Nate's guitar too, as our bandmate hadn't offered to take it off of him.

"Eeeep!" The girl shrieked, hurrying out of the room. She really didn't look sick, and hopefully wasn't if she was running like that!

"So, guys, why don't you play us a song?" Caitlyn sat down on the sofa. Mitchie parked Lucy's wheelchair beside her, before sitting in an armchair.

"Which one?" Nate asked, taking his guitar from Jason.

"How about the one you were meant to play at the jam?" Mitchie replied, fidgeting in the chair. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Games, it is then." Nate and Jason began strumming on their guitars.

I began to sing.

_I'm waiting for you right outside  
The place we first locked eyes  
I feel like we're both losing sight  
We don't get to do this twice_

_And I wonder_

Nate joined in with me for the chorus.

_Will you care when I'm gone  
And it's done and I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry for the trouble  
It's been costing us so much  
Splitting apart is getting harder  
To tell what you want  
I'm so bored with these games._

I continued to sing the second verse, which I had written about Mitchie.

_The last time that I left these steps  
Was after our first kiss  
I wonder why you haven't shown  
I'll be leaving here alone_

_And I wonder_

And, again, Nate joined in to sing with me for the chorus.

_Will you care when I'm gone  
And it's done and I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry for the trouble  
It's been costing us so much  
Splitting apart is getting harder  
To tell what you want  
I'm so bored with these games._

**Meghann**

I could hear singing coming from down the corridor, so I wheeled myself towards the chillout room.

_I'm left in the dark  
Never thought you'd be breaking my heart  
And I'm so bored with these games_

I slipped inside and gasped. It was Connect 3 singing in my ward! My insides were screaming, but I kept calm. Nate looked so hot and sounded awesome; we were meant to be.

**Nate**

_Will you care when I'm gone  
And it's done and I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry for the trouble  
It's been costing us so much  
Splitting apart is getting harder  
To tell what you want  
I'm so bored with these games._

_Games, _

_Games,_

_Games,_

_Games._

The girls applauded and we all took a bow, before cracking up laughing. A gig in a hospital was pretty amusing, afterall!

"Hey, Meghann." Lucy looked behind her and smiled.

"Wow, it's great to see you're better." Meghann smiled, which made me sick. It was her fault Lucy had almost died in the first place!

"What are you doing here, Meghann?" I hissed.

"I thought you guys totally rocked!" She replied.

"Thanks." Jason smiled, stupidly.

"Meghann, get lost! You almost killed Lucy!" I hissed, frowning at her.

"She did nothing of the sort!" Lucy shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry." Meghann sobbed, wheeling out of the room.

"Nate, go back to camp." Lucy hissed, wheeling herself out of the room, followed by Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Idiot.

**Tess**

I sat down in my new cabin, with Bethany and Jenny. Brown had been at hospital with his 'darling' daughter, so Deedee had helped us move two extra beds and a wardrobe into Mitchie's cabin.

The girls entered the room, collapsing on their beds, which were the two closest to the door.

"Is she dead yet?" I asked, as Bethany painted my nails.

"Shut up." Caitlyn hissed. Mitchie stood up and turned off the light.

"It's only ten!" I shrieked, trying to find my light switch.

"And at camp, that's time for light's out!" Mitchie replied, climbing into her bed.

"I hate this."

**Nate**

Jason was snoring loudly and Shane was asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Why did Lucy hate me? She had sided with Meghann, the girl who almost killed her. I felt so sick.

Everytime I closed my eyes I saw her face; her angry, pissed off look she had given me. It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

_So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
Cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She is so beautiful  
She's my dream girl..._


	15. Those three words

_**Oops, forgot to credit in the last chapter- Games- Jonas Brothers , Australia- Jonas Brothers not that you guys didn't already know that!!**_

_**So, here's the next chapter! I currently can't think of anything to say!**_

**Lucy**

The following evening, I had just finished my dinner and I was attempting to write a song. I couldn't stop thinking of Nate, which really wasn't helping matters.

"Sweetie, I got you a present." My dad interrupted my brainstorm. I looked up and he handed me a large black box.

I removed the lid and scrambled throught the silver tissue paper until I found some gorgeous pjyamas from the _Pink _range;

"Dad, I love them!" I hugged him.

"I thought you would." He smiled, but really, I knew either mom or Mitchie and Caitlyn were behind the choice of present. "Sorry, but I've got to go."

"Okay. Night, daddy." I kissed his cheek and he walked over to the door.

"Night, pumpkin."

I looked back at my notebook, Nate still on my mind. He had practically called Meghann a murderer and now she had been discharged; I didn't even get the chance to ask her for an address or email address, as she had hurried off so upset. My heart ached and I felt sick. That's when the words came together.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just incase there's just one left._

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Then I realised the next words that were in my head. Was it true?

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_You're far away for far too long_

The heartache after an argument, the butterflies when he was near and the breathlessness when he had kissed my forehead. It was true. I loved him.

**Nate**

I sat on the decking, outside my cabin, strumming away on my guitar.

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me, and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing, if I don't see you_

_Anymore._

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'll give it all, I'd be for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

I stopped playing and put down my guitar. It was time for light's out and even know I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, I had to try.

**Shane**

It was Thursday afternoon and Brown had gone to collect Lucy from the hospital. I was sitting on the docks, with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"I'm so pleased that she's coming back!" Mitchie squealed.

"I hope she can dance again soon." Caitlyn said, quietly. That was a downside. My cousin laughed to dance and play the guitar, and her messed-up leg was definitely going to affect her future.

"So, hows Nate?" Mitchie asked, remembering the argument Nate and Lucy had had the other day.

"Awful. He can't sleep and his songs are all depressing." I replied, truthfully.

"That reminds me of a certain rockstar after an incident last summer." Caitlyn giggled, before Mitchie nudged her.

"I really hope they sort it out soon. It's getting dead annoying!"

**Nate**

I slammed my songbook shut in frustration. I looked up and noticed a tall blonde sitting opposite me.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Just writer's block." I lied.

"I'm Bethany."

"Nate." I shook her hand and put my songbook down on the floor.

"So, you excited about Lucy's return?"

"Not really. We're not really friends anymore." I replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I've got other friends."

"Like me." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said, getting up. "I really had better get going."

"Nate?"

I stopped and turned around.

"Maybe we could practice some time. I mean, I love playing the guitar."

I shrugged. "Yeah, that would be cool."

One way or another, I was going to get over Lucy, no matter how long it took.

_**Short, but sweet! Besides, I just wanted a little something to keep your minds filling with different ideas. Read and review if you can, because I want at least 58 reviews by the next chapter!**_

_**Far away- Nickelback**_

_**(Isn't it sweet they both were writing the same song.. I guess that the gaps will need to be filled!)**_


	16. Camp Rock's got talent

_**Another chapter today- wow I update fast! Aren't I great to you guys? Truthfully, I was a wee bit bored and next week I start college, so updates are going to be slower.**_

_**You guys are so sweet about Nate and Lucy. I mean, I've had reviews saying they're sweet... the last chapter was the best. I had one member say they were going to kill Nate, and another saying he can't get over Lucy! Nice to know you guys care!**_

_**7 days till my Jonas Brother concert.. I'm jumping for joy!**_

_**I've jumped forwards a few days, mainly because I have written way too much about Lucy's illness, so time has passed and she's settled into Camp again!**_

Chapter Sixteen

_Two days later (Saturday)..._

**Shane**

It was nine o'clock and students had been given the day off; I had asked Uncle Brown for Lucy, Mitchie and Caitlyn to have time off to audition for my mom's college, but she had phoned him and had asked everyone in the camp, who was interested and was aged sixteen and above, to prepare an audition. They had been asked to perform their speciality, whether it was singing, dancing or playing an instrument.

A pink sports car pulled up, and my mom climbed out. Her hair was in a brunette perm, and had clearly been permed the previous day as it still had plenty of volume.

"Shaney!" She shrieked, stumbling over in her heels.

"Hey, mom." I replied, cooly, but she squeezed me tight, ruining the 'cool' image.

"So, is everyone ready for the auditions?" She asked as we walked towards the studio.

"I think so." I hurried to catch up with her. We walked into the studio and sat down at a table.

"Do me a favour, sweetie, and get everyone in an orderly queue outside." My mom pulled out some notebooks and poured herself a glass of water.

"I swear this is getting more and more like America's got talent." I muttered, walking outside.

"Look, it's Shane Gray!" Tess shrieked.

"Well done, Tess, A." I clapped and she blushed with embarassment. Jason and Nate ran past me and inside; they had offered to help me and my mom recognise faces and make the decisions.

I cleared my throat, so that everyone was silent. "Now, you can all make an orderly queue behind Tess and no one pushes in!"

**Nate**

I watched as Tess entered the room and I yawned. This was going to be a tiring day.

_They'll be girls across the nation that will eat this up_

_Babe, I know that it's your soul_

_But could you bottle it up._

_Get down to the heart of it_

_No it's not hard_

_You're right out of your luck_

_Don't let me tell you again_

_  
My love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts  
With her delicate soul  
I don't claim to know much except soon as you start  
To make room for the parts  
That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of  
Love love love love  
Love Love love love_

Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing  
Worth trying to be in is

Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love

We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us  
Oh,  
But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up  
And get started  
At keeping your part of the bargain aw please  
Little darlin'  
You're killing me sweetly with love love love love  
Love love love love

Only thing I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be in is  


_Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love_

Started as a flicker meant to be a flame  
Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same  
Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall  
Baby's getting next to no-one with her back  
Against the wall.  
You meant to make me happy make me sad.  
Want to make it better better so bad.  
But save your resolutions for your never new year  
There is only one solution I can see here.

Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's  
Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for love, love, love, love  
Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,  
So give love, love  
Only gonna get get what you give away  
Love. 

It was a pretty song, but I found it creepy as it was most likely about Shane. At least it was better than her songs about shopping and vanity!

Joan Gray applauded, happily. "Tess, my dear, you are very talented. Did you write that song yourself?"

"Yes, it's an original Mrs Gray." She smiled.

"Oh, please, do call me Joan. Now, could you possibly send in the next camper in on your way out?"

Tess waved a pathetic, girly wave, before leaving the room. I was even expecting her to say "Love ya."

**Lucy**

I yawned. Luckily, I had been supplied with a seat, but I still had to stand and move it every now and then. Half an hour had passed, and I was next in line. I watched a red head run out of the studio sobbing. "They said I was terrible!" She shrieked.

"Maybe you should stick to playing the drums." Tess smirked, making the girl cry harder.

"Back off, Tess." Caitlyn hissed. Why was she still standing here? Her and her bffs had already finished!

"Good luck, Lu." Mitchie hugged me from one side, and Caitlyn on the other.

"Thanks, guys." I limped up the steps and into the studio. My Aunt Joan smiled at me, as did Shane and Jason, but I couldn't look and Nate. Things had just gotten way to awkward; we hadn't spoken to each other, nor seen each other as a matter of fact, since the argument about Meghann.

"Hey, Lucy, hows the leg?" Joan asked, as Shane lifted a chair to the space cleared for performance. I carried my guitar over and sat down.

"It's getting better." I replied with a smile.

"So, you're playing us a song?"

"And singing too. I've actually written a song and wanted some feedback on it." It was my first song, so I hoped they would like it.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just incase there's just one left._

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_You're far away for far too long_

**Nate**

I looked up. Her song fitted with mine! I couldn't believe it. It was even more unbelievable that I cut in to her audition.

"_ I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me, and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing, if I don't see you_

_Anymore._

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'll give it all, I'd be for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up."_

Joan and my bandmates nodded along, but Lucy looked shocked. I still couldn't believe it had happened. Instead of stopping, she continued to play, including my own lyrics too.

"_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_You're far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me, and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing, if I don't see you_

_Anymore."_

I smiled, but she refused to make eye contact, keeping her eyes on the clock on the wall as she continued to sing.

"_So far away, so far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away_

_Far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say"_

I joined in, singing along with her. I knew it was stupid but it just seemed to fit right. Besides, Mitchie and Shane sung together and they've turned out okay. _  
"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go."  
_

And, as it was her audition, I let her sing the final line.

_"Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go..."_

**Lucy**

I put down my guitar and pinched myself. Had that really just happened?

"Wow, your voices sound great together! Was that planned?" My Aunt asked, applauding with Shane and Jason.

"No." I replied, looking up at Nate, whose face was crimson. He looked up too, so I quickly faced the other way.

"Well, I think you are going to definitely be attending my college!" My Aunt smiled. "I'm impressed. You can sing, write songs and even though you can't currently dance, your recitals have always impressed me."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Could you send in the next camper please, dear?"

I got up and hung my guitar strap over my shoulder, carefully limping towards the door and down the steps.

"How did it go?" Mitchie asked as I passed her.

"It went pretty well." I replied. I was not going into any detail, especially about Nate joining in my audition!

"Wish me luck." Mitchie smiled and disappeared inside. It wasn't like she needed the luck; she was amazingly talented.

**Mitchie**

Boy, did Shane's mom look like him! Her hair was curly and brunette and her eyes were dark; I had only seen Shane's naturally curly hair once, and that was when he had fallen in the lake.

"Hello, I'm Joan. What is your name?" Mrs Gray asked me as I stood in front of the table.

"Mitchie Torres." Shane replied for me, making me laugh.

"Dude, she has a mouth." Nate nudged his elbow.

"So does Lucy." Shane smirked, making Nate blush. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What were they talking about? Not that it mattered, as I would get it out of Lucy later!

"So, Mitchie, what is your specialty?" Joan Gray was already taking notes.

"I'm going to sing a song I've written." I replied. The song I had written months ago, when I had been avoiding contact with Shane.

"Whenever you're ready."

I began to strum away on my guitar, singing my song.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realise that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I believe in  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm gon' be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Joan asked me as I finished the song.

"Not that I can think of." I shrugged.

"Oh, I know who you are! The girl that sung 'This is me' and 'Burnin' up' with Shane...I've seen the youtube videos!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I am." I faked a smile back.

"Well you are very talented! I will get back to you!"

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie came out with a shocked look on her face.

"How was it, Mitch?" Lucy asked our friend.

"She recognised me from youtube." Mitchie looked a little confused, which made me laugh.

"Good luck, Cat." Lucy hugged me, so I walked up the steps with my laptop.

"Hello, what's your name?" Mrs Joan Gray asked as I plugged in my laptop.

"Caitlyn Gellar. I produce music, mainly for my friend Mitchie's songs." I turned on the laptop.

"That's a great job. Let's see what you've got!" Joan smiled.

I cranked up the music I had created and began to do my best hip-hop moves to it. I smiled when I noticed that Joan and the boys were happily nodding along, so I did a flip to show off some more. I bowed at the end of the song.

"Wow, you're pretty talented! I just loved the beats!" Mrs Gray scribbled something down on her notebook. "We might just see you later."

"Thanks." I smiled and skipped out of the door.

**Shane**

Jason sat drumming his fingers on the desk. "Geeze, man, would you cut that out!?" I muttered.

"Sorry, dude. I just don't think anyone here has talent." He stared at his glass of water.

"Are you serious?" Nate replied. "There are loads of talented campers!"

"I agree with Nate. I think that there a quite a few people that would be good at the college." My mom smiled, flicking through her notes.

"Is there anyone you really like, mom?"

"I loved Tess Tyler. You boys should try recording something with her sometime!"

I laughed, as did Nate. "Ha, no way! She's such a-"

"An evil cow." Nate interrupted me, stopping me from saying something rude in front of my mother.

"But she's very talented. I'm going to give her a scholarship and we can work on her attitude together." She smiled and put Tess' notes in the 'yes' pile.

"So who else did you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing it would probably be someone just as bitchy.

"Well definitely your cousin. I had no idea she was seeing Nate."

Nate blushed. "Er... we aren't seeing each other."

"Yeah, they had an argument the other day when she was in hospital." I explained, so Nate kicked me.

"Well I thought her song was really sweet. Your voices sound great together, Natie." Mom smiled.

"So...?" Nate smiled, hopefully.

"She's in the pile." Mom patted Nate on the back, making him more embarassed than before.

"And who else?"

**Lucy**

I sat down on the studio floor with the other twenty campers who had auditioned that morning. Mitchie sat crossing pretty much every joint she could; she was unable to pay for College, so was going straight into work, unless she got this scholarship.

My Aunt walked into the room, and the campers applauded.

"Hello everyone and thank you so much for auditioning this morning." She smiled. "I have had some good auditions and sadly some bad, but I think I have come to a decision."

"It's been difficult, as you guys are all so talented. And we wanted to pick a wide range of talents, instead of just singers." Shane smiled, and all the girls looked faint; it was still weird that my cousin had that effect on people.

"Now, I have chosen two singers who have definitely impressed me today. Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres, everybody!"

The campers applauded and Mitchie shrieked. "I can go to college!"

"With Shane, too." Caitlyn whispered, making her blush.

"And then I have two scholarships left. Now one is going to a girl who is multi-talented, which is very important in the music industry. This goes to Lucy Cesario, everybody."

I smiled, but the other campers frowned at me; clearly, they thought that it had been fixed.

"And finally, as I wanted a variety, I would like Caitlyn Gellar!"

The campers applauded, and left the room, some of them looking very disappointed and others sobbing.

"We're going to college!" Mitchie and Caitlyn chorused, hugging me.

"But there's one problem." Shane said, walking over.

"We've got Tess." I reminded them.

Now we were going to have to spend a few more years with her. As if a month wasn't bad enough!


	17. Heartbreaker, Soulshaker

_**Only one of you remembered a certain hospital patient was attending a College in Ontario... the same college, perhaps? Well she's not in it for a while but perhaps she will be in the sequel.. that's for me to know and you to find out! **_

_**Oh- and whoever asked, **__**Mitchie sung "Better in time" By Leona Lewis in the last chapter**__**!**_

_**Celebrating this story, as it has the biggest number of reviews I've recieved and the largest number of chapters that I've ever done!**_

_**And my dear friend, Beth, has made a story about the Jonas Brothers. It's in the 8 Simple Rules catergory, but don't worry if you haven't seen it- I understand it, and it's only in that section because it has one character from the show. Check it out at: /s/4502220/1/GirlsguysandaSecretromance and we will be deeply grateful!**_

_**Okay, so it's shorter, but I'm doing college work, so I shall try and update this evening!!**_

Chapter Seventeen

**Lucy**

"But there's one problem." Shane said, walking over.

"We've got Tess." I reminded them.

Now we were going to have to spend a few more years with her. As if a month wasn't bad enough!

"Now ladies, and gents, I will see you at 10am on Monday morning, so we can sort out your uniforms and show you around." Joan smiled.

"Argh, I hate uniforms." I muttered.

"Hey, it's a music school. They can't be too bad, right?" Mitchie whispered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Caitlyn mumbled. We'd all been to public schools, so uniforms had never been compulsary.

Nate walked over and smiled at me. "Great audition, Lu."

I frowned. Why had he interrupted? Sure his half of the song was pretty good, but I didn't need his help getting into college. "Er.. thanks, I guess." I shrugged and returned to my cabin.

**Mitchie**

Lucy collapsed on her bed, so Caitlyn and I sat either side. Luckily, Tess and her posse we busy speaking to Shane's mom, so we were able to talk to her in private.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is up!?" Caitlyn asked, frowning at our friend.

"I'm fine." Lucy replied, fiddling with her bracelet.

"You're an awful liar." Caitlyn laughed.

"It's Nate, isn't it?" I had seen the uncomfortable look on her face way too many times.

"Yeah." She mumbled, looking up.

"What the hell has he done now!?" Caitlyn snapped. She was way too over-protective when it came to her best friends!

"Well... I really like him." Lucy shrugged. "And he's kinda moved on."

"He's still totally into you!" I replied with a nudge.

"He cut into my song for the audition." She looked down again.

"What!?" I shrieked at the same time as Caitlyn.

"Well I was singing and then he sung and it was totally weird. He practically filled in the blanks of my song." She collapsed backwards, covering her face with her pillow.

"And history repeats itself." Caitlyn chuckled, making me hit her with a pillow. Lucy did the same and we were soon having a pillow fight.

**Jason**

I needed to talk to Mitchie and Lucy; both of my bandmates were like in love and as the relationships were going no where, I had to do something. I opened the door to their cabin and stepped inside, my jaw dropping at the sight of the three girls having a pillow fight.

"Oh, crap, I was right. You're-"

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked, throwing her pillow on the floor. The other two girls copied her actions and removed feathers from their hair.

"You know what, I actually can't remember. See ya!" I hurried out the door at closed it. Girls were so weird... thank goodness I wasn't head over heels in love!

**Nate**

I still had Lucy's locket. It was in my hand, shining in the moonlight. I opened it and smiled at the photo of Lucy; she must have been about six or seven-years-old and she had golden curly hair.

"Hey."

I quickly put the locket in my wallet and turned to face Bethany.

"Hey, Beth."

She sat down beside me on the steps. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"Well you seemed a little distant." She shrugged, watching the lake in front of us.

"I'm fine." I picked up my guitar.

"Written any new songs lately?" She asked, buttoning her cardigan; the air was pretty cool.

"Actually, yeah. Wanna hear it?"

She nodded with a smile, so I began to play and sing along.

_"What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right"

**Beth**

I blushed and smiled. Was Nate Jones singing about me?

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive."

I clapped. "That was awesome...really romantic."

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it."

**Lucy**

I searched in my jewellery box and realised... Nate still had my locket. Damn, now I had to talk to him. I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously.

"I need to talk to Nate." I replied, blushing.

"Want me to come with? We know what happened last time you wandered off alone!" Mitchie stood up.

I shook my head. "I'll be careful.. I just need to apologise."

I knew somehow I had to tell him how I really felt...

**Nate**

At least someone liked my song. Now I could sing it to Lucy and she'd forgive me; accusing someone of trying to kill her and cutting into an audition really was digging myself a big hole!

"Nate, you're amazing." Beth smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I replied, smiling back. Then, before I knew what was happening, she kissed me.

**Lucy**

I walked over to the docks smiling, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Nate was kissing one of Tess' minions. It made me sick and I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces.

"And I thought I loved you." I sobbed, turning around and running back towards the cabin.

**Nate**

I pulled away from Bethany. What the hell was I doing? "Sorry, I'm not interested." I told her, running after Lucy.

"Bugger off, Nate." She hissed, slamming the cabin door.

I leant against it and sunk to the floor. Tears brimmed in my eyes, making my vision obscured. My stomach churned and my heart ached. "I love you too."

_**Dun dun dun! Totally mean of me, I know, but I just love your reactions to cliffhangers! Please review and I shall try to update later!**_

_**You and Me (can't keep my eyes off of you)- Lifehouse**_


	18. Yours always

_**Two chapters in one day- I'm so good to you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews- and don't worry theres more Smitchie on it's way, I promise. Right now there's a Nucy problem- ha that sounds funny!**_

Chapter Eighteen

**Nate**

I pulled away from Bethany. What the hell was I doing? "Sorry, I'm not interested." I told her, running after Lucy.

"Bugger off, Nate." She hissed, slamming the cabin door.

I leant against it and sunk to the floor. Tears brimmed in my eyes, making my vision obscured. My stomach churned and my heart ached. "I love you too."

I pulled out the locket from my wallet. I had to do something with it.

"Move it, loser."

I looked up and saw Tess glaring at me, a sobbing Bethany stood behind her. "I'm not moving, Tess." She kicked my shin.

"Move or I'll kick you in a more painful place."

I didn't want to hurt my pride, so I shifted aside. The girls walked into the cabin, slamming the door closed behind them.

**Lucy**

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Tess, Bethany and Jenny came in and glared at my wickedly, before walking to their side of the cabin.

"Come on, Lu, what happened?" Mitchie asked, putting her arm around me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied, fiddling with my bracelet.

"He is such an arsehole!" Caitlyn muttered.

"Lu, please tell us and we can help." Mitchie tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why are you being so nice to her? She ruined Beth's kiss with Nate!" Tess hissed.

"Oh, Lu, I'm so sorry." Mitchie put her arm around me, but I shrugged it away and stood up. I needed to be alone. I grabbed my crutches and disappeared out of the door, slamming the door closed. I hobbled along, stopping when I spotted an envelope addressed to me on the step.

I sat down and opened the envelope, my locket falling onto my hand. I tucked it into my pocket and read the note which was with it.

_Lucy,_

_I wish I could tell you how I feel, but it's difficult. I really want to, but it's hard... You never gave me the chance to explain. Maybe, you can?_

_Yours always,_

_Nate_

A tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto the letter, smudging his name. I folded the note and put it in my pocket. No way was I sleeping in the same room as the girl who had taken Nate away from me. Then I remembered the lodge my family had lived in whilst we were visiting dad. I stood up and hurried into the woods.

**Nate**

I saw Lucy going in the direction of the woods. She had completely ignored me. Had she read the letter? I stood up, deciding I should follow her to make sure she wasn't doing something stupid. She kept on going deep into the woods, so I followed, my guitar strapped over my shoulder.

Then she stopped at a large wooden lodge. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the door, before disappearing inside.

**Mitchie**

I was really worried about Lucy, as she hadn't even shown up for dinner, so I gave her a call.

"Hello?" She sniffed on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Lu, how are you feeling?"

"Okay... I won't be sleeping in the cabin tonight."

"What? Why? Where are you?" She was really worrying me.

"Look, relax, I just went to my family's lodge in the woods. I'm sleeping here."

"Well, do you want me and Caitlyn to come over? A girly night? We will bring you some stuff!" To be honest, I hated sharing a cabin with Tess so any opportunity to get away from her was a good one.

"That would be pretty cool."

"Well we will cover for you, saying you've already eaten and will head over later. Where abouts do we go?"

"Just ask Shane. He knows."

Then she hung up. Damn, she just wanted me to work things out with Shane. I looked up at him, as he was sat opposite me. I grinned, sheepishly.

"What do you want?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I felt quite hurt by his response.

"You always grin like that when you want something." Caitlyn replied, sipping her orange juice.

"Well, Shane, remember the Cesario Lodge in the woods?" I asked, putting my cutlery together.

"I have some interesting memories there." He looked away, dreamily.

"Well, Lu, is in-mourning there, so me and Cat are gonna stay with her. Any chance you can lead the way?"

"Only if me and Jase can stay too. No way are we wandering around the woods in the dark- look what happened to Lucy!"

"Okay, but no Nate." Caitlyn replied, stubbornly.

"Where is he anyway?"

**Nate**

I could smell baked beans coming from inside and it was making my stomach rumble. I peered through the window and saw Lucy cooking herself something for dinner; baked beans on toast? I never thought she was into that sort of thing. I sighed and sat down, trying to think of something to say when I knocked on the door.

"Nate?" I saw an outline of a girl in front of me. I stood up, brushing the leaves off of me.

"Mitchie?" I recognised her and half-smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Geeze, dude, you're like a stalker." Shane whispered.

"Yeah, man, that's low." Jason nodded in agreement.

"You'd better go. Lucy just wants a fun night to relax." Mitchie said, walking towards the door.

**Lucy**

I could hear voices outside, so I smiled and opened the door. The whole gang were standing there; including Nate.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I hissed, holding back the tears.

"I came to apologise. I want to talk." Nate replied, looking a little scared.

"And we came for an awesome slumber party!" Jason laughed.

"Dude, shut up." I heard my cousin hiss.

"I guess you can come in." I shrugged. My four friends passed me, leaving Nate outside on his own.

"Well, have fun." He shrugged, turning around.

"Nate.. wait!" I shouted after him.

"What?"

"I guess you can stay. Bad things happen in the dark." I replied, referring to my incident.

He smiled and walked into the house, passing me. I closed the door to the woods.

**Shane**

I could smell food and hurried over to it. "Mmmm baked beans on toast." I reached out to grab the plate, but Lucy hit me.

"That is my dinner." She hissed, snatching the plate away from me. "If you're hungry there's cheesecake and ice cream in the freezer."

My Uncle always stocked up the lodge before camp started, as he wanted a place to relax and get away from it all- with good food; not a problem this year or the last, as we had Connie.

I opened the freezer and pulled out the tubs of icecream. "Time to pig out."

Mitchie hurried over and snatched the huge tub of 'cookie dough' from me. "This is mine."

"But you just ate loads?" I looked at her confused.

"So I will share it with Cat and Lu." She smirked, hurrying back to sit down in the living room.

I turned to my cousin, now that it was just us in the room. "Are you okay, Lu? I can walk Nate back to camp if you want."

"I'll be fine, thanks." She shrugged, finishing her last mouthful.

"Well, if it helps, he's been sobbing like a baby. And he feels stupid for cutting into your song; I guess he just wanted to be romantic."

"Thanks Shane." She hugged me, picked up some spoons, and headed into the living room.

You're a good guy, Shane.

**Lucy**

I sighed as Caitlyn, Mitchie and I looked at the ice cream tub we had devoured in like ten minutes. Now I had major brainfreeze.

"Damn ice cream." I cursed, holding my head.

"Press your thumb against the roof of your mouth. It cures it." Nate replied, licking his spoon. I did as he said and suddenly I felt a lot better.

"Hey, it works." I smiled.

"Dude, you know way too many facts." Shane laughed.

"He's not actually that smart." Jason added. We all laughed, knowing that Jason was hardly one to talk. A crap R & B song came on MTV, so I thought it was better to talk to Nate; no time like the present, right?

"Nate, can I talk to you a second?" I asked, my hands shaking as I stood up.

"Er, sure." He shrugged, following me into the dining room. "What's up?"

"What's happening, with us?" My heart was pounding against my the chest. Why did he have to be so cute?

"I..I don't know. I mean we were dating, but then I was stupid and-"

"You sung with me. Why?" I fiddled with my locket, which was safely back around my neck.

"Well...our songs just fitted... I guess... I..."

"There's three words." I looked down at the floor. "But you kissed Beth."

He reached out I grabbed my hand, his fingers interlocking with mine. "She kissed me. I was asking her an opinion of a song I had written for you."

"Really?" The tears were coming, but of happiness, not sadness.

"Yes and I feel so stupid. I'm not particularly smart when it comes to girls, so I had no idea she was coming on to me!" He laughed.

I looked into his eyes and my heart melted. Sky blue met chocolate brown and it just seemed so right, but he had still hurt me.

"Nate, I don't know if I can do this." I looked down at the floor again.

"But, Lucy Cesario, I... I love you."

_**Dun dun dun! I find this cliffhanger hilarious, 'cause you'll all be on the edge of your seats! I love you guys, you make me smile and chuckle!**_

_**Review please!**_


	19. The lodge

_**What a sweet cliffhanger.. but will she feel the same? Find out next week...**_

_**Just kidding, ya! Do you really think I'd make you wait one whole week to find out? I'm not mean like the soap opera writers!**_

_**Well me and Beth actually made it to the shops in Brighton today, and we've made our concert banner which says "Beth and Lucy have the lovebug" - rare, as their new album isn't available here yet! It's red and blue with little "lovebugs" that we created... only 5 days till the concert!!**_

_**We went into the Disney Store today, and sadly there is like no Camp Rock stuff available (unless you buy online) until the movie comes out over here. **_

Chapter Nineteen

**Lucy**

"Nate, I don't know if I can do this." I looked down at the floor again.

"But, Lucy Cesario, I... I love you."

I looked up. Did he really just say that. "What?" I gasped for air.

"I love you." He smiled, looking into my eyes. I pinched myself, flinching at the pain. He laughed, tightening his grip on my hands. "I know it's really sudden, but I've liked you from the moment you started camp. It sounds so cliche, but it's true... I love you."

I smiled. "I... I love you too."

**Nate**

I smiled, my insides feeling warm and fuzzy. She was so gorgeous. I tucked a strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

I pulled away as she was leaving me pretty breathless.

"Geeze, you two, get a room." I heard Shane. I turned to face him and frowned.

"Well we did have one until you came in."

"Please tell me you're actually dating now?" He whined, leaning against the doorframe.

I looked at Lucy and she nodded. "Yes we are, not that it's your business."

"Just asking, 'cuz. Now come back in the living room, we wanna get a jam session going." Shane disappeared, so we followed him.

"Are you guys okay?" Mitchie asked looking concerned.

"Well they are now they've stopped eating each other's faces." Shane smirked, and Lucy hit him. "Ow."

"Eww, why did you do that?" Jason looked up from his guitar.

"He means they were kissing." Mitchie explained, opening her songbook.

"Well you guys seem happy, then." Caitlyn giggled. She plugged in her laptop and we joined the circle.

**Caitlyn**

I opened my latest music beat on the computer. "Wow it's great we're all going to college together."

"I know. Now we can like see each other like everyday!" Jason gasped.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Shane replied, casually.

"So let's get this jam started!" I pressed play and we all began to nodd along.

Mitchie was the first to begin singing.

"_Well we go back so far,_

_Swingin' in your back yard,_

_All the things that we used to do"_

And then she stopped, so Lucy began to take over.

"_We were cool back in high school,_

_Oh, I really liked you_

_Must have been your attitude."_

Then Shane smiled and took over his cousin.

"_That's why you keep on running in and out of my mind_

_I spent years playing robot,_

_Baby now I know why I keep comin' back to you."_

Before Mitchie took over the chorus, again.

"_You're the only one that knows me_

_Love it when you hold me_

_Never find a love like this."_

And then, as Shane was definitely trying to impress, he took over, singing to Mitchie.

"_Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this."_

My head bobbed back and forth, as then Lucy took over.

_"Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
arent you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this."_

Nate took her hand, and started the second verse.

_"All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
home and lent to sacrifice."_

Then a funny thing happened; Mitchie began to sing the bridge, and Shane joined her, making her blush.

_"That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you."_

And then the two new lovebirds, Lucy and Nate, sung the chorus together.

_"You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this."_

Before Mitchie and Shane joined them.

_"Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this."_

Jason sat, nodding along, but I couldn't help feel sorry for him. He was pretty left out. So I began to rap, hoping he would join in.

"May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now."

He smiled and took over the rap.

"My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wifey,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around."

The music changed back to the tune, so we all sung the final chorus together.

_"Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this._

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this."

Perfect.

"Wow, we rock!" Jason and Shane chorused.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome." Mitchie smiled.

"Damn, I wish we'd recorded that." Lucy sighed.

"We did." I grinned, saving the file onto my computer.

"Awesome!" Nate grinned.

"Group hug!" Jason pulled us into an awkward hug. We all looked around in silence.

"Awwwkward!" Shane shouted, making us all laugh. I hated silences and by the way he was acting, he did too!

**Lucy**

We listened to our song, before applauding ourselves. It was pretty good.

"Hey, we should perform at the beach jam!" Mitchie suggested, fidgeting on the floor.

"That would be awesome. We'd better write down the lyrics!" Nate smiled when he made eye contact with me. I found myself blushing a little.

"Tomorrow. Right now we iz jamming!" Shane tried to by a gangster, but sounded totally stupid.

"Cat, have you got any other new beats?" I asked, leaning over the laptop.

"Sure." She opened up a file.

"Why don't you girls sing us a song?" Shane moved onto the sofa next to Nate, putting his feet on the coffee table. Gross.

"Great!" Mitchie jumped up, pulling me with her. I blushed with embarassment.

"I dunno." I mumbled.

"Come on, you're great Lu!" Jason cheered me on, so I smiled.

"How about this?" Caitlyn started a beat and we nodded along to the music.

As I was awful at starting songs, Mitchie sung the first part of the verse, giving me time to think.

"_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday."_

My smiled, an idea popping into my head, so I took over the song.

_"I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?"_

_"The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves"_

_"Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost"_

Mitchie continued to sing, giving me time to pick up on her chorus.

_"Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me"_

Before allowing me to take over.

_"You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me"_

Mitchie smiled and I allowed her to take over the song, as I hated starting bridges.

_"This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me."_

However, it did leave me to make up the next verse.

_"We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home."_

_"Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know."_

Now we both knew the chorus, we sung together.

_"You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me."_

I smiled. I had quite a few ideas in my head, so Mitchie nodded, allowing me to continue solo.

_"You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry_

_So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon."_

She joined in again for the chorus.

_"You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me."_

I nodded at her, signalling to think of a finale.

_"This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?"_

I joined her for the last line. _"Which will it be?_

_La la la la la..."_

The boys, and Caitlyn, applauded, so we took a bow.

"You girls actually sound pretty awesome together." Shane smiled.

"Really?" Mitchie grinned, sitting down.

"Yeah, really!" Nate nodded in agreement.

Mitchie yawned and I looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven!

"We'd better get some sleep." I said, nodding at the time.

"Yeah, I'm shattered." Mitchie replied, standing up.

"I'll show you upstairs."

**Mitchie**

We all followed Lucy to the first floor of the lodge; the house was really pretty, especially the upstairs.

"Okay, there's three bedrooms with three double beds." Lucy said, stopping in the hallway.

"I swear there used to be five." Shane said, looking confused.

"Until dad turned one into a music room and another into a study." Our friend replied.

"Well no way am I sharing a bed with Jason or Nate!" Shane crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"I ain't sharing with you." Lucy looked away.

"So who's sharing with Shane?" Jason looked back and forth at us all. "I don't mind."

"Well I guess I can share with Nate." Lucy said, shrugging. "We can have my room."

"Yeah, there's fine." Nate nodded in agreement; yeah, I bet it is!

"And I am not sharing with Jason!" And Shane said Lucy was stubborn!

"Okay I'll share with Jason!" Caitlyn sighed, picking up her rucksack.

"So, you can sleep in my parent's room. That's the door opposite my room." Lucy replied.

"Wait that means-"

Shane interrupted me. "You're with me, babe."

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Potential break-up song- Aly and AJ**_

_**Love like this- Natasha Bedingfield and Sean Kingston**_


	20. Revenge is sweet

_**Wow twenty chapters and 88 reviews! You guys totally rock! Thanks for the reviews, and yes now we are having more Smitchie (as requested.)**_

_**This one is for you Smitchie lovers! Sorry it's short, but I've been sorting out my friend's bday present. **_

_**Why doesn't the Brighton Disney Store have Camp Rock stuff? It's totally crazy! Well the Jobros are performing at MTV's VMAS tonight and tomorrow they fly over here, to the UK. I hope they land at Gatwick 'cause my dad's friend works there looking after the celebs and he promised he'd try to get an autograph or something if they land there! Fingers crossed!**_

_**Concert's only in 4 days!!**_

Chapter Twenty

**Mitchie**

"But that means-"

Shane interrupted me. "You're with me, babe."

"No way!" I laughed.

"Mitch, if it's a big problem, I'll swap." Lucy sighed.

"Oh no, it's fine." I grinned, beginning to write a list of amusing possibilities, of ways to embarass Shane, in head.

_1) Take a photo of him sleeping and post it everywhere_

_2) Record an amusing video of him sleeping_

_3) Draw on his face_

_4) Put make-up on him_

_etc..._

"You can have my older brother's room, but I'd better grab some sleeping stuff for Nate, first." Lucy disappeared into one bedroom and came out a few minutes later with a white tank top and grey tracksuit bottoms. She threw them at Nate.

"Thanks." He smiled; they were such a cute couple.

Lucy snapped out of her daze. "There's a bathroom down the hall, one opposite Shane and one downstairs. We should try and leave at eight-thirty tomorrow, so we're back at camp for breakfast at nine."

I took a moment to realise that breakfast was always served from eight until ten on Sundays, as there were no lessons. Was it Saturday already?

"Goodnight." We all said to each other, before disappearing off to the bathrooms. I hurried to the one opposite Shane.

"Hey, I was going in there!" He whined.

"Ladies first!" I smirked, slamming the door behind me.

**Lucy**

I tied up my dark blonde hair into a ponytail and checked my appearance; it sounded stupid, as I was going to bed, but I wanted a suitable appearance... Last time he'd seen me sleeping I'd looked awful with greasey hair, a drip in my arm and huge bags under my eyes. Gross. I smiled at my reflection; I was wearing my _PINK _pyjamas, which had pink and purple plaid bottoms and a purple tank top with a pink "P" on it. Mitchie and Caitlyn had definitely helped my dad pick this out!

I knocked on my bedroom door, to avoid the mistake Mitchie had made of walking in on Shane-indecent.

"Yeah." I heard Nate's voice on the other side of the door. I walked in and noticed him laughing at a photograph; me, Shane and my brother. I was six, Shane was seven and my brother was nine. We were all in our swimsuits.

"I hate that picture!" I giggled.

"I think you look very cute." He smiled. "But then again, you still are."

I blushed and got into bed. Nate looked so gorgeous in my brothers clothes; the tank top hugged his chest, showing off the muscles on his arms and chest.

My boyfriend climbed in beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I reached over and turned off the bedside light.

"Night." I whispered to Nate, resting my head on his chest.

"Goodnight beautiful."

**Shane**

Mitchie looked so hot in her long red t-shirt with black leggings. I couldn't help smiling when she came in.

"What?" She asked, smiling back.

"_I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby_." I quoted our song, but she just frowned.

"I'm going to bed." She climbed into the queen-sized bed, and I climbed in on the other side. "Shift over a bit."

"Why?" I asked, feeling a little hurt. I didn't want to be rejected again.

"Night."

"Night." I sighed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Mitchie**

He was asleep. Perfect. I pulled my torch out of my bag and got to work; I opened the face pack and began to apply it to his face, avoiding his eyes. I giggled at the sight of the green alien. Next, I put curlers in his hair, carefully. I knew he probably had straightners in his bag, but I'd deal with that later.

I decided not to place cucumber slices over his eyes, because then it would be less obvious it was Shane.

I pulled out my camera out of my bag and took a photo. I giggled once more, before falling asleep.

**Shane**

She was asleep. Perfect. I walked over to the mirror and gasped at my appearance. How could she do this to me? She really was playing hard to get! I took out the curlers, and carefully put them in her hair instead. I removed the face mask, admiring my baby soft skin.

Then I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera, snapping a picture of the sleeping grandma-look-a-like. Finally, I climbed back into bed, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight beautiful."

Revenge was sweet.


	21. Flirtacious fights

_**I love you guys! I mean, I've only got six more reviews until I hit 100!! **_

_**Well the VMAs are being shown over in the UK today, and I've already heard that Russell Brand has let our country down- We know it's crazy and sex-obsessed and apparently he took the mick out of our favourite boys, The Jonas Brothers, for their purity rings..**_

_**When he gets his ugly butt back to the UK he is in sooo much trouble- bring on the hate mail! He is such a let down to our country- why the hell was he hosting anyway!?**_

_**I shall try and upload another chapter later for you, my dears. **_

Chapter Twenty-One

**Mitchie**

I opened my eyes, after feeling a kiss touch my lips. What was Shane doing? I looked over at him and noticed he was quietly snoring. Fast asleep. And he'd taken the mask off! No fair! I reached for my bag and pulled out some lipstick.

I began to apply it to Shane's lips, trying to stop myself from giggling.

"Mmm Mitchie." I heard him mumble. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as he continued mumbling my name. This was perfect.

Next, I pulled out the fake eyelashes; applying mascara and eyeshadow was more likely to wake him up. I stuck them carefully along the bottom edge of his eye lids, letting out a quiet giggle. I took a photo and smiled. Tonight was more fun than I'd thought.

I sighed and fell asleep.

**Caitlyn**

I couldn't sleep. Jason was fidgeting around, snoring loudly. It was driving me insane. I kicked him, but it didn't help.

Why had I agreed to come here? I was totally left out. Lucy had Nate and Mitchie had Shane, whether she'd admit it or not. College was going to be just as bad, unless I could make a new friend. Jason was in the same situation as me, but he was so obsessed with his birdhouses that he was pretty oblivious.

I sighed and covered my head with my pillow, drowning out the noise of Jason's snoring.

**Lucy**

My alarm went off, letting me know that it was 8.15am. I sighed, and turned it off, rolling over to face Nate.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning." I mumbled; I was really not a morning person. I sighed and sat up. "I'd better have a shower before everyone else wants one."

"Me too. I'll go downstairs." Nate picked up his clothes and disappeared downstairs.

I walked into the hallway, almost crashing into Caitlyn. "Morning, Cat."

"Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She was already washed and dressed.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"We'd better wake Mitchie and Shane. Is Jason up?"

"Well I think so. I hit him, so he should be." She giggled.

I knocked on the door of my older brother's room, but there was no response. Caitlyn karate-kicked it open, making us both crack up in giggles.

We walked over to the bed and noticed Mitchie, muttering, trying to pull curlers out of her hair.

"What happened?" Caitlyn gasped, as we rushed over to help her.

"Revenge isn't sweet." She replied. We took out the last curler and giggled at her appearance. "Gosh, I have an afro!"

"And someone else will too." I grinned, wickedly. Then I realised my sleeping cousin was wearing make-up. "Have you taken a photo of that!?"

We all burst into giggles and Mitchie nodded. "One step ahead of 'ya!"

"So how do we get him back, even more?" Caitlyn asked.

I rummaged around in his bag and pulled out his straightners. "I think I'll borrow these."

"Good plan. Now we just need to wake him up." Mitchie smiled.

"I have a great idea. Lu, do you have a bucket?" Caitlyn stood up.

I grinned, knowing what she was suggesting. I hurried out of the room and returned with a bucket full of water.

"Camera is rolling!" Caitlyn announced, holding her video camcorder. "And action!"

Mitchie grabbed one side of the bucket and I held onto the other. "Okay, on the count of three." I giggled.

"One, two, three." We all chorused, before pouring the bucket over the sleeping Shane Gray.

"Ahhh, shit!" He shrieked, jumping up. We eruppted into giggles and both Jason and Nate hurried into the room.

"Nice one." Nate smirked.

"Dude, you're wet!" Jason gasped.

"I realised." He snapped, before turning his attention to us. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For giving me an afro." Mitchie replied, simply. "Isn't revenge sweet?"

"Argh..." Shane hurried towards the bathroom down the hallway.

"Was he wearing make-up?" Nate laughed.

"Yeah." Mitchie giggled.

"That really wasn't his colour." I smirked. "I'm gonna go straighten my hair."

I held up the straightners, triamphantly, and disappeared into my bedroom.

**Mitchie**

I was drying my hair when I heard a scream of frustration. I hurried into the bedroom I had slept in the previous night, and laughed at Shane's curly hair.

"Hello, curly locks." I giggled.

"Where the hell are my straightners!?" He shouted.

"I definitely don't have them." I replied, truthfully.

"I bet you do." He ran towards me, chasing me out of the room.

"I don't have them!" I shrieked, running down the hallway. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

**Shane**

She obviously did have them. It was pretty cool she was playing hard to get, but she had taken one step too far. I pounced, knocking her to the floor. I sat on top of her.

"Where are my straightners?"

"Get off me!" She shrieked, fidgeting, but I was too strong.

"Where are they!?"

A horrified Lucy walked past. "I don't even want to know."

"Lu, help me." Mitchie shrieked.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in threesomes." She disappeared into her bedroom. Then I realised; her hair was straight. Last time I checked, Lucy didn't own any straightners.

"Where are my straightners?" I asked Mitchie, tickling her; this was the best way to get her to tell me.

"Lucy... has... them." She said between giggles. I stopped tickling her and stood up.

Then I handed the false eyelashes to Mitchie. "You might want these back."

My cousin was going to pay.

**Jason**

I loved Sundays; as it was the 'day of rest' and Brown was a Christian, we all got to relax and have the day to do what we wanted. Most of the campers were busy practising for the Beach Jam, on Wednesday, but our group were sitting on the docks. Shane and Nate had been for a swim, as had I, but the girls were just sunning themselves.

Lucy took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag, as the sun went in; she was wearing a red and white spotty bikini, Mitchie was wearing a swimsuit with the sides cut out and Caitlyn was wearing a bikni top with surf shorts.

"How are we meant to tan with this stupid sun!" Mitchie mumbled. Lucy sighed and stood up. Today was definitely the hottest day I had experienced at Camp Rock; the weather in the city must have been baking.

"Do you really need a tan?" Shane asked, standing up.

"Yes!" All three girls chorused, before bursting into laughter. Was it really that funny?

"I don't get it." I mumbled, making Nate roll his eyes.

**Lucy**

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the dock, where Nate was standing. He gave me a quick kiss, before sitting down, dangling his feet in the lake.

"I bet it's freezing." I said, watching him.

"Why don't you find out for us?" Shane picked me up and dangled me over the lake.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

"If you insist."

_Splash_. He dropped me in the water. "Ahh it's freezing! I hate you Shane Gray!"

"Who's next?" He looked back and forth at Caitlyn and Mitchie, who looked absolutely horrified. "Nate, Jase, care to give me a hand?"

Nate caught Caitlyn and threw her in next to me. "Ahh you guys suck!"

Mitchie squealed as Jason caught her and handed her over to Shane. He picked her up. "Please don't throw me in!"

She attempted to push him in, but it didn't work. They both landed in the water on the other side of me.

"Hey, that wasn't meant to happen!" Shane whined.

Nate stood on the edge of the dock and smiled down at me. He had helped my cousin deposit me and my three friends in the water. Now it was time for payback.

"Could you please help me out?" I asked him, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He smiled, giving me his hand. I pulled and... _splash._ He landed in the water next to me.

I smiled angelically. "Is the water cold?"

"Yes." He gasped, moving about to warm himself up.

Jason stood and looked down at us all. "Man, now I have to come in too."

He ran and bombed, almost landing on Mitchie.

"Jason, watch it!" She whined, swimming out of the way.

I wasn't supposed to swim, because of my stitches; my dressing had been taken off earlier that day. Instead, I just stood up in the water.

**Shane**

Mitchie sneezed as she stopped swimming.

"Bless you." I smiled, trying not to laugh at her sneeze.

"It's not funny." She replied, pouting.

"You have a very cute sneeze."

"Mmhmm." She grinned.

"You do!" I swam closer to her.

"Shane... I have a little something for you."

"Really?" A replied, flirtaciously.

"Yeah. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. She was totally going to kiss me!


	22. The fans won't like this

_**I thought the "threesome" joke in the last chapter was pretty amusing. So is Mitchie gonna kiss him or not? I've got reviews saying 50-50 on the matter! **_

_**Well, Yahoo has said that Russell Brand has apologised, so that's good. We aren't all sex-obssessed maniacs like him, so the Jonas Brothers and Jordin Sparks are allowed to show commitment to their beliefs and shouldn't have to explain themselves to a hideous-real-Jack-Sparrow! He's going to hell.**_

_**So, they are visiting their future college in this chapter; I have a rough idea how the reception and buildings at the front look: upload./wikipedia/commons/5/58/SACollegeofMusic.jpg**_

_**And here's a map of the college, which I've made for you guys: s119./albums/o142/xbabeelucy92x/?actionview¤tontariosschoolmusic.png;**_

_**I've been listening to Radio One this morning- Yes the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato have been stolen from America and are now in England.. sorry, I'm kidnapping Joe Jonas and you won't get him back! They didn't have anything to say about the VMAs other than "we are honored and the performance went well." Demi has said, as this is her first time in London, that when she's twenty-four she wants to move here and live out here for a year. The Jonas Brothers have bought a house in Texas together, and they like Britney Spears. I am downloading the full version later, and it will be typed up for you guys to read.**_

Chapter Twenty-two

**Shane**

I closed my eyes and Mitchie leant towards me. This was it. What I had been craving for, for weeks. Mitchie was going to kiss me.

**Mitchie**

I took the rubber fish, which Lucy had given me, off of the dock; her brother had used it for scaring their mom when they were younger. Shane pouted, expecting a kiss, so I pressed the rubber lips against his, making him kiss the fish.

He pulled away, smiling, but with his eyes still closed. "Not playing hard to get anymore, then?"

"I don't know about that." I giggled.

Shane opened his eyes. "Ahh! Did I just kiss a fish!?"

"Apparently so." I smirked.

"Oh, crap.. gross...eurgh." He frantically began to wipe his lips, as I giggled.

"It wasn't a real fish, you idiot!"

**Lucy**

It was the following day and the Camp Rock minibus pulled up outside Ontario's Music college. We all climbed out of the van, looking amazed.

"It's just a building!" Tess hissed, walking into reception ahead of us.

"See you all later!" My dad drove off, leaving us to explore my Aunt's school.

The reception looked more modern that the outside. My Aunt greeted us all with an air kiss on both cheeks. "How are you all, my darlings?"

"Well thanks." We all nodded.

"I love this room. It's so sophisticated." Tess grinned, trying to get on Mrs Gray's good side.

"Thank you, my dear. This was an old boarding school, so we have refurbished it into a hip campus!"

We followed her through the reception.

**Nate**

I admired the theatre; inside it was victorian style, which was understandable as this school had been built in the Victorian times.

"This is the only building that we've kept the same inside." Joan explained.

"Wow, you can fit a big audience in here." Lucy said, nervously, squeezing my hand.

"I've performed in front of more people before." Tess smiled.

We followed Shane's mom outside, to the back of the theatre.

"This will be your favourite part of the school, I'm sure." She led us into a room with purple walls and lilac carpet. The walls were decorated with canvas posters of Aerosmith, ACDC and other famous bands. In the centre of the room was a small booth with three stalls on one side and a computer on the other. There were microphones with the stalls and a keyboard, but on the other side of the screen there was a deck full of switches.

"A recording studio!" Mitchie gasped.

"You act like you've never seen one." Tess smirked.

"Well this is actually the public recording studio. I have a special one for you six; Connect 3 are really big and have to release new albums, without having to book a room." We followed Joan along the path and up some stairs.

"I am definitely gonna get lost here." Caitlyn whispered.

"I took geography and I've still lost all sense of direction." Lucy giggled.

"Well this is the VIP studio." Joan unlocked the door and we followed her inside.

The room was more glamourous than the public recording studios; the carpet was red and the walls were black and lined with copies of our cds in different artistic forms. Some created a collage, others were just framed, and to finish the room off, there was a signed canvas with us on it. There was a plasma TV and two white sofas, in front of a large booth. The booth, like the others, was seperated in half by a screen.

"Wow, mom it's great." Shane smiled.

"I thought you'd like it. I will give you each a key and you can bring your friends in here, as long as you remember you have albums to create." She sat down on the white sofa.

"It's so cool." Jason admired the poster of our band.

"Well, why don't you try out the equipment? Surely there's a new song." Joan turned on the TV, which revealed a shot of in the booth; there was a camera inside.

"Yeah.. actually we all made one up the other day." Shane replied, disappearing into the booth.

"Love like this." Lucy grinned, remembering the song from our jam session at her lodge. We all walked inside, sitting down on the stalls. I shared a microphone with Lucy, as there were only five in the booth.

**Caitlyn**

I took my laptop everywhere and this was no exception; I was carrying it in a stripy laptop bag. I plugged in my laptop to the computer system and played the beat we had decided on the other day. Shane's mom stood up and walked into the booth, sitting by the computer.

"Ready when you are." She smiled.

Then we sung our song, better than the other day as we all knew the words. Jason and I even joined in on the last chorus. "_Love like this._"

"Bravo! Splendid!" Joan applauded, we smiled, but our happy expressions changed to confusion when a man in his mid-thirties with dark hair and dark eyes entered the booth.

"My favourite boys!" He chimed. "Were you three just singing that wonderful song?"

"Yeah, with the help from our friends, Malcolm." Shane replied. Malcolm. I recognised the name. Then it hit me; I had seen him before. He was Malcolm Jones, founder of Connect 3. I sighed; I would have been excited but he always came across as an arsehole.

"Your friends?" Malcom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Lucy." Nate sounded so proud. "And these are our friends Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"I never knew you had a girlfriend, Nate. The fans aren't going to like this." I was right. Arsehole. Lucy's face dropped.

"May I speak with you three in private?" He escorted the boys out of the room.

Lucy sighed. "Well that didn't work too well."

"Lu, don't worry. Nate cares about you." Mitchie and I hugged our friend... _at least I think he does._

_**Dun dun dun.**_

_**Love like this- Natasha Bedingfield and Sean Kingston.**_

_**I will upload the next chapter momentarily...**_


	23. Guess who's back

_**Here's your second chapter of the day! Love you all! Short, but I will try and update again later! Right now, I've got college.**_

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Shane**

What did Malcolm want? He knew we wanted to continue our education, as well as make a new album, so why turn up now? We sat down on one sofa, and he sat on one opposite us.

"So..." I sighed.

"Nate how long have you been dating this girl?" Malcolm held his hands together in his lap.

"Does it really matter?" Jason asked, attempting to stick up for our bandmate.

"Well one week, but there was a rough patch." Nate replied, looking down at the floor.

"And how do you know she's not another girl using you for your money?" That was a reminder of Kayleigh; Nate's girlfriend two years ago, when he was sixteen. She had just craved fame and fortune, not our bandmate.

"Dude, she's my cousin! She's not like that!" I hissed. I hated people dissing my family, especially our stupid manager. Afterall, it was his (and the record label)'s fault that we were called Connect 3.

"Yeah, she really isn't." Jason nodded agreement. "She's very nice. She was actually in hospital last week."

"That would explain the photos." Malcolm reached into his briefcase and pulled out a magazine with the headline _Connect 3 perform gig for patient. _"You guys are rockstars and do not do charity gigs!"

"It wasn't a charity gig!" Nate snapped, standing up. I looked over at the booth and noticed that my mum and the girls were now watching the argument. "Lucy almost died, you idiot, and she doesn't deserve to get treated like crap!"

"Dude, calm down." Jason whispered.

"I won't! I love this girl and have the right to be with her!" Nate continued. I spotted Lucy's jaw drop, in the corner of my eye.

"He has a point. We shouldn't have to stay single 'cause you say so!" I added, frowning; I still wanted to win Mitchie over, one way or another.

"First you make the stupid decision of college over a two-year tour and next you give yourself a slutty reputation! You are totally messing up!" Malcolm hissed.

"No, Malcolm, you are." My mum butted into the conversation. "These boys have the right to do what they want. Education is important, and by attending this college they are improving their knowledge of music."

"And wasting their time." He slammed the suitcase shut.

"Actually, you are. You're fired." Nate had, had enough.

"You can't fire me." Malcolm chuckled.

"We just did." I smirked.

"Don't ever come back here, again. I'll call security." My mom smiled.

Malcolm left the studio, slamming the door shut.

**Nate**

I sighed as my anger left my body.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologised, looking down. She looked so guilty.

"For what?" I asked, walking over and putting my arm around her waist.

"I made you guys lose your manager and record deal."

"It was our choice. We should have done it a long time ago!" Shane said, standing up.

"Yeah, Lu, he was an arsehole." Caitlyn giggled.

"But who's gonna manage Connect 3 now?" Mitchie asked, sitting down on the sofa between Jason and Shane.

"Mom." Shane said, simply, looking up at Mrs Gray.

"Me?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, mom, you've always wanted to run your own label. You'd be a great manager!"

"Yes, you would, Joan." I nodded in agreement.

"I would love to, but it is a lot of work." She had doubt in her voice.

"Then Uncle Brown can help. It's a family business, the music industry." Shane replied.

"Gray music is our new label." I smiled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Joan looked excited.

"First, we better update our website. Caitlyn, can I borrow your laptop?"

Tess walked into the room.

"Tess, where have you been?" Joan asked.

"I had some business to take care of. I'm very sorry Mrs Gray." She put on her puppy-dog eyes.

"Very well. Just don't let it happen again."

"I made a new friend." Tess smiled. She stepped aside, revealing a slightly tanned girl with brunette hair and brown eyes.

Lucy grinned. "Meghann!"

_**Dun dun dun.. okay so she's back for the meantime, but I don't know how long I'll keep her in for. **_

_**Short, but hey, I am gonna update later, if I don't get more college work, that is.**_

_**Joe Jonas is in my cupboard... kidding- a poster is on my cupboard and he will be in it once I kidnap him.. I'm wearing my "lovebug" t-shirt I made.**_

_**Over and out until later!**_


	24. Goodnight and goodbye

_**Third chapter today, as I love you guys so much! 110 reviews is amazing, so thank you!**_

_**Bad reviews for Meghan, but don't worry this is her last chapter! **_

_**I'm listening to the Jobro/Demi radio one interview again- I will type it and post it for you guys (I will send a link in the next chapter.)**_

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Nate**

"Meghann!" Lucy hobbled over and hugged her old friend.

"Wow, your leg's healing fast." She smiled at me, but I frowned. "Hey, Nate."

Like I was going to forgive her.

Meghann looked down at her watch. "My audition's in a few mins, so I'd better go. Bye." She disappeared out of the room.

"Wow, you three already know each other." Tess grinned.

"Yeah, it's a long story." I frowned.

"Well let's move onto the next part of the tour; your dorms." Joan announced, sensing the tension.

**Lucy**

Nate was squeezing my hand tightly, as we walked towards the dorms. Something was definitely up. "Aunt Joan, do you mind if me and Nate catch up?"

"Okay, but don't be too long." I loved how understanding my aunty was, but then Nate was my first boyfriend and I was the only teenage girl in our family. My aunt and friends disappeared inside the building.

"What's up?" I asked, turning to face Nate.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, losing eye contact with me.

"Yeah, 'cause that's why you're breaking my hand."

Nate loosened his grip. "Sorry."

I took his other hand in mine. "Hey, I want an honest relationship. You can tell me anything."

"I don't wanna lose you again." He replied, looking back into my eyes.

"You won't, I'm perfectly healthy."

"That's not what I meant. I love you."

"I know, you proved that earlier." I smiled.

"Promise that no one will get between us."

"I promise. And Nate?"

"Yeah." My heart melted when our eyes met; it was as if I could see right into his soul.

"I love you too." I smiled and leant forwards, kissing him passionately.

I pulled away when I heard someone gasp. We turned to face Meghann, who had tears streamming down her cheeks.

"Meghann what's the-"

"I didn't get in and you just kissed him, bitch." She hissed, interrupting me.

"She's allowed to, as I am her boyfriend." Nate replied as I squeezed his hand.

"How could you do this to me? You knew I liked him!" She sobbed.

"What?" What was she talking about?

"I've done the research, learnt the songs and taken the quizzes. Nate's my soulmate."

"No way." He laughed.

Anger was building up inside me. "Bye Meghann."

It was all I had to say to her. Nate had been right; Meghann had plotted against us and almost killed me. I turned around and hurried towards the dorms, but Nate stopped me before I got inside.

"I'm sorry, you were right about her." I apologised, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Nate gave me a peck on the lips. "Now, let's go see the dorms."

**Mitchie**

I was admiring the lovely furnished dorm room when Nate and Lucy hurried in.

"You guys okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"This is actually a girl's dorm room, but they're all the same." Mrs Gray showed us all one of the bedrooms. "Most of the rooms have two bedrooms, but there are four rooms with three in."

"Can I have my own one?" Tess asked, looking hopeful.

"No, Miss Tyler, you'll have to share with at least one other person." Shane's mom replied. "I assumed you boys would like a room for three. What about you girls?"

"That would be awesome!" Lucy smiled.

"Wonderful. Now every room comes with furniture and a small bathroom. Any questions?"

"No." We all chorused.

"Great, then let's get your uniforms fitted."

**Caitlyn**

Lucy giggled as her hips were measured for her skirt; the shirts and jumpers were fine to wear, but the skirts had to be probably fitted, so that they were the right length.

"How long would you like you skirt, Miss Tyler?" One fitter asked, as she adjusted Tess' skirt.

"Can it be eight inches above the knee?" She asked. The fitter rolled up the skirt and pinned it into place.

"Wow, Tess, who knew you were a slut?" I smirked.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"How short would you like yours, Miss Gellar?" My fitter asked me.

"I'll have five inches above the knee." I replied with a smile. The fitter rolled up the blue and green tartan skirt and pinned it into place.

"How's this?" The red head asked.

"Perfect."

"We'll have the same length!" Lucy and Mitchie chorused.

"Are you ladies decent?" Joan knocked on the door.

"Yes." We all chorused.

She walked in and admired us in our school uniforms. "You all look gorgeous!"

We smiled.

"Wow you girls look great!" Shane gasped as he, Nate and Jason walked in the room in their uniforms. They all looked so cute in black trousers, white shirts and green jumpers.

"They always look great, my dear." Joan replied, raising an eyebrow. "Now girls, you can wear black, grey or white tights or socks with your uniform. Boys you can wear any socks. You all need to wear black shoes, but it doesn't matter about the style or make of shoe."

**Jason**

We were back at camp and Joan had told us all to pick our uniform orders up at the end of camp, next Friday. Nate was with Lucy, Shane was sorting out our website and Caitlyn and Mitchie were in the kitchen with Connie. I walked along the beach, stopping when I spotted a blonde girl sitting on the sand.

I sat down next to her, realising it was one of Tess' back-up singers.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

"Tess has been working me to the bone." She shrugged.

"That's Tess. It has to be perfect, even though she's know to screw up."

"Really?" She giggled.

I nodded. "Hey you're not so bad. Beth, is it?"

"Yeah and you're not so bad either."

I smiled. She was really beautiful. I looked at my watch and realised Connect 3 had rehearsals for the Beach Jam the next day.

"I've gotta go. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Sure."

I kissed her cheek and stood up, walking towards the cabin. I smiled when I heard her shout after me:

"Goodnight and goodbye!"


	25. Love like this

_**Okay, so I'm going through a tough time with my boyfriend now- he's got all possessive and jealous because of the concert and the posters on my door. We had an argument yesterday and then I was woken up at 1am by knocking on the window. I opened it and he was standing there (it takes him 1hr to walk to my house and yes it's a bungalow) right outside. He apologised, but I'm still totally confused.**_

_**Well, as you probably guessed, I'm starting college tomorrow so the chapters won't be updated as fast (sorry guys.) Tomorrow there will be no chapter, because of the concert... eeeep! I will have all afternoon to update on Friday, so stay tuned! **_

Chapter Twenty-five

**Mitchie**

It was the afternoon of the Beach Jam and our group had been practising "Love like this" all afternoon. Lucy and I had written a song to perform as a duet, with, of course, backing beats mixed by Caitlyn.

"So what's our colour scheme or theme tonight?" I asked.

"Wow a poet and you didn't know it." Lucy giggled. "Sorry that was totally lame."

"You bet it was." Nate agreed, making Lucy playfully hit him. They were so cute together; it was almost sickening.

"How about pink!?" I suggested, attempting to wind Shane up.

"No way!" He whinted; mission complete.

"I wear pink." Nate smiled.

"That's 'cause real men where pink." Lucy smirked at Shane.

"Well then I'm not a real man." Shane put down his guitar.

"Red." Jason said, dreamily.

"What?" Shane turned to face Jason.

"We should wear red, but not completely red. I mean just one thing. Not too dressy though." Jason grinned.

"That's not a bad idea." Caitlyn smiled. "This way we can dress to our own style."

"In which case you girls better get started." Shane looked at his watch.

"Yeah, you three take ages getting ready." Nate nodded in agreement, making Lucy hit him again. It was sickening, but sweet; I wanted a relationship like that.

**Nate**

"So, dude, you and my 'cuz okay?" Shane said as we walked towards our cabin.

"Yeah. We're great." I smiled. Things were perfect; I still owed her a picnic date, though. "How are you and Mitchie?"

I looked down. "Well not so good right now, but hopefully that will change tonight."

"What are you planning?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing Shane always thought he was a ladies man.

"Let's just say I'm gonna look so hot that she can't turn me down."

"Right." I replied, sarcastically.

"I met a girl." Jason blurted out, fast.

"What?" Shane and I both gasped at the same time.

"It's Beth."

"Ha, no way!" Nate laughed. "Remember what happened when I was friends with her?"

"Yes, I remember." Jason stared into space, dreamily. "I just think she's really beautiful."

"Wow, dude, you're in love." Shane laughed.

"He's not in love, he just has a crush." I frowned. "Love isn't something to joke about."

"Dude, someone's touchy!"

**Caitlyn**

I pulled my jeans and red hoody out of the closet. "My outfit's sorted."

"No it isn't." Lucy frowned.

"I fit the dress code." I pouted.

"Yes, but you're not dressing glamourously, Cat." Mitchie said, opening the closet again. "Wear a skirt or a dress."

"Ha, I don't own any skirts or dresses!"

"Here." Lucy threw me a puffy black skirt. It was cute, but I owned nothing to wear with it.

"First, I don't wear glamourous tops, and second, I don't have any heels." I looked down at the skirt, my friend had lent me.

"Wear your red top with the black stars. It's cute. And you can wear your converses; very rock chic." Mitchie grinned, rummaging around for her own outfit.

"But will a skirt look okay on me?" I held it up, in front of the mirror.

"Geeze, just put it on!" Lucy whined. "I have nothing to wear!"

Tess was sitting on her bed, humming to herself. She smirked. "Wear protection."

"Excuse me?" Lucy hissed.

"Wear protection when you lose your v-plate tonight." And with that she disappeared out of the room.

"What was her problem?" Lucy walked over to the closet, next to Mitchie.

"Everything." I giggled, putting on my outfit. I twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous. But we are gonna have to sort your make-up!" Mitchie grinned. "Now, Lu, how about you wear your plain red dress, with a black waist belt to show your curves."

Lucy smiled. "That's a good idea! And I can wear my black strappy heels!"

"I'm just gonna wear my red jumper dress and my boots." Mitchie pulled the clothes and shoes out of her closet. "What do you girls think?"

"Awesome!" We chorused.

"Damn, we only have one hour left!" Lucy whined, changing into her dress.

"Then we'd better get a move on!"

**Shane**

I put the purple velvet box in my pocket. Inside, I had put a photo of Mitchie and one of me; I was planning on telling her how I felt after we had performed. We stood on the right side of the stage, ready to open the jam. I was wearing a red shirt with my white skinnies, Nate had a red plaid shirt on and his black skinnies and Jason was wearing black skinnies, a white shirt and a red tie.

"Hello campers!" Uncle Brown shouted into the microphone. "Are we ready to rock?"

Everyone cheered loudly. I looked to the other side of the stage, but there were too many people in the way of the girls.

"So here's Connect 3 and some lovely ladies you all know to open the show!" Brown patted me on the back as he walked off stage.

The music was cranked up, and we all walked onto stage, ready to perform. Mitchie looked really sexy in her slouched jumper; it really showed off her figure and was so short that her legs looked really long.

**Nate**

Butterflies fluttered through my body as I sung to Lucy. Everything just seemed to be perfect; she looked gorgeous in her red dress, and really curvy. Her hair had it's natural curls at the ends, which fell delicately over her shoulders.

I couldn't stop myself at the end of the song. I leant forwards and kissed her. In front of everyone. The campers gasped and the gossip roared.

"I hear she's pregnant with his baby."

"He's cheating on her with Beth."

Lucy pulled away, her cheeks crimson, but it was so cute.

"Come and sit by the lake with me." I whispered to her.

"I've still got to perform with Mitchie." She replied. "But maybe later." She giggled flirtaciously. Wow, she was sexy.

**Lucy**

My dad came back onstage. "And whilst they're up here, Mitchie, Lucy and Caitlyn have a little something for us."

The crowd looked around confused; I would have been too, as Mitchie was usually solo.

We sung "The potential break up song" putting our all into it.

The crowd cheered at the end of the song, but then Tess stood up. "That was crap."

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn walked onto the stage with her 'angry' face on.

"You guys are awful. My ears are aching."

Tess' clone, Beth, stood up. "I thought it was great."

"You did?" Mitchie smiled, as did I.

"We all did. Except for Tess. Isn't that right, guys?"

"Yeah." The campers smiled and nodded in agreement, before applauding again.

I ran off the stage and jumped into Nate's arms. "Easy, tiger."

"Now, where we we?" I grinned, flirtaciously. This night was going to be fun.

**Nate**

I sat on the cool sand, with Lucy beside me. "You look really beautiful." I smiled at my girlfriend.

"And you look very handsome." She replied with a smile. I leant forwards and kissed her gently, but when I pulled away, her lips were straight back on mine again. It was like a craving. I couldn't stop kissing her and soon, she was on top of me, and we were making out on the sand.

It was perfect, but our romantic scenario was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

**Mitchie**

Shane had taken me to the docks; I was glad he hadn't suggested the beach, because Lucy and Nate were probably having a long make-out session.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting down where I had first met him.

"It's kinda important." His eyes glittered in the moonlight. He looked extra hot today, and I had no idea what was different; he seemed a little up-tight, though.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well there's always been a spark between us, Mitchie. I've felt it, even if you haven't and the last year has been awful without you. My songs were bad and I couldn't concentrate. I need you. It's like I can't live without you." He reached into his pocket. "I love you, Mitchie."

I gasped as he pulled out a small purple velvet box. My whole life flashed before my eyes.

_**Dun dun dun! Short, but I need an early night. Love you guys!**_


	26. The odd one out

The concert was a-m-a-z-i-n-g! It was the best night of my life, and I am currently having problems speaking as I was singing along loudly! They were 45mins late on, but it was so worth it!

We had The Saturdays open the concert and they were actually really good. Then the Jonas Brothers came on and we all screamed hysterically- they all looked especially hot for us English peeps last night! Demi came out and sung some songs, and she was pretty good too.

Beth and I were waving our "Beth and Lucy have the lovebug" banner around and it got noticed! Kevin winked at us! Nick pointed and smiled at us! Ahh I love it! Joe kept looking and smiling in our direction, but whether it was at us, I have no idea!

The sung "Lovebug", of course, and the whole audience joined in. Joe actually said "wow" in shock, as he had no idea so many people knew the words when it wasn't even out over here! Bless him. Nick was so sweet singing "a little bit longer" and he actually was crying, as he kept wiping tears from his eyes; his speech almost made me and Beth cry, too.

Check out my photos at: /PhotoAlbumBig.jsp?MemberId17241866&PhotoNbr1&PhotoAlbumId8864264782

It's short, but I am pretty busy and I need sleep!

Chapter twenty-six

Mitchie

Shane had taken me to the docks; I was glad he hadn't suggested the beach, because Lucy and Nate were probably having a long make-out session.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting down where I had first met him.

"It's kinda important." His eyes glittered in the moonlight. He looked extra hot today, and I had no idea what was different; he seemed a little up-tight, though.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well there's always been a spark between us, Mitchie. I've felt it, even if you haven't and the last year has been awful without you. My songs were bad and I couldn't concentrate. I need you. It's like I can't live without you." He reached into his pocket. "I love you, Mitchie."

I gasped as he pulled out a small purple velvet box. My whole life flashed before my eyes.

"I-I..." I stuttered, no idea what to say. Shane opened the box and my heart jumped; inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a musical note charm on the silver chain.

"I love you, Mitchie." He smiled. He pulled the necklace out of the box and attached around my neck.

"It's beautiful." I finally choked out.

"Well something this beautiful deserves to be worn by someone of true beauty."

"I don't know what to say." My heart was still pounding against my chest.

"Say that you love me too."

I did love him, so much, but those three words had never left my lips before. I looked down at the necklace.

"Mitchie?"

I had to tell him how I felt sooner or later. "I...I love you too."

He smiled and leant forwards, planting a kiss on my lips. "Mmm I've missed this." He said as he pulled away.

"Me too."

Lucy

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Nate rolled off the top of me and we both sat up, looking at my dad. Nate's cheeks blushed crimson and I could feel my burning up.

"I...I..." Nate stuttered.

"It was my fault, dad. But, hey, nothing happened." I said, standing up and brushing the sand off of my outfit.

"Yeah, 'cause I walked over here just in time." He replied, looking more embarassed than angry.

"Geeze, daddy, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, it's just-"

"Me." Nate interrupted looking down.

"Dad, this is not his fault. Come on, we're both trustworthy. Nothing's gonna happen." I really didn't want to have a sex talk in front of my boyfriend.

"Okay. But no making-out! You are in public." He frowned and turned around, heading back to the jam. The music stopped, so it was obviously close to finshing.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the sand.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Except fall madly in love with you." He leant forwards and kissed me passionately.

"Not here." I replied quietly. "Let's go to the lodge."

Caitlyn

Jason was chatting up Bethany and I was stood around looking like a lemon. Shane and Mitchie were nowhere and I was beginning to think what Tess said about Lucy was true. But she was sensible and wouldn't rush into things, would she? Nate was pretty smart too, so they should be trustworthy.

"You look really hot." Bethany smiled.

"Not as hot as you." Jason responded, making her giggle. I thought I was going to throw up. I sat down, still having to listen to their fluffy conversation.

"Your song was amazing. Are you dating Caitlyn?"

I giggled at the question. No way! I liked smart guys, who could rap and dance like me.

"No way!" Jason laughed, making my jaw drop. I was standing right there.

"So you're single." She grinned, flirtaciously. How slow was he? Did he not realise she was totally coming onto him.

"Well I won't be in a minute." He leant forwards and gave her a peck on the lips. Geeze, it was like watching a soap opera!

Bethany giggled. "Wow."

"So, maybe I could interest you in a date sometime."

"Sure." She smiled, kissing him again, but this time it was more passionate.

I stood up and walked into the woods, sitting on a small wooden bench. I watched as Nate and Lucy disappeared into a lodge, giggling; was I wrong about them? Then I spotted Mitchie and Shane kissing on the docks. It was like some weird love camp.

I sighed and stared up at the wildlife in the trees; pairs of squirrels and birds hurried around with food. Was I the only one single?

Poor Caitlyn. Will she ever fit in? Will she find a boyfriend? Find out soon... 


	27. Missing persons

_**Sorry, my photos didn't come up, well the link didn't. Visit: **_/PhotoAlbumBig.jsp?MemberId17241866&PhotoNbr1&PhotoAlbumId8864264782

_**Hopefully that works- feel free to comment guys. You rock! I still can't believe the Jobros actually noticed me and Beth.. yay!**_

_**I've never heard "Crazy kinda crush on you" but I just downloaded it and Nick's voice hasn't broken and he sounds so cute.. like Jackson 5 or something. Bless him!**_

_**Short, but will update again later!**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Nate**

I followed Lucy into the lodge and she pulled me on top of her, onto the sofa. I leant forwards to kiss her, but she stopped me.

"It's my birthday in nine days." She smiled.

"I know." I smiled back. "So, what would you like?"

"Us to take things slowly." She replied. That totally surprised me; she was the one who had pulled me on top of her! It was probably because of the sex-talk she had just had with her dad right in front of me.

"I want that too. I don't want to screw us up."

"Thanks." She leant forwards and kissed me passionately, and before long, we were making out. She soon pulled away, breathlessly.

"So it must suck having your birthday the day after the end of camp."

"Yeah, but I can have a little party in the studio. Dad told me I couldn't have a load of people." She sighed. "Of course, you and the guys are invited."

"Whatever will I wear!?" I gasped, taking the mick out of her and the girls. She hit me, playfully.

"Don't be mean or I will never kiss you again!"

"You would never manage that." I whispered, moving my lips an inch away from hers.

"You're right." She kissed me again, lustfully.

**Shane**

Mitchie pulled away from the kiss. "It's getting late."

Shane pouted. "But I don't want you to go."

"Sorry, but it's your Uncle's rules."

"_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I don't know if I'll get up."_ I sang, but Mitchie hit me, playfully.

"Life isn't a song and you are not gonna get me in trouble. Been there, done that, with just a cuddle when I was sick." She smirked, making me blush.

"Nighty night." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gave me a peck on the lips and disappeared off towards her cabin.

**Mitchie**

It was four o'clock in the morning and Lucy was still not in the cabin. "Caitlyn wake up." I whispered, shaking my friend's limb body.

"Go away!" She replied, sleepily.

"Lucy isn't back yet."

Caitlyn sprung up. "I hope she's okay."

"Get dressed, we have to find her."

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoody and we hurried into the woods. "Cat, did you see her after the jam?"

"Yeah, I think she went into the cabin with Nate.. maybe we shouldn't go in." She replied, looking nervous.

"She wouldn't do that!" I walked backwards and crashed into something.. or someone.

I jumped, trying not to scream. I turned around and spotted Jason and Shane, in their sweats; at least we had got dressed.

"What are you doing out here!?" We all chorused.

"Looking for Lucy." I replied.

"And we're looking for Nate." Jason yawned. "He didn't come back to the cabin."

"Well they're obviously together, so let's leave them to it." Caitlyn tried to drag me away.

"I hope they didn't do anything stupid. Lucy's not even eighteen." I sighed.

"They're both sensible." Shane replied.

"We better check they're okay."

The four of us walked towards the lodge and knocked quietly on the door. No reply. We tried again, but none of the lights came on.

"Maybe..." Shane turned the handle and the door opened. "She has never been good at keeping things secure."

We all crept inside and wandered into the living room. The fire was lit, but there was no one there. Just a pile of blankets on the sofa. Jason poured some water onto the fire, putting it out. We continued our search. I walked into Lucy's bedroom with Shane and gasped at the sight.

Lucy was snuggled up under the duvet, her head rested on Nate's bare chest. It was obvious what they had been doing.

"Oh my gosh!"


	28. Songs and surprises

_**So is it what it looks like or not? Haha I found it amusing!**_

_**Short, again, but I have a party- I am a busy bee! Will update tomorrow if I have the time, or if not, I will update Tuesday- there will be possibly two longer chapters on the way!**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Lucy**

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a familiar female voice. I quickly sat up in the bed, as did Nate.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nate grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"The question is, what were you thinking?" Mitchie hissed, looking disappointed. What was her problem?

"Mitch, just calm down." Shane said, but she continued to frown.

"You guys are just still so young!"

"What are you talking about?" Nate and I chorused, as he climbed out of the bed.

"You.. with... no..." Mitchie stuttered. What was going on? Nate wasn't naked! He was wearing his skinny jeans from the jam the night before!

"Mitch, he always sleeps like that!" Shane replied. "Gosh, I got out of bed for nothing."

"He didn't last time we were here." She blushed.

"But all you guys were here and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Nate explained, putting his shirt on.

"I guess we'd better head back to camp before my dad realises we're all missing." I sighed, climbing out of bed and putting my jacket on over my dress.

"Lu, you might wanna remember to lock the door." Shane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooops."

**Six days later...**

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie and Lucy squealed with excitement as the '2 days till final jam' sign was replaced with a 'final jam tomorrow' sign. We had all been working on a song together, so it was going to be good.

I looked at my watch and nudged Mitchie; Brown was organising a birthday party, on Lucy's birthday. He had told her she could have a small party in the studio, but he was actually planning a huge party with friends outside of camp. We would all have the party in the hall, and then everyone would stay over in the cabins. The best part was, that it was a surprise. The only trouble was keeping the secret; Nate would always arrange to meet Lucy at the time of our meetings with Brown.

"Lu, aren't you meant to be meeting with Nate right now?" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Do you guys mind?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's fine. Just be back at six for dinner." Mitchie hugged her and she ran off.

"Let's sort out these final plans, then." I smiled and we disappeared into Brown's office.

**Mitchie**

Brown stood up as we walked in two minutes late.

"Sorry we're late." I apologised on behalf of us.

"No worries, the boys still haven't arrived yet." Brown said, just as Jason and Shane burst through the doors.

"Sorry, Uncle, Nate was being a pain." Shane whined.

"Well he's keeping a big secret from his girlfriend." Brown replied as we all sat down and pulled out the notebooks of ideas.

"You mean the 'love of his life'." Jason corrected him.

"I think it's sweet." I smiled.

"Anyway, can we do this meeting? We have to rehearse, remember?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Well, folks, I was thinking we should decorate with pink balloons and make it all girly." Brown said, opening his notebook.

"No way!" Caitlyn replied.

"Why not? She's a girl."

"She hate's pink, but loves purple and gold. This is her eighteenth not eighth birthday!" Shane pointed out.

"You're right. She practically hadn't had a party since she was ten. I forget how to sort these things out." Brown sighed.

"That is why we are here to help." I smiled "How about a celebrity theme?"

"That's cool. Like rock and roll music party!" Jason continued.

"I guess we could do that. Would you guys play some songs?" Brown asked.

"Sure." Shane replied.

"Actually, Nate said he'd written one for her." I smiled.

"How did you know that?" My boyfriend's head snapped round.

"I have my sources."

**Nate**

It was time for lights out, but I sat up in my cabin with the guys. "I finished the song."

"Took you how long?" Shane whined.

"Can you guys please just listen?"

"Okay." Jason shrugged.

I began to strum on my guitar.

"_And I'll wait for her to come  
she won't break my heart_

_'cause I know, she'll be _

_From Australia..._

_She is so beautiful, she's my dream girl.."_


	29. The ring

_**So the day of the final Jam is here, and the story is coming to a close.**_

_**Yes, the link didn't come up, so check out my pics here (without the spaces, of course) **_: http: / www. bebo .com /

PhotoAlbumBig.jsp?MemberId17241866&PhotoNbr1&PhotoAlbumId8864264782

_**Love you guys! And keep up the reviews..**_

Ch3eSuS'x -hehehehe xD mitchie worries a lot cant w8 2 find out about the party ** ... the party should be great!**

itsk4yl4duh- Jeez Nate you little sex machinee.lmfao. :D **... haha this made me laugh.. I guess he sorta is one, not that him and Lucy have done that yet! I am using the 'sex machine' phrase in this chapter!**

.x.imagine.x.- aw, that's so cute. i love how brown's the awkward father. i can totally see Brown being like that. awesome updates!...** yeah I thought he'd be an awkard father too!**

_**Those are just a few of my fave reviews. You all rock! You want more passion and saucyness? You'll get it! Yes Nate is a little sex machine! Hahaha!**_

_**Check out Lucy, Mitchie and Caitlyn's outfits at www. polyvore .com /cgi/profile?id368275**_

_**The first three sets on there are their outfits for the final **_

Chapter Twenty-nine

**Lucy**

Mitchie jumped up and down as she searched her wardrobe. "I have nothing to wear for the jam, tonight!"

"Mitch, you have loads of clothes." Caitlyn whined.

"Nothing decent, though." Tess sniggered, disappearing out of the room. She was definitely up to something.

I sighed and pulled out my prom-style dress, which was blue with white spots and a pink bow around the middle; it skimmed just above my knees, with a zig-zig bottom.

"Wow, Lu, that's gorgeous!" Mitchie gasped.

"I ordered it the other week. Think Nate will like it?" I held it against myself and spun around.

"You're a little sex machine." Caitlyn giggled, as did Mitchie.

"Well, I'm not all innocent." I raised an eyebrow. They hadn't seen the underwear I was wearing; okay, Nate and I were going reasonably slow, but you never knew what would happen. We were eighteen, afterall- well, I nearly was.

"I don't want to know." Caitlyn replied.

I rubbed the vitamin E cream on my leg, before dabbing some concealer over the scar; it was recovering really well and I could almost walk without a limp. However, the doctor had told me to avoid dancing for another week or two. At least I would be fine for college!

"So, how are things with Nate?" Mitchie asked, zipping up her pink dress with black spots and a black bow. She slipped on her black pumps and began to straighten her hair.

"Great." I smiled.

Tess walked back into the cabin, passing us. "Had sex, then?"

"Shut up Tess." Caitlyn hissed.

"Well I heard he has a surprise for you later." She smirked, before disappearing out of the room again.

"Really!?" I gasped. "Cat, Mitch, are you sure I look okay?"

"You look gorgeous. Now let's curl you hair." Mitchie smiled.

What could his surprise possibly be?

**Nate**

"Where is it!?" I panicked, rummaging through my drawers.

"Where is what, dude?" Jason asked, buttoning his shirt.

"The ring! Where is the ring!?" I ran over to my jackets and began to check the pockets.

"Dude, chill, I've got it." Shane handed me the red velvet box. "You gave it to me to keep an eye on, remember?"

I tucked the box into my coat pocket. "It's in there, but I will move it to my jeans pocket when I take Lucy to the docks." I told myself.

"Would you just chill? It's only my cousin!" Shane whined.

"But I have never done anything so nerve-racking in my life!"

**Mitchie**

Lucy checked her appearance in the mirror for the hundreth time.

"Are you ready yet?" I sighed. The jam was just about to start, but luckily we were the final act to perform.

"I think so." She mumbled.

"Well, let's go before you change your mind!" Caitlyn dragged us out of the door. I gasped when I realised she was wearing my purple skirt.

"Cat, you're wearing-"

"I promise I'll give it back. You two just looked really cute and I wanted to make an effort." She interrupted me as we walked into the dressing room, which only Tess ever used.

"No need. It looks better on you." I smiled.

"And now we have Tess Tyler and her backing singers." We heard Brown announce on the microphone.

The three of us walked over to the wings and watched Tess appear from behind a curtain. She grinned and began to sing.

_"Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out"

She began to dance as she sung, before Bethany crashed into her.

"Get out of the way." I heard Tess hiss, before continuing her song.

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream."_

Caitlyn fiddled around with a switch. "Time someone got revenge on Tess and the real stars shined."

"Just do it already!" I giggled. Caitlyn turned off the switch for Tess' microphone, so that only Beth and Jenny were singing.

"_You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby."_

Jenny stopped singing when she realised Tess' microphone was off.

"I hate showbusiness." Tess hissed, before storming past us, off the stage. Beth looked up at the audience and gulped.

"Come on, Beth, you can do it!" Lucy cheered.

"Go Beth!" Caitlyn and I chorused. She gulped again, before continuing the song, walking around the stage.

_"Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby._

_You're so good."_

We cheered wildly, as did the audience.

"Thanks." She squeaked, before walking off the stage.

"Did you turn off Tess' mic?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well, everyone deserves to see who the real stars are." I smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged all three of us. "Now, go get 'em!"

Caitlyn turned on Mitchie's microphone and then mine. "Good luck, guys. And Lucy, don't break a leg!"

"Thanks, Cat." I giggled. The music started, and Mitchie began to sing the song we had written.

_(AN: __**Bold both, **_Normal Mitchie, _Italic Lucy)_

"We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together."

**Lucy**

I walked onto the stage, feeling the nerves in my stomach. I felt so sick, but I had to do this. I had sung in front of the campers the previous week, and there were only another fifty people. I spotted Nate gawping at me and I giggled.

"**Come on, come on, you know**

It's your time to move  
It's my time move

**Come on, come on, let's go**

Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind

**Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here**."

I took a deep breath, noticing the spotlight was now on me. It was my time to shine.

"_We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

**Come on, come on, you know**  
_It's your time to move  
It's my time move_  
**Come on, come on, let go**  
_Leave it all behind  
Your past and mind_

**Gone are the days of Summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
**

Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow**  
**_And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on_**  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here  
**  
Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
**Our time is here**

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried_  
So come on  
Come on  
Come on

_Come on  
Come on__**  
Come on**_

**So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here**."

The audience applauded and Caitlyn ran onto the stage and hugged us. We giggled, before Mitchie managed to say "Thank you, guys."

We ran off the stage, squealing.

"That was awesome!" I shrieked.

"You girls were amazing!" Bethany smiled.

"So were you." Caitlyn replied, truthfully.

"Now, campers and visitors, we have a special guest here tonight to judge the results.. and of course, the singer will win a recording contract with her. Please welcome, Joan Gray, the new manager of Connect 3!" My dad announced over the microphone and everyone in the audience and backstage applauded.

"Thank you, and I am sure the winner deserves it. I have seen some real talent tonight." Joan smiled.

"Now, so that she has time to go through her notes, we have Connect 3 performing just for you!" My dad smiled and we heard teenage girls sneak.

"They are ours." Bethany hissed with a giggle following.

"Damn right they are." I replied.

The boys took to the stage and we continued to watch from the wings.

**Shane**

The girls all looked so cute tonight. Boy, was Lucy getting a surprise later. I looked over at Nate, who was supposed to be introducing, but he was watching the time pass on his watch.

"This is our new song, 6 minutes and it's about four special ladies." I introduced the song, remembering Caitlyn was also a really good friend.

Jason began to strum on his guitar, and soon, Nate joined in.. so he was still alive.

_(AN: __**Everyone, **__Shane, _Nate, Jason)

"_She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take chance and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine."_

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and shes that were I wanna be  
Another 6minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
I need six minutes**_

She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning  
This could be the end or its just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never  
I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gunna make her mine

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minutes everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes**_

Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy

_Yeah time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind  
I need  
1,2,3,4,5,6 minutes with you_

_**One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes.**_"

The audience applauded, so we took a bow. I smiled as my mom walked back onto the stage. "Thank you, boys. Now I would like to announce the runners-up of the 2009 final jam!"

We walked to the side of the stage, the opposite wing to where the girls were standing.

"In second place, we have Mitchie, Lucy and Caitlyn with their amazing 'our time is here!" My mom announced.

The girls ran onto the stage, shrieking and hugging each other, recieving a certificate each.

"And in first place... Bethany Headworth!"

Beth gasped and stood still, staring into space.

"Beth, it's you." Lucy whispered, and the blonde walked onto the stage.

"Thank.. you..." Beth stuttered, recieving her cheque and certificate.

"Now, that is the end of final jam. Remember you have tomorrow to get outta here!" Uncle Brown announced, as he did every year.

**Lucy**

I walked over to Nate, with a smile on my face. "Second place isn't so bad!"

"You were great." He smiled. fiddling around with his coat pocket.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at his nervous expression.

"Meet me on the docks in ten. I... have a surprise for you."

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	30. Please be mine

_**Wow, it's my thirtieth chapter... you guys requested naughty, so hey there are possible sex machines in this chapter.. and okay, it's not Nate the little sex machine... well actually it sorta is!**_

I will update later, which is why this is a wee bit short.

Chapter Thirty

**Nate**

I lit the candles and placed the champagne glasses on the dock; Brown would kill me if he knew I was giving his daughter alcohol, but it would have been a more painful death if he knew the thoughts that had been going through my head all evening.

Lucy looked so sexy in her dress; it was pretty short and her legs looked so long and tanned. The dress made her curby and I couldn't help but notice the slight cleavage; I am a teenage guy! However, I had to respect her decisions, no matter how hot or beautiful she was.

"Hey Nate."

I jumped out of my skin and Lucy sat down next to me. "Hey."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Erm.. I'm great." I smiled.

"I love the candles. It looks so beautiful by the lake."

"And you're really beautiful. "I stopped myself saying 'sexy' as that was something Shane would say. "I've written a song."

"Really!? That's great!" She smiled.

"I wrote it for you." I picked my guitar and began to strum away.

_"__They come and go  
But they don't know  
That you are my  
Beautiful  
I try to come  
Closer with you  
But they all say  
We won't make it through_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine."

I looked up and noticed Lucy blushing slightly; she was so sweet.__

"I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Trying to find  
If it's really true

Na, na, na, na

How can I  
Prove my love  
If they all think  
I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

I can't stop the rain  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you

_It's calling you."_

I looked up again and noticed she had tears in her eyes, of happiness I hoped.__

"But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
They will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine."

**Lucy**

A tear rolled down my cheek. He was so romantic.

"I love you, Lucy Cesario."  
"I love you too, Nate Jones."

He leant forwards and kissed me passionately in the moonlight.

**Mitchie**

I sat beside Shane, in his cabin; it was empty as Lucy was with Nate and Jason was with Bethany. I didn't feel bad for Caitlyn, as she was actually bonding with her parents when I had left her at the Final Jam.

I wondered what Nate's surprise was. "So what's Nate's surprise for Lucy?"

"Erm.. I better not say." Shane replied, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, come on! She's my best friend!"

"Sorry, babe, but it's a secret between Connect 3." He smiled.

I pouted. "Fine, I won't kiss you then."

"Fine." He shrugged, staring into space. He collapsed backwards on his bed, so I climbed on top of him; I would get the secret out one way or another.

"You know, you look really sexy today." I said, seductively.

"And you look really hot." He replied with a smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and inched his lips towards mine.

"Nope, you won't tell me the secret!" I pulled away, but he pulled me back.

"I'll tell you after this." He kissed me passionately, and rolled me over, so he was on top of me. Soon we were making out.


	31. The surprise

_**Second chapter of the day, and it's longer. Wow, I love the reviews I'm getting.. I've laughed and taken in ideas. **_

_**Just want to wish a very happy 16th birthday to NICK JONAS! I've actually written him a little birthday song, but I will post it later!**_

_** www. fanfiction .net /s/4502220/1/GirlsguysandaSecretromance Beth's story. It is amazing and right now there are some shocking cliffhangers.**_

_**Shane you little sex machine? Well not little, 'cause he's older and taller than me, unlike Nate (Nick.)**_

Chapter Thirty-One

**Nate**

My heart was pounding against my chest and I was so nervous that I was shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" Lucy asked, handing me my coat.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I lied. I was so nervous. Was it such a big deal? I opened the bottle of champagne, which would hopefully calm my nerves.

"Oooh, champagne. I haven't had a drink in ages!" Lucy held up her champagne glass and I poured her a glass of bubbly. "So what's the occassion?"

**Shane**

I kissed Mitchie again, but she soon pulled away, so I took my hand away from her thigh.

"So what is the surprise?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't finished with you yet." I groaned, but she pushed me off the top of her.

"No more until you tell me what the surprise is."

"Argh." I knew I was going to have to tell her at some point. "Well..."

**Lucy**

Nate took my hands, and I noticed he was shaking a little; I wasn't nervous until now. His brown eyes met my baby blues and it made my heart jump. He had already drunk his glass of champagne and mine was sitting on the picnic blanket, on the dock.

"Lucy, I love you so much and I couldn't bare to lose you." His eyes watered, making mine do the same; whenever people cried, it usually set me off.

"You won't, I promise." I replied, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"You are so beautiful and I know it seems a little fast, but..." He pulled a small, red velvet box out of one of the pockets in his skinny jeans. I felt faint. Was this really happening.

"Oh, my." I gasped. He opened the box and I gasped again; inside the box was a beautiful promise ring tucked into the white velvet cushion. The ring had two hearts, which were decorated with diamonds and I noticed the engraving "Lucy and Nate forever."

"I love you so much and I know it seems sudden, but you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He smiled at me.

"Are you.. are you asking me to marry you?" This was a big surprise and something I had definitely not expected.

**Mitchie**

"He's going to propose to her!?" I gasped. Was this really happening.

"No... he's giving her a promise ring." Shane explained, calming me down a little.

"They've only been together a few weeks."

"But she's the one that he wants to marry, so it's a pre-engagement ring."

"You're gonna be step-cousins!"

**Lucy**

"Not now, but one day."

"I will! I love you too!" I leant forwards and kissed him, passionately. He slipped the ring onto my finger; perfect fit.

"You know, you've probably just made me the happiest person alive." He smiled, making me blush. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a men's silver promise ring, which had a small heart engraved and said "Forever." Inside "Lucy and Nate" was engraved.

I took the ring off of him and placed it onto his wedding ring finger.

"I bought it just in case." He admitted, blushing a little.

"You know me too well, knowing I'd say yes." I smiled.

"Well, what can I say." He kissed me again. "Champagne?"

"I think this is something that really needs celebrating."

**Jason**

I heard a shriek and a cheer, coming from the docks. Lucy had obviously said yes. Bethany pulled away from my kiss.

"What is that all about?" She giggled.

"Well I'm assuming that Lucy agreed to wear Nate's promise ring." I replied with a smile.

"What!?" Bethany shrieked.

Mitchie ran past us, closely followed by Shane, who looked slightly annoyed. "Caitlyn!" She yelled, hurrying past the cabins.

"Have you heard from Nate?" Shane asked, clearly out of breath.

"Well I just heard a scream, so Lucy either fell in the lake or said yes." I laughed.

"Dude, you're not funny! You realise we aren't gonna get any sleep tonight?"

"Man, you're right." I groaned. Shane disappeared off after Mitchie.

This was going to be interesting.

**Caitlyn**

"Bye, mom, bye dad. See you at the weekend." I hugged my parents goodbye.

"Well done, Kit-Kat, you were great." Mom kissed my forehead before walking off to the car with my dad.

"Caitlyn! Cat!" I heard shrieking behind me and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Mitchie on top of me.

"What the hell, Mitchie!?" I replied, looking at my best friend above me.

"Nate and Lucy are gonna get married!" She shrieked.

"What!?" I gasped.

"Well he's giving her a promise ring and that's pre-engagement!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"Hello, ladies." I heard Brown's voice and we both jumped up, brushing ourselves down.

"Hey, Brown." I replied casually.

"So, why were you two shrieking and rolling around on the floor?" He eyed us, suspiciously.

"Well..." Mitchie began, but couldn't finish. Brown was pretty over-protective and the news would be better heard from Lucy.

"I told them that we had written a new song for Lucy's party." Shane replied, appearing behind his Uncle.

"Really?" He still looked suspicious.

"Yeah." Mitchie and I both nodded and smiled.

"It's awesome." I added.

"Well would you keep it down!?" He walked off towards his office.

"Phew, that was close." Mitchie sighed.

I looked down. It was great news but I wasn't sure Brown would take it too well...

_**Dun dun dun! Another chapter coming straight your way!**_

_**Lucy's promise ring can be seen at: http / images./images /P/B0001MLNQ2.01-A365Q7M5Z8FG4S.SCMZZZZZZZ.jpg**_

_**Nate's is just my imagination- in this story, he has no purity ring. **_


	32. The right time

_**Third chapter of the day.. I love you guys! You all rock! Dudes/dudettes, I think my boyfriend is turning into Joe Jonas... okay, so he's been obsessing and getting jealous over the fact that I think Joe is funny, cute, gorgeous and talented..**_

_**Over the past few months, some of his clothes and his style has become Joe. Now, he's started playing his guitar again, has learnt a song and has bought hair straightners (he claims it was for a joke, but why spend £20 on a joke present!?)**_

_**If he dyes his hair brunette, my supersitions are true.. I will keep you posted.**_

_**So here is Nick's birthday song:**_

It's one big day today

Another year older again

You're finally sixteen

Nick J, my friend.

You're one of the guys

Girls would do anything for

In a band known as JB

Fame came to your door.

So happy sixteenth birthday

To you Nicholas, know as Nick

What you gunna wish for

Go ahead, take your pick

When you blow out the candles

On your tasty birthday cake

Remember, we all wish you

A very special day.

_**Copyright of me, Lucy Cooper. **_

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Nate**

Lucy and I were both wearing our purity rings, sipping at the remains of the champagne. Lucy was definitely a little tipsy.

"My dad is gonna kill us." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was tipsy too, but not enough to not understand what she was saying.

"Well he hates me having a boyfriend, but you know, I don't care." She replied, finishing her glass of champagne. "Woah, this must have had a high alcohol content."

"How drunk are you?"

"Not too bad, actually." She smiled. "I can still tell you that I really love you."

"I love you too." I looked at my watch and noticed it was nearly ten o'clock. "I better get you back to your cabin, sweetie."

I packed up the glasses and empty champagne bottle into the picnic basket, along with the blanket. Then I took her left hand in my right and escorted her to her cabin.

"Well, night. You were amazing at final jam." I kissed her ring finger and she giggled.

"You were really great too." She smiled back. "Thank you for the ring."

"Well I love you so much, so I thought you deserved it." I laughed, kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight."

**Lucy**

"You too." I leant forwards and kissed him passionately. He waved as I disappeared inside the cabin, closing the door behind me.

"O-M-G!" Mitchie shrieked as I walked inside, making me jump out of my skin. Both her and Caitlyn were still in their final jam outfits, but Tess, Bethany and Jenny were in their pyjamas, painting their toe nails.

"Hello to you too." I smiled.

"YOUANDNATEAREGETTINGMARRIED!" The shrieking continued. I giggled when I noticed Caitlyn covering her ears.

"Shut up." Tess hissed from the other side of the cabin.

I, however, had not heard a word of what Mitchie had said. "Mitch, slow down."

"You and Nate are... getting married!!" She ran over and hugged me.

"No we're not." I replied, pulling away.

"You said no! O-M-G!" This time Caitlyn rushed over. I moved towards my bed, so that I was no longer standing in the doorway.

"No, I said yes to the promise ring." I held up my hand and the two girls gasped at the promise ring. Bethany ran over too and the three girls admired the ring.

"It's real diamond!" Bethany gasped.

"It is?" I cocked my head.

"Yeah! My mom works in a jewellery store! That's 14 carat silver with diamonds!"

"O-M-G!" Mitchie shrieked.

"Would you pussies shut up!?" Tess hissed. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Tess, can't you be happy for her?" Bethany sighed.

"Shut up, thief! You stole my song and won final jam with it, thanks to the help of those three bitchies!"

"Argh." Caitlyn groaned, before turning her attention back to me.

**Tess**

I had to get revenge on them somehow.

"Lu, how are you gonna tell your dad?" Bethany asked Nate's soon-to-be-fiance.

"Yeah, he always seems so strict." Mitchie added.

"Oh, shit, I didn't think about that. He's gonna kill me!" She groaned.

I raised an eyebrow. This was perfect. Brown would find out about the couple's plans and she would be banned from seeing him. Being me was so much fun! Now, to find the perfect moment...

**Jason**

I blew up the final balloon in my pile and collapsed into my chair. It was Lucy's birthday and we were rushing around, setting up the hall. Her mom had taken her shopping to buy a new outfit, so we had two hours left to transform the hall.

"Aww, are you out of breath?" Bethany came and sat next to me.

"Yeah, exhausted." I sighed.

"Well I was gonna give you a kiss.. but-"

I leant forwards and kissed her passionately, until my face was almost red or blue or whatever colour it went when you were having breathing problems! I pulled away, feeling faint.

"Ahh.. air.." I sucked in a deep breath and she giggled.

"You didn't have to kiss me."

"But I really wanted to."

**Mitchie**

I placed the final candle on Lucy's birthday cake, and stood back, admiring the work. "I think that looks great."

"So does this." Shane flicked some flour at my face, making me frown.

"Hey, what was that for?" I pouted.

"I just really couldn't stop myself." He laughed.

"Well, you need restraints, Satan." I flicked flour back at him.

"I guess I am a horny devil." He smirked.

"Not what I wanted to hear from my daughter's boyfriend." My mom came back into the room to collect some more cling-film-covered plates of food.

"Erm.. sorry.. Mrs Torres." Shane blushed a little, which was obvious, even under the flour.

"I suggest you two go and clean up before coming back to help put the banners up." Mom raised an eyebrow and left the room again.

"Awkward!" Shane gasped.

"Hey, you said it... not me!"

**Nate**

I couldn't help but smile and hum as I tested out the instruments on the stage. I had been in such a good mood, since Lucy had excepted the ring.

"Need some help, son?" Brown asked me. I fell backwards, knocking over a guitar amp. Did he just call me son?

"I'm alright thanks." I rubbed my head; Lucy told me she hadn't gathered up the guts to tell her father yet. I covered my ring finger.

"What was that all about?" He helped me to my feet.

"Oh, it's just not my day." I lied.

"Well call if you need some help." Brown walked over to Jason and Bethany, who were busy putting up gold and red balloons. I watched as Deedee unfurled a red carpet, right down the centre of the room, which lead to the dancefloor. Barron and Sandler were just finishing the table decor; placing flowers in the centre of the ten tables, which were each surrounded by five chairs.

Shane and Mitchie began to decorate the room with paper-mache oscars and other awards.

"Hey, Nate, are you okay?" Caitlyn appeared next to me, holding a huge poster.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, I guess." I shrugged. "Need some help with that?"

"If you could." She handed me one end of the poster, and we unrolled it; the picture was of our group in the recording studio at the college- Joan had obviously taken the photograph. "So have you told Brown yet?"

"Actually no. Lucy was waiting for the right time."

"Well sooner or later he's gonna notice the ring." We stapled the poster in place.

"I know. And it's making me so jumpy. I guess I didn't think this thing through." I smiled at Lucy's figure in the picture; she looked so happy... I was so lucky.

"You did think it through, 'cause you really care about her. I just think Brown had better find out soon." She smiled. "Now Lu's gonna be back soon, so I better go and help her get ready with Lucy."

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" She turned back to face me.

"Thanks.

"No problem."

**Tess**

I had offered to help Connie Torres with laying out the food, and now that my job was done, I had to get revenge. Brown stood on his own, reading through a notebook, so I walked over to him.

"Hey, Brown." I smiled.

"Oh, hi, Tess. Thank you so much for your help." He looked up.

"It was no trouble at all. Look, there's something you should know..."

_**Dun dun dun! I will update tomorrow... promise!**_


	33. Drunken

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews- yeah we all hate Tess! Seriously, who doesn't? As you guys know, there is gonna be a sequel so there are only going to be two more chapters (this and another one) before I move on. However, I will post the link for the sequel- which is set at the college.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Lucy's dress: http / www. /images/products/10959/resize/Alyce-Designs-2008-Prom-Dress-6045.jpg**_

_**Mitchie's dress: store.delias. com/item.do?categoryID1830&itemID 49544&sizeFilter&colorFilter&brandFilter**_

_**Caitlyn's dress: store.delias. com/item.do?categoryID1829&itemID 49542&sizeFilter&colorFilter&brandFilter**_

Chapter Thirty-three

**Lucy**

Mitchie and Caitlyn ran towards me, squealing. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"I am... at least I think so." They always confused me. They grabbed some of shopping bags and we hurried to the cabin.

"You have bought looooads!" Caitlyn groaned, dropping the bags on my bed.

"Well I'm a teenage girl and it's my eighteenth birthday." I giggled.

Mitchie looked at her watch. "We only have an hour until the party!"

"Then we'd better get to work." Caitlyn grinned. "So, Lu, which outfit are you wearing?"

"Well..." I pulled out my party dress; a baby blue strapless dress, which skimmed my knees and really flattered my boobs. The chest had silver embroidery and my waist was defined by a blue ribbon.

"That is gorgeous!" Mitchie shrieked. "Quick! Put it on! We have to see you in it!"

**Mitchie**

Lucy hurried into the bathroom, so I pulled out my cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Texting Nate. He had no idea what colour shirt to wear, so he'd better wear his pale blue shirt with navy waistcoat so that they match." I replied, texting away.

"It's gonna be like Becks and Victoria." Caitlyn sighed. She pulled on a pale-green and white checked dress as Lucy came back into the room. She looked like a princess.

"You look really pretty." I smiled.

"Thanks. What are you wearing?" She asked. My phone vibrated and I opened a text.

_Thanks. Nate x_

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"Just Shane. He wants us to get a move on!" I lied. I pulled on my floral-print, strapless dress and gave a twirl. "Whatcha think?"

"You look really nice." Caitlyn smiled.

"So do you!" I gasped; she never wore dresses.

"Yeah, Cat, you look stunning!" Lucy added. She began to curl her hair.

"Lu, let us help you with that. Cat, get out the make-up!"

**Nate**

I loosened my tie, so that I wasn't too formal.

"Dude, are you ready yet?" Shane groaned. He put on his gold jacket with his purple shirt and black skinnies; no wonder he was the one that girls were always after! He had such awesome taste... I was going to steal that jacket one day.

"One second." I quickly ran a hairbrush through my hair and sighed. Maybe I should see how my hair looks straight?

"Dude, come on!" Jason groaned, appearing in the doorway; he was wearing white skinny jeans and a black shirt.

I checked my appearance in the mirror again; were my black skinnies okay?

"Let's go." It was better to go now instead of missing the surprise look on Lucy's face. Besides, if I waited around any longer then I might have decided to change my outfit.

When we arrived at the hall, it was perfectly decorated for the "Hollywood" theme. The balloons were gold, black and red and the buffet looked very posh. There were giant oscars and moonmen around, made from paper mache and the stage had our instruments ready, as well as a dj deck. My favourite part, however, was the large poster of our group in the recording booth at the college. I was definitely going to get hold of a copy!

Brown's phone went off. "Everyone hide! She's on her way!" He shouted.

I ducked under a table, along with Barron and Sandler. "I can't wait to see her face."

"It's gonna be pretty amusing. I've got my camcorder on the table and recording." Sandler laughed.

**Lucy**

I noticed that Mitchie and Caitlyn were leading me away from the studio. "Guys, where are we going?"

"Your dad moved the party to the hall." Caitlyn smiled, walking slowly. "Argh, I hate these ballet shoes!"

"They are called pumps." Mitchie corrected our friend, pointing at her pale green pumps.

"Whatever. Lucy, how can you walk in your shoes?" She groaned, looking at my silver, strappy heels.

"Cat, they aren't that high! They are like one inch, otherwise I'm gonna mess up my leg again!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn linked arms with me as we walked into the studio, down a red carpet.

"SURPRISE!" Family and friends appeared from under tables, behind curtains and behind decorations.

"O-M-G!" I shrieked, with excitement, even though my heart was hammering against my chest; was I having a heartattack!?

My dad walked over to me and I noticed he had already been drinking beer. I held my hands together, covering up my promise ring.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin!" He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Dad, what is all this?" It clearly was not his idea.

"Well me and your friends thought you would like a sweet eighteenth... seeing as you didn't have a party for your sixteenth."

"I love it! Thank you, daddy!" I shrieked, hugging him.

"Now go and have fun."

Mitchie and Caitlyn dragged me down the red carpet and we posed for a photograph; I felt just like a celeb!

"Thanks for helping my dad." I smiled.

"No problem." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, he wanted you to have a super-girly party.. you're not eight!" Mitchie giggled.

"I'm so glad I have you guys. Have you seen Nate?" I looked around for him.

"Turn around." Mitchie smiled, turning my body towards the stage. Connect 3 were on the stage and they all nodded at me, except for Nate, who was grinning like I had never seen before. He was certainly happy about something.

"Hello, we are Connect 3!" My cousin said into the microphone. My teenage friends squealed with excitement.

"I can't believe she knows Connect 3!" I heard my lab partner, Ellen squeal.

"This is the best party ever!" Her best friend, Amy, shrieked.

"You guys do know Shane is her cousin, right?" Kayleigh, the brightest girl in my class replied.

"First, we are gonna sing a song to kick off the party." Shane continued.

"It's Hollywood!" Jason replied, with a smile. "Yeah, I remembered it!"

Jason and Nate began to strum away, as Shane played the tambourine, singing the first verse.

_"As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now."_

Jason and Nate smiled as they joined in for the chorus.

"_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone."_

Nate grabbed the microphone and winked at me, as he sung the next verse. He looked so cute and his outfit matched mine; how did he know?

_"Fallen soilders, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cuz now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying what a story!  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget."_

Jason spun around, as they all joined in for the chorus, once again.

"_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone."_

Nate kept his eyes fixed on me, smiling; I loved his smile so much and his singing made my heart melt.

_"And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come."_

Everyone cheered as Nate put down his guitar and did a backwards flip, before grabbing it again and joining back in for the chorus.

"_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone._

_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone."_

**Shane**

I watched as my Uncle gulped down another beer. He wasn't an alcoholic, so what was his problem? "Dude, do you wanna sing Australia next?" I whispered to Nate.

"Erm.. okay." He looked a little nervous.

"I just wanna talk to my Uncle." I replied. "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so."

"Jase, why don't you go and see Bethany? She looks really pretty." I nudged Jason.

"But we've got a song to perform." He replied, looking confused.

"Nate's gonna sing his song now and we can come back later. Understand?"

"Oooh... right." Jason got off the stage and hurried over to his girlfriend. Did he always have to be so difficult?

I walked over to my Uncle, who was on his fourth beer. "Drop that now!"

"What's wrong, Shaney?" His voice slurred a little.

"Can we please talk outside?" I hissed, pulling him out of the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dude, don't you mean, what's wrong with you!? You never drink and now you're practically pissed!"

"Did you just say practically pissed?"

"It's Lucy's eighteenth, Uncle Brown. Just relax would you!?"

"I will as soon as I find out why my eighteen-year-old daughter is engaged!" He stormed inside, so I hurried after him, hoping to stop him.

**Nate**

"I wrote this song for a very special somebody." I smiled, looking at Lucy. "And she happens to be half-Australian."

I began to strum, looking at the back wall; the first part was about an ex-girlfriend, so I didn't want to sing it to Lucy.

"_You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you."_

Lucy stared at me with confusion, so I made eye contact and smiled.

"_Oh  
And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl."_

I noticed my girlfriend was blushing a little. She was so gorgeous, especially in her dress. My mind was filling with the same thoughts that it had done the other day. I just wanted to kiss her passionately, but I had to finish my song. I looked away from Lucy again.

"_You were the one I thought I  
Needed, I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They know all your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel?"_

I smiled at my future wife again. I couldn't help myself; she had made me the happiest guy in the world. However, I had no idea what to tell her dad...

"_So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la (la la) la la  
She's my dream girl_

She will be there, to love and to care  
I know there's no need to worry  
Girl of my dreams  
The one that will be  
There to hold me when I'm down  
'til she's-"

"How dare you propose to my eighteen-year-old daughter!"

_**Dun dun dun! Teehee. What a lovely cliffhanger. A drunken, over-protective Brown. What do you think of the Nucy relationship? Let me know! I promise there will be more Smitchie in the final chapter, and the sequel. Love you guys!**_


	34. Promises

_**Wow, my final chapter, guys! But make sure you read the sequel. I will post the link at the end of this chapter.. promise! So make sure you keep reading! Love you all!**_

_**P.S it will all be in the same format, just with them at college!**_

_**Lol Beth and me ended up getting kinky thoughts about two of our favourite brothers, Nick and Joe, of course. Interesting! **_

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Nate**

"How dare you propose to my eighteen-year-old daughter!" Brown shouted, walking up the red carpet.

"Oh, shit." I stopped singing. How did he find out?

"You proposed to my daughter!" He was pretty scary, but maybe that was because he was obviously drunk.

"I-"

"Daddy, it's just a promise ring!" Lucy interrupted me.

"Just a promise ring!? Do you know what it means!?"

The whole room had their eyes fixated on the scene and there was a deadly silence. Everyone could probably hear my breath quickening.

"Of, course I do." She walked onto the stage and held my hand. "It's promising to be faithful and, maybe, one day get engaged."

"Why did neither of you consult me!?" He spat, still looking fierce. Brown was scary enough when he was sober, let alone when he was drunk!

"Because I knew you'd be like this!" Lucy snapped; I had never seen her angry before. "I'm eighteen dad, and I'm not a baby anymore. I don't need your approval for everything I do, nor do I need you embarassing me in front of my family and friends!"

"She's right, Brown." Lucy's mum walked over. "She's old enough to make her own decisions and I'm happy as long as she is."

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind. I love Nate so much." She was giving me goosepimples. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I would like you to remain a part of it."

My insides tingled; she was so sweet to have stood up to her dad for me. She squeezed my hand and I smiled at her; my stubborn, but beautiful, girlfriend.

**Lucy**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" My father seemed to have calmed down a little now.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." I squeezed Nate's hand again; sure, it was going to be difficult, but we could get through anything, as long as we were together.

"Then, I guess I can't stop you."

I leapt of the stage and hugged my dad. "Thank you, daddy!"

"My princess is all grown-up." He smelt really bad, because he had drunk so much beer, so I pulled away and dad turned to face Nate. "Take care of her, or else!"

The room was silent as my dad walked off, towards the food. Everyone just looked around at each other, unsure whether to talk or not.

"Awkward!" Shane shouted, making everyone laugh.

Nate walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." I shrugged.

"Yes it was. You and your dad are pretty close and you risked your relationship to be with me."

"I guess. I just love you so much." I fiddled around with my promise ring, picking up the habit from Mitchie.

"I love you too." He gave me a peck on the lips. "Hey, where's your locket?"

"In the cabin, in my packed bag." I replied. "I needed to move on from the past and into the present."

Nate laughed. "That's fine with me."

**Caitlyn**

Barron came over, beatboxing. "Man this place is hot, Cat's looking fine, maybe she'll be mine."

I sighed. "You keep beatboxing, I dunno where to look, let's be friends 'cause I dont wanna cook."

"You, what?" He looked confused, making me laugh.

"Barron, you're really awesome but I don't want things to get hot between us.. I mean, I'm staying out here for college and you're going back to New Jersey."

"Yeah, I guess so. You are looking fine, though." He grinned.

"Thanks, so do you. Want to get some beats going?" We walked over to the DJ decks and got some music playing, killing the annoying silence.

**Shane**

Mitchie was standing on her own, so I walked over to join her; she looked so hot this evening.

"Hey there."

She turned around. "Hey. Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." I lied.

She raised an eyebrow. "That would explain why you've been teaching hip-hop this summer and the last."

"Fine, but only 'cause it's you."

She pulled me onto the dance floor and we began to dance together. "Aren't you sweet?"

I blushed. "Fine, I will stop the compliments altogether."

"Okay, well why don't we go somewhere more private?" She whispered, seductively in my ear.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Jason**

I slower song came on, so I danced with Bethany. She looked so sad.

"What's wrong, Beth?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm really gonna miss this." She wrapped her arms, delicately, around my check and sighed.

"You can still see me when I'm at college." I kissed her forehead.

"But you're gonna be in Canada and I'll be in New Jersey."

"So, come and visit. You have a record contract that you can use whenever you want."

"Jason, I have something to tell you." She looked into my eyes and my heart pounded; was something wrong?

"What is it?"

"I... I don't know how to say it. I don't want to ruin things."

"You won't. Nothing can tear us apart, I promise." I smiled.

"Jason.. I love you."

"You do?" I felt like dancing. She nodded and I smiled. "I love you too, Beth!"

"Really?" She started to cry.

"Hey, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm happy.. really happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Just kiss me."

I leant forwards and kissed her passionately, and then the song ended.

**Nate**

Lucy still occassionally got stage fright, and I had a genious idea. I climbed onto the stage.

"Nate what are you doing?" I heard her ask.

I grabbed the microphone. "Who thinks the birthday girl should come and sing us a song!"

Lucy blushed and shook her head, but the guests went wild with applause. Then the chanting started. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

"You're gonna be in trouble later." She whispered as I handed her the microphone. She nodded at Cat, who began to play a beat I had never heard.

Lucy opened her mouth and began to sing, staring me in the eyes.

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind."_

She smiled and everyone applauded, encouraging her to continue.

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you_

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you."_

**Shane**

Mitchie and I were making-out on the beach. She put a hand inside my shirt and I did the same, but then she pulled away.

"Shane."

"Sorry." I apologised, removing my hand.

"We made a commitment." She said, sadly. "Is it wrong I'm begin to regret it?"

I shook my head. "I guess not. We all have regrets."

She stood up and walked over to the lake. "I really want to throw my ring in right now, but I shouldn't. It's disrespectful."

"I guess it is. Look, maybe we should take things slow? I promise I won't rush anything."

"Promises are made to be broken." She raised and eyebrow and kissed my cheek.

"But I keep mine." I gave her a peck on the lips. "I think we'd better head back inside."

**Nate**

"You were amazing and you look so beautiful." I told my girlfriend.

She giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"What did you wish for, when you blew out your candles?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret. I can't tell you or it won't come true."

I kissed her passionately.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason and Bethany hurried over.

"Get a room." Caitlyn groaned.

"Well, Mitch and Shane have already done that." Lucy laughed.

"Nice." Bethany giggled.

"This summer has been better than last!" Mitchie grinned. "Apart from Lu trying to kill herself."  
"Hey!" My girlfriend giggled.

"It's been pretty awesome." Shane nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "It's been the best summer of my life.

**Lucy**

Connect 3 took to the stage to close my party.

Shane grabbed a microphone. "Hey, it's us again."

The audience applauded and my cousin continued. "Awful, isn't it?"

"We are going to sing our final song." Jason smiled at Bethany and Shane winked at Mitchie; those two were seriously sex machines!

"And it's written about three special ladies in our lives." Nate smiled at me, making me blush. I fiddled with my ring and he did the same, making us laugh.

Shane sat down on the middle stool. "Here's Lovebug."

_(AN: Shane, __**All, **_Nate, Jason_)_

"Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close, but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say.

_I'd catch this LOVE BUG,again  
Hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, _

_I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this LOVE BUG, again_

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think I bought your eyes all the time  
Your beautiful, but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge,_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought that_

_I'd catch this LOVE BUG,again  
Hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, _

_I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this LOVE BUG, again_

Kissed her for the first time the other day  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly, I forgot **how to speak  
Hopeless, Breathless, Baby can't you..see**

NOW I'M!!

**I'd catch this LOVE BUG,again  
Hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, **

**I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this LOVE BUG, again**

ohhhhoh Lovebug, again."

--

_**Had to finish with that song.. well this is it.. the end of my most successful story!**_

_**But, it's not over. I've got so much support in this story and I want to thank you all so much for your advice and reviews.**_

_**I have already written the 1st chapter of the sequel, and it would be great if you could continue reading.**_

_**Inseperable by x-hiddenperfection : /s/4546227/1/Inseperable**_

_**if that doesn't work, try : www. /s/4546227/1/Inseperable**_

_**or visit my profile.. **_

_**Love you all!**_


End file.
